Acidentes e Comemorações
by CamyMJ
Summary: Ser feliz é algo tão relativo. Você pode ser feliz sem saber. Pode ser feliz numa mentira, quem disse que não? O problema é quando a mentira é melhor que a realidade. Nesse caso, Ash e Misty vão viver sua pequena mentira como em um paraíso. Até ela acabar.
1. Capítulo 1

Cap. 17

No quarto da May e do Max...

May estava sem nenhum sono, apenas olhava para o teto. O olhava, mas parecia não estar enxergando.

A garota apenas pensava, seus pensamentos estavam no Sr. Rosa, e no porquê de ele querer vir junto com eles. Primeiramente achava que era por causa da Misty, mas mesmo depois disso tudo, ele ainda continuava aqui, e ele praticamente nem ficou arrasado com a Misty e o Ash estarem namorando, apenas estava surpreso como todos os outros.

_"Por que ele não foi embora depois de ter descoberto o namoro dos dois? Será que ele está aqui por outra razão, tipo algum Pokémon ou um amigo? Ai! Tenho que parar de pensar NELE!"_

Ela foi até a janela e ficou olhando a lua cheia, hipnotizante, apaixonante.

No quarto dos meninos...

BROCK: Então Ash, já contou pra Misty?

ASH: Para de me encher o saco com isso! – disse já brabo com a insistência do amigo.

DREW: Você realmente a ama? – perguntou mergulhado em pensamentos.

ASH: Sim, eu acho que tanto quanto você ama a May. Nem adianta negar, dá pra ver só do jeito que você olha pra ela! – ele abriu um sorrisinho malicioso, estava disposto a fazer o garoto confessar.

DREW: Eu NÃO amo a May! – disse completamente corado.

BROCK: Ama sim! Acho que todo mundo, menos ela, percebeu.

DREW: E se eu gostar dela, qual o problema?

ASH: O problema é que você não se declara, e tá na cara que ela também gosta de você. Cuidado pra não perdê-la!

BROCK: Olha quem fala. O garoto que não se declarou e esperou a garota sofrer um acidente. – disse olhando para o garoto de cabelos espetados de cima do beliche ao lado do dele.

No quarto tinham dois beliches. Brock estava em cima de um e Drew embaixo, enquanto Ash ficava sozinho no outro beliche na parte de baixo.

DREW: Muito pior do que simplesmente não confessar e esperar o momento certo.

ASH: Mas como eu iria me declarar se eu nem sabia que eu gostava dela?

BROCK: E como você descobriu?

ASH: Quando eu percebi que ela era importante demais pra mim e que eu não podia deixá-la sozinha quando a garota precisava de mim.

DREW: Por isso você saiu correndo do CP que nem um maluco.

ASH: Exatamente.

BROCK: Drew, quando você vai se declarar pra May?

DREW: Que saco! Parem de falar que a gente esta namorando!

ASH: Não estamos falando que vocês estão namorando, apenas que se amam, mas não querem confessar!

DREW: Grande diferença.

No quarto da May e do Max...

O Max começou a roncar que nem um Snorlax, fazendo May perder completamente a concentração na lua e olhar pro irmão que estava deitado, babando e roncando.

_"Cara, nunca vi alguém roncar tanto que nem o Max, ok, talvez o Ash ronque um pouquinho mais, mas só ele mesmo!_

_E o pior: vou ter que dormir com a praga! _

_Mas duvido, e muito, que eu vá conseguir dormir aqui por enquanto! Acho que vou lá fora, a lua tão linda, tão chamativa, parece que está nos chamando... Será que mais alguém está vendo a lua como eu?_

_MAX: ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONC_

_Aqui é que eu não vou descobrir!"_

No hospital...

ELI: AMOOOOO esse filme, mas ainda prefiro o filme o amor é cego ¹ – os olhos azuis mar da garota ruiva brilharam, simplesmente por esta pensar no filme.

MISTY: Ah! Mas eu acho que não tem filme melhor do que este, mesmo eu não me lembrando de nenhum outro filme. – ela retorceu os lábios, descontente.

ELI: Nem esquenta. – ela pegou e retirou o DVD e o guardou na caixinha da locadora. – Você logo, logo vai conseguir se lembrar de TUDO priminha! Vai ver só!

MISTY: Obrigada! Acho que você é a melhor prima do mundo todo!

ELI: Ai Mistyka! Não fala assim! – disse voltando a se sentar na cama com Misty.

MISTY: Hihi! Mistyka? O que é isso?

ELI: Era assim que eu te chamava, ou melhor: é assim que eu te chamo!

MISTY: Hehe. Mas me conta, como eu me acidentei? – perguntou com curiosidade, esperando ouvir uma boa resposta.

ELI: Eu não sei priminha, foi tudo muito rápido. Primeiro você e suas irmãs estavam decidindo quem iria fazer comida. Sobrou pra Dayse, daí elas começaram a falar do Ash, você ficou nervosa, elas se viraram pra você e BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM! Foi isso o que aconteceu, estou até agora tentando saber o motivo de ter explodido, mas por sorte, você percebeu e puxou as suas irmãs pra perto de você, fazendo com que elas ganhassem apenas uns arranhões.

MISTY: E elas ainda me trataram daquele jeito? Mesmo eu tendo salvado a vida delas?

ELI: Se você não tivesse feito isso, nem imagina o que viria pra você!

As duas caíram numa gostosa gargalhada. Mas acabaram percebendo que já estava tarde, e resolveram ir dormir, pois os garotos provavelmente deviam chegar cedo no dia seguinte.

Misty dormiu abraçada em seu Togepi, que havia caído no sono no meio do filme, e Eli dormiu no sofá agarrada na sua Eevee.

Eliane tinha uma Eevee muito linda e bem cuidada, provavelmente evoluiria para Eespeon. Gostava muito de sua Pokémon e, como sua prima, a mimava e a tratava como a uma filha. Antes de dormir, a havia tirado de sua Pokebola e a colocado para dormir com ela.

No quarto dos meninos...

ASH: Anda Drew confessa, você é APAIXONADO pela May! – disse olhando o amigo com cara sacana.

DREW: Não sou! – disse brabo com os dois amigos que não paravam de lhe encher o saco.

BROCK: Então no que você tanto está pensando? – perguntou, achando que havia pegado o cabelo de grama de jeito!

E de fato havia pegado, o garoto estava tão submerso em pensamentos que nem havia notado que seu amigo mais velho tinha notado que ele estava ali apenas de corpo, e não de mente.

DREW: E-erm – completamente corado –, e-eu não estava... digo, ah! Não devo explicações a vocês!

Ash: Tá vermelhinho! Tá vermelhinho! Isso significa que é verdade! – cantarolou rindo da cara que o amigo havia feito.

Drew estava vermelho e completamente sem palavras, os dois amigos estavam rindo, pois sabiam que o haviam pegado de jeito!

DREW: Ah! Não dá pra ficar aqui também! – falou já muito brabo. – Vou pegar um copo d'água.

E o garoto saiu batendo a porta, os dois velhos amigos se entreolharam e caíram na gargalhada.

ASH: Acho que isso significa que ele tá apaixonado!

BROCK: Mas como você percebeu que o Drew tava apaixonado pela May, Ash? Sempre foi tão desligado nesse lance de amor. Nunca nem percebeu que você era apaixonado ela Misty. Me admira que você descobriu que ela também lhe amava, mesmo que sempre esteve na cara.

ASH: Pera aí! A Misty gostava de mim? Jura?! Mas não tem como! Ela estava sempre me xingando e falando mal de mim! Impossível ela ser apaixonada por mim!

BROCK: Você é a CRIATURA mais burra que eu já vi na minha vida!

ASH: O que você quer dizer com isso?

Enquanto Brock tentava dar uma desculpa por ter revelado os sentimentos da ruivinha pra não morrer quando esta recuperasse a memória, Drew caminhava para a cozinha.

_"Cara, acho que tá MUITO na cara que eu sou apaixonado pela May, até o Ash percebeu!_

_Mas não tem mais como negar. Aposto como aqueles dois estão rindo da minha cara agora, ou, quem sabe, o Brock esteja dando uma baita bronca no Ash por ele não contar a verdade pra Misty! Mas o cara é muito idiota, meu. Acho que nem eu iria contar uma mentira dessas, ok, se um marmanjo se declarasse pra May, eu morreria de ciúmes, mas não sei se iria inventar uma coisa dessa se a garota perdesse a memória..._

_Mas tenho que confessar, a Misty é bem bonita. O Ash se deu bem. Mas a May também é. Mas se ao menos ela me quisesse por perto..._

_Agora que eu cheguei na cozinha, é só pegar e tomar um copo d'água, depois voltar pra ouvir mais gozações daqueles dois. Nenhuma das duas opções me parece muito divertida._

_Onde ela guarda os copos aqui? Melhor não mexer muito... vou quebrar alguma coisa ainda. Que droga! Serei gozado e ainda por cima vou ficar com sede!_

_Mas, pera aí, por que a porta tá aberta? Aqueles bobalhões esqueceram de fechar a porta! E se um bandido entrasse aqui? Eles são muito idiotas mesmo! – digo indo em direção a porta, mas quando eu chego, vejo uma coisa..._

_May._

_O que ela está fazendo acordada a essa hora da noite? Já devem ser quase meia noite!"_

No quarto dos meninos...

ASH: Brock, você não acha que o Drew ta demorando demais não?

BROCK: Acho sim, mas, Ash, faz um favor pra mim?

ASH: O que você quer?

BROCK: Fecha a janela? Tá muito frio. – disse na maior cara de pau.

ASH: Mas ela tá muito mais perto de você!

BROCK: Mas eu já estou quentinho debaixo das cobertas! Enquanto você, ficou pensando na Misty, e se esqueceu de se cobrir! Ao menos eu sou mais esperto, me cobri e depois comecei a pensar na enfermeira Joy e na policial Jenny! – disse como se fosse a explicação mais obvia do mundo, como se qualquer um pudesse perfeitamente adivinhar.

Ash deu-se por vencido, pois seu amigo tinha realmente razão, quando ele viu um Drew indo em direção a uma May muito distraída, olhando pras estrelas e pra lua.

ASH: Brock, vem aqui!

BROCK: Não! Tô debaixo das cobertas! Já disse!

ASH: Brock, vem logo, você não vai se arrepender!

BROCK: Ash! Nada pode ser mais importante do que dormir e sonhar com as minhas lindas Joys e Jennys.

ASH: Nem mesmo o Drew indo em direção a May numa noite estrelada? Onde os dois pensam que estão sozinhos? – perguntou com um tom na voz de um garoto maroto, olhando pra baixo, e pro amigo a cada 5 segundos.

BROCK: Já tô ai!

Brock pulou de sua cama e foi para junto de Ash em questão de segundos, e os dois ficaram observando silenciosamente, enquanto um garoto de cabelo verde alcançava vagarosamente uma garota de cabelos castanhos...


	2. Capítulo 2

_Capítulo 2 _

_ASH_

"_Não posso permitir que nada de ruim aconteça à Misty. Mesmo que ela não goste de mim do mesmo jeito que eu gosto dela, ainda somos melhores amigos e ela é muito especial para mim, sei que ela não iria se deixar levar porque ela não pode me abandonar e nem abandonar sua família e nem seus outros amigos, ela tem que sobreviver, ela vai sobreviver, sei que vai..." _

Nesse momento, Ash foi tirado de meus devaneios por Pikachu, que só agora percebeu que eles estavam correndo.

PIKACHU: Pi, picapi picachupi? "Ash por que estamos correndo?"

Ash contou tudo a Pikachu e a reação dele não foi muito diferente da de Ash.

PIKACHU: Pi? Pipipí? "Misty? Togepi?"

ASH: Calma amigão. Não se preocupe, vai ficar tudo bem. A gente vai chegar em Cerulean daqui a um dia mais ou menos, claro seria mais fácil com uma bicicleta, mas assim também vai dar certo.

PIKACHU: Pi, pica pi pica picachupi pi picapi pichupica pi "Ash, pelo bem das bicicletas, é melhor a gente ficar longe delas"

Eles perceberam que tem alguma coisa lá na frente, é laranja, mas eu não sabem o que é...

ASH: Pikachu, o que é aquilo ali na frente?

PIKACHU: Picapi pi ca pica "acho que é uma casa."

Eles estavam se aproximando, mas não é uma casa é uma oficina de bicicletas*.

ASH: Que sorte não é, Pikachu?

PIKACHU:Pi "Sim"

Eles se aproximaram e Ash foi falar com o cara que estava atrás do balcão:

ASH: Olá! Eu sou Ash Ketchum, da cidade de Pallet e queria perguntar para você se poderia me emprestar uma bicicleta.

BALCONISTA: Olá, Ash! Eu me chamo Hobbye e, me desculpe, mas eu não posso te emprest...

ASH: Ah! Por favor Hobbye! – interrompendo Hobbye e ficando de joelhos, aos pés deste. – É uma emergência! Preciso ir ver minha namor... – percebendo que falou demais – digo, minha melhor amiga, ela es...

HOBBYE: Ash, calma! – agora interrompendo Ash. – Você não me deixou terminar de falar. Eu não posso te emprestar uma bicicleta, mas posso te vender ou alugar uma...

ASH: Ah, desculpe! – se levantando.

PIKACHU: Pica "aff" – havia uma gota em sua testa.

ASH: Quanto custa alugar uma?

HOBBYE: Depende de onde você quer ir.

ASH: Cerulean.

HOBBYE: Ok, custa R$ 30,00. Você pode deixar a bicicleta no CP e depois eu busco…

ASH: R$: 30,00? Eu não tenho tudo isso. Eu achei que iria ser mais barato, eu só tenho R$ 5,00 – riu sem graça, com uma gota em sua testa.

Pikachu e Hobbye caem para trás.

ASH: Espera! Eu tive uma ideia. Eu vou morrer, mas é por um bom motivo. Eu levo essa bicicleta – apontando para uma bicicleta vermelha com cestinha – e depois, quando meu amigo Brock passar aqui com a May e com o Max, ele paga. Pode ser?

HOBBYE: Como posso ter certeza de que eles passarão por aqui? Me dê uma garantia. Algo que você considere muito importante, como um Pokémon ou coisa do tipo.

ASH: Me desculpe, mas não posso deixar nenhum Pokémon porque ele pode se achar... humm... como eu posso te explicar... menos especial do que os outros para mim. Mas eu posso te dar qualquer outra coisa.

HOBBYE: Entendo, mas me deixe ver tudo o que você tem, para que eu possa ver algo de valor. Assim, quando seu amigo passar por aqui eu posso cobrar dele e também devolver, já que ele é seu amigo.

ASH: Certo, concordo com você. Tudo o que eu tenho de importante é isso: – Ash tirou várias fotos e sua carteira. Tinham muitas fotos de Misty e várias dele, Misty e Brock. Tinham também fotos de May e Max, mas eram poucas. A maioria era de Misty. – Todas elas são muito importantes para mim. Por favor, escolha com cuidado e deixe ao menos uma foto dessa garota ruiva para mim levar. E, antes que eu me esqueça, tem uma coisa que é mais importante para mim do que todas essas fotos juntas... – Ash tirou de seu bolso o lencinho rosa que Misty deu para ele quando ela partiu.

HOBBYE: Ash, são apenas fotos e a maioria delas são de uma garota ruiva. E também tem várias com seu amigo grande que me parece ser sério. Essa garota ruiva é a namorada que você insinuou antes?

ASH: Não, ela é apenas minha melhor amiga – estava parecendo um pimentão –, mas eu preciso ir vê-la o quanto antes. Ela sofreu um acidente, mas não tenho tempo para explicações. Me diga com o que você vai ficar, mas, por favor, me deixe com lencinho. É só o que lhe peço, escolha.

HOBBYE: Olhe Ash, pelo que eu percebi você é extremamente ligado a esse lenço e é por isso que eu escolho ficar com ele e com algumas fotos. Uma de cada pessoa…

Ash começou a chorar como no anime.

ASH: Eu pedi pra você não escolher o lencinho! – parando de chorar que nem no anime. – Tudo bem, mas, se quando o Brock me devolver ele estiver menos perfeito do que agora, eu juro que você vai se arrepender, porque eu vou voltar aqui e o Pikachu vai cuidar do resto.

PIKACHU: Pica "isso"

ASH: E eu lhe aconselho por experiência própria que os choques do Pikachu doem muito! – com cara de dor fingida.

HOBBY: T-tudo b-bem – agora um pouco assustado com o olhar do Ash.

ASH: Eles vão passar por aqui daqui a menos de 48 horas. Se eles demorarem mais daí você p-p-p-p-pooode-fazer-o-que-você-quiser-com-o-lenço-e-com-as-fotos – disse rápido.

HOBBYE: Não entendi direito o que você disse, mas feito. Então é melhor eles virem em 48 horas…

ASH: Ok, tchau – pegou a bicicleta colocou o Pikachu no cestinho e saiu pedalando.

HOBBYE: Tchau – acenou.

"_O Brock vai me matar, mas acho que vai entender é por uma boa causa… espero que ele entenda…"_pensou ele.

*Não sei se existe uma oficina de bicicletas, mas na minha fic existe.


	3. Capítulo 3

BROCK

Já tinham se passado duas horas desde que Ash saiu do CP e Brock ainda não tinha dado explicações a May e ao Max, com a desculpa de que tinha que ir para o banho e que quando voltasse ele explicava tudo. Brock está um pouco confuso e pensando em como explicar a May e a Max uma situação tão complicada, porque ele teria que explicar a relação dele e de Ash com Misty, o que não seria muito difícil porque ele sabia exatamente o que os dois amigos sentiam um pelo outro.

_Como eu vou explicar para eles o porquê do Ash sair correndo que nem um louco? E como explicar todo o significado daquela conversa que tive com Ash antes dele ir embora, sem revelar aos dois seus sentimentos mais profundos? É melhor eu negar e dizer que não sei o signi… _Brock é interrompido de seus devaneios por May, que bate na porta com Max ao seu lado e Drew bem atrás dela – o Drew chegou logo depois que o Brock deu a desculpa esfarrapada do banho.

BROCK: O-oi May! – ele estava abrindo a porta. Havia uma gota sem sua cabeça. – É uma história engraçada… eu acabei de sair do banho e já estava descendo para explicar tudo a vocês…

MAY: Tanto faz. – entrando no quarto com Max e Drew bem atrás dela. – Agora me explica tudo o que aconteceu lá embaixo, por que eu não tô entendendo nada…

BROCK: Certo May, mas, antes, pode me dizer de onde o Drew veio?

DREW: eu tava passando aqui no CP e resolvi esperar aqui até a competição começar. Aí eu vi a May e o Max e fui falar com eles…

...~~~FLASHBACK~~~...

Drew estava chegando no CP para ficar ali até a competição começar, mas aí ele viu May e Max e foi falar com eles. Na verdade apenas queria dar mais uma rosa pra May.

DREW: Oi, cadê aquele idiota do Ash e o Brock? Eles não tão mais com vocês?

MAY: Oi. O Ash foi que nem um maluco pra Cerulean e o Brock foi tomar banho.

DREW: Porque o idiota de boné foi para Cerulean?

MAY: A gente não faz a mínima ideia. O Brock ficou de nos explicar, mas falou que tinha que tomar banho e que depois voltava…

DREW: Onde vocês tavam quando ele explicou pro Brock o porquê de ele ir para Cerulean?

MAX: Chega! – gritou. – Escuta bem porque eu não vou repetir de novo, Cabelo de Gosma! A gente tava do lado dele e de repente… não sei o que ele viu no noticiário ou o que ele tava falando com o Brock só sei que, de repente, o Brock disse "Meu Deus" e o Ash começou a gritar que nem um louco que tinha que ir pra Cerulean. O Brock tentou dizer pra ele que tinha que esperar um pouco, explicar pra gente, mas ele não deu bola e o Brock viu que não tinha jeito e deixou o bobão ir. Agora que você sabe de toda história – gritou de novo – DÁ PRA PARAR DE FAZER PERGUNTAS QUE NÃO VÃO RESOLVER O MISTÉRIO PRA MAY?!

DREW: C-claro bobão – com um pouco de medo –, mas e que história é essa de Cabelo de Gosma?!

MAX: Já viu a cor do seu cabelo? – mais calmo. – Você parece que ficou careca comprou uma peruca e ela acabou ficando com musgo porque você não cuidou bem dela! – começou a rir desesperadamente.

DREW: Eu não tenho cabelo de gosma, seu quatro olhos!

MAY: Parem vocês dois antes que eu me estresse! – gritando. – A gente vai ir até o quarto do Brock agora, porque eu duvido que um humano normal passe duas horas no banho e, Max, você não vai dizer nem um pio até a gente chegar lá! – percebendo que tem um monte de gente olhando para a mesa deles e abaixando o tom de voz – Gente, essa foi uma demonstração de uma peça que está sendo criada e, bem, foi uma cena de uma mulher perdendo a paciência com dois garotos hiper irritantes. Então vocês podem voltar a conversar e comer e quem quiser nos aplaudir fique a vontade – nessa hora ela tava super-ultra-mega-power-hiper-vermelha.

DREW: Humm, May, eu posso ir com vocês até o quarto do Brock? É que eu estou muito curioso pra saber porque o Ash saiu correndo...

MAY: Claro! Desde de que você e o Max não digam uma única palavra sequer até a gente chegar lá, por mim tudo bem.

Os dois fizeram que sim com a cabeça e não disseram nem uma palavra.

...~~~FLASHBACK~~~...

DREW: Aí o resto você já sabe…

BROCK: Pena que eu não estava lá para ver a discussão! – se matando de rir. – May você deve ser ótima nisso!

MAY: Obrigada, mas agora você pode nos contar o porquê do Ash sair que nem um louco?

BROCK: Tudo bem… 

_Continua…_


	4. Capítulo 4

Capítulo 4

MAX: Brock, não faz suspense diz logo! – morrendo de ansiedade.

BROCK: Tudo bem, eu vou explicar tudo a vocês…

"Tudo começou há muito tempo, quando o Ash ainda tinha dez anos."

MAX: Isso vai demorar muito?

MAY/DREW: CALA A BOCA! – gritaram.

DREW: A gente tá tentando ouvir a história do babaca do Ash.

BROCK: Olha, gente, se vocês continuarem falando no meio eu não vou continuar. E vai demorar um pouco sim, mas não é tão sem graça assim, pelo menos, não quando você assiste de camarote hehe… ok, mas continuando…

"O Ash tinha dez anos e tinha acabado de ganhar seu primeiro Pokémon, o Pikachu. o Pikachu odiava o Ash; por incrível que pareça eles não se davam nada bem. Até que o Ash provocou um bando de Spearows e pulou, ou caiu, em um lago. Aí uma garota chamada Misty pescou ele…"

DREW: Essa tal de Misty, ela era feia né? Porque se não… como alguém poderia se apaixonar pelo Ash a primeira vista? E, se o Ash não é um menino dos mais bonitos agora, imagina quando mais novo.

BROCK: Na verdade, Drew, a Misty é uma das garotas mais lindas de toda a região de Kanto, pelo menos na minha opinião, e ela é uma das irmãs sensacionais de Cerulean. Conhece?

DREW: Já ouvi falar, dizem que elas são muito lindas, mesmo…

MAY: Drew, perca as esperanças com ela, ela deve ser areia de mais para o seu caminhão… – morrendo de ciúmes.

DREW: E o que você tem a ver com isso?

BROCK: Pois é a Misty é a mais nova e fugiu de casa – interrompendo a briga do casal –, mas as irmãs sabiam que ela ia fazer isso e nem se importaram. Bem, a questão é que a Misty não se apaixonou pelo Ash… a primeira vista claro – sorriso malicioso – e nem vice-versa. Acontece que ela estava pescando e, em vez de pescar um Goldeen, por exemplo, o Ash ficou preso no anzol dela e ela o tirou para fora do rio. Ela o pescou literalmente.

DREW/MAX: Bobão! – falaram em uníssono, rindo sem parar.

Brock contou toda a história de Ash e Misty para eles no final…

DREW: Que saco! Quer dizer que a Misty, aquela garota linda da qual você falou, se apaixonou pelo babaca do Ash, mesmo ele tendo queimado a bicicleta dela e nunca mais devolvido? Achei que ela fosse mais inteligente…

BROCK: Eu não disse que a Misty tinha se apaixonado pelo Ash, mas já que você tocou no assunto… é isso sim. E acho que vocês já sabem pelo comportamento do Ash o que ele sente pela MIsty né?

MAX: É, ele tá com pena dela e resolveu devolver a bicicleta que ele queimou…

May, Drew e Brock caem para trás.

DREW: Max você é retardado mesmo, né?

MAY: Não fala assim com o meu irmão!

MAX: Ae maninha! Coloca moral nesse cabelo de gosma!

MAY: Só eu posso falar assim com ele.

MAX: Vacilona… – cai pra trás.

MAY: Max, acho que você é o único que ainda não percebeu que o Ash saiu correndo que nem doido porque ele ama a Misty e está preocupado com ela, porque ele ouviu no noticiário que ela sofreu um acidente grave e ele não quer perdê-la.

MAX: Eu sabia, só queria ver se vocês sabiam e ver se eram inteligentes o suficiente para entender o motivo do Ash.

DREW/MAY/BROK: Sei… – comentaram irônicos.

BROCK: Todos vocês, vão para os seus quartos porque já está tarde e nós sairemos amanhã bem cedo para ir a Cerulean. A gente não pode demorar muito, senão, senão… esquece! Vão logo e a gente se vê amanhã.

MAY/MAX: Certo.

DREW: Brock, eu posso ir junto?

BROCK: Por que Drew? Você quer ficar perto da May né?

DREW: C-claro que não, eu… eu… só queria é… é… conhecer essa tal de Misty o ginásio a cidade e tal… – super-ultra-mega-power-híper-vermelho.

BROCK: Por que quer conhecer a Misty?

_Para fazer ciúmes na May… _pensou Drew.

DREW: Porque você disse que ela sabe tudo sobre Pokémons aquáticos e também porque você falou que ela era bonita e sei lá eu queria conhecê-la.

MAY: Vem Max, acho que a gente já viu e falou com o cabeça de gosma por tempo de mais pra um dia… – saindo do quarto híper braba e morrendo de ciúmes.

DREW: Cara, até a May ta me chamando de cabeça de gosma? Quê que deu nela?

BROCK: Você pode ir conosco amanhã. E o que deu na May foi algo chamado ciúmes…

DREW: C-claro que não era ciúmes. – super-ultra-mega-power-híper-vermelho. – Obrigado Brock, e até amanhã.

_Continua…_


	5. Capítulo 5

Cap. 5

De manhã, Drew e Brock já estavam prontos para partir às 8h 30min; estavam esperando May e Max. Quando May e Max estavam descendo as escadas do CP, May viu o Drew e foi correndo encontrar o Brock.

MAY: Pera aí, o Cabelo de Gosma vai com a gente?

DREW: Ei! Para de me chamar de Cabelo de Gosma, o meu cabelo é LINDO!

MAY: Você que acha! – _e eu também… _

BROCK: O casalzinho pode, por favor, parar de brigar?

MAY/DREW: Casal?!

BROCK: É, casal. Um garoto e uma garota, nunca ouviram não? Não significa apenas que duas pessoas se gostam ou estejam namorando, também pode significar simplesmente um menino e uma menina, como um casal de irmãos ou um casal de amigos. Vocês são mesmo inacreditáveis. Agora EU to dando uma de dicionário, só o que faltava – _apesar de que, no caso de vocês dois, não é apenas um casal de amigos…_

MAY: Atá.

MAX: Mas e aí? O Cabelo de Gosma vai ou não vai?

DREW: Vou, seu bobão. E para de me chamar de Cabelo de Gosma ou eu vou…

MAY: Não xinga o meu irmão – interrompendo ele –, já disse que só eu posso fazer isso e, além do mais, você não tem o direito de fazer ameaças a ele ou vai se ver comigo! – chamas nos olhos. – Entendeu?

DREW: S-sim – com um pouco de medo e uma gota em sua testa.

MAY: Que bom – mais calma.

DREW: Sua irmã me assusta… – cochichou para Max.

MAX: Se ela assusta você – cochichando de volta –, imagina eu, que tenho anos de experiência! Não te aconselho a deixá-la muito nervosa…

DREW: Valeu.

MAY: Porque você está agradecendo o Max? O que foi que o meu irmãozinho te fez que lhe agradou?

MAX: Eu sou inocente – com as mãos na frente do corpo como escudo –, foi ele que começou a cochichar e eu só continuei porque eu concordava!

DREW: Valeu Max – ironizou.

MAY: E sobre o que vocês dois estavam cochichando? Não era sobre mim era? – desconfiada.

DREW: Não.

MAX: Era sim maninha! – ainda com os braços na frente do corpo. – Ele disse que você estava assustando ele, aí eu disse que, se você assustava ele, imagina eu que moro com você e que tenho anos de convivência e que eu não aconselhava ele a te deixar nervosa – baixando as mãos.

MAY: Atá. Não sei pra que tanto suspense e o porquê do Drew tentar esconder isso de mim, porque sempre que eu te defendo as pessoas pensam isso, falam com você e você praticamente sempre responde a mesma coisa. E por que você colocou as mãos na frente do corpo? Lembra que a gente fez aquele trato de que íamos contar tudo um pro outro e que, quando um falasse a verdade, o outro não iria demonstrar a rava fisicamente? A não ser que fosse algo de extrema importância, ou que envolvesse o outro?

MAX: Lembro, eu só queria mesmo assustar o Drew para ele achar que eu tinha tanto medo de você que não iria ousar mentir e que você não gostasse do comentário dele nem da minha resposta e ele caiu direitinho. – riu.

DREW: Eu não fiquei com medo da May… – vermelhinho.

BROCK: Imagina, só tava quase tremendo. – riu. – Você tá do meu lado; acha que eu não percebi quando você olhou para mim e foi um pouquinho mais para trás, como se, quando a May partisse para cima de você, você pudesse ter um segundo de vantagem para que pudesse pegar uma Pokébola enquanto corria?

DREW: E daí se eu fiquei com medo da May? – parecendo um pimentão. – Qualquer um fica. Até você pelo que eu me lembre Brock. Duvido que você conheça alguém capaz de te assustar mais do que a May.

BROCK: Na verdade, na minha opinião, a May sabe ser tão assustadora quanto a Misty, o que me lembra que temos que ir para Cerulean agora. Vamos?

DREW/MAY/MAX: Sim!

_Vou fazer a May ter ciúmes falando da Misty. Coitada dessa garota, eu mal conheço e já to usando ela, mas é por uma boa causa._

DREW: Tô louquinho para chegar em Cerulean e conhecer essa tal de Misty, ela deve ser bem legal e muito bonita!

MAY: BROCK E MAX – enfatizou o nome dos dois, morrendo de ciúmes – vamos indo?

DREW: E eu? Não vai me chamar também?

MAY: Você faça o que quiser…

_Pelo menos, ela não me chamou de Cabelo de Gosma_ Drew pensou.

MAY: …Cabelo de Gosma.

_Quê que é isso ela agora anda lendo pensamentos?_

Eles já estavam no caminho e May e Drew não diziam uma única palavra, nem trocavam olhares. Na verdade, nenhum deles dizia nada. Foi então que Brock, May e Max perceberam que sem o Ash ali para fazer palhaçada e dizer besteira, eles não tinham de quem reclamar, ou xingar e bater…

Foi então que perceberam a "casinha laranja" e, quando chegaram mais perto, perceberam que era uma oficina para bicicletas. Eles iriam passar direto, se um cara não tivesse parado bem na frente dele.

HOBBYE: Você é o Brock? – disse apontando para o Brock.

BROCK: S-sou, mas como você sabe meu nome?

HOBBYE: O Ash me contou…

Hobbye, então explica tudo que aconteceu – sendo interrompido várias vezes, claro.

BROCK: O quê?! Como assim eu tenho que te pagar 30 reais?! E como eu posso ter certeza de que você está falando a verdade?!

HOBBYE: Calma, olha, se você não quiser acreditar em mim, acho que isso pode mudar a sua opinião – disse mostrando o lencinho rosa que a Misty tinha dado para o Ash.

BROCK: Como você conseguiu isso? O Ash nunca larga esse lenço, ele parece grudado a ele.

HOBBYE: Por quê você acha que eu escolhi esse lencinho? Eu percebi que o Ash gostava muito dele, ai eu disse que iria ficar com ele, o Ash disse que não, mas acabou ficando sem escolha porque já tinha perdido muito tempo aqui.

BROCK: Agora eu acredito em você. Me dê todas essas coisas que eu vou te pagar. O Ash vai me matar se estiverem menos que perfeitas, principalmente o lencinho.

MAY: Brock, esse é o lencinho que você disse que a Misty deu para o Ash e que o Ash nunca tinha largado?

BROCK: É sim.

Hobbye entregou tudo a Brock e este lhe deu o dinheiro. Eles saíram dali e Brock foi levando o lencinho com o maior cuidado no seu bolso, porque não queria levar um choque do trovão logo que chegasse em Cerulean…

_Continua…_


	6. Capítulo 6

Capítulo 6

Ash está quase chegando na cidade de Cerulean, quando, sem querer, passa por cima de uma das patas de um Spinarak que começa a gritar e um monte de Pokémons insetos começam a aparecer atrás do Ash…

Pikachu pula da cestinha da bicicleta para tentar acalmar o Pokémon, mas, como seus ouvidos são ultrassensíveis, ele para no meio do caminho e segura as suas orelhas.

ASH: Calma, Spinarak bonzinho. – apavorado com a multidão de Pokémons insetos se formando atrás dele. – Foi sem querer, para de gritar – ele sorria com uma gota escorrendo em sua cabeça –, para, por favor…

Ash tenta se aproximar, mas acaba tropeçando em Pikachu e, em vez de se aproximar do Pokémon para tentar acalmá-lo, acaba dando um tapa nele e a multidão – que agora estava cheia de Spinarakes, Ariados, Wedlees, Caterpies e outros – não gostou nem um pouco, achando que foi de propósito, e começam a atacar o treinador. Este, se vendo sem saída, esquece o Pokémon, pega o Pikachu, o joga na cestinha da bicicleta e começa a pedalar que nem maluco fugindo do bando de Pokémons irritados.

Ash está pedalando rápido demais e começa a ficar muito cansado, mas nem pensa em parar de pedalar. Entretanto, tem uma pedra no meio do caminho e ele acaba caindo da bicicleta. Ash não tem tempo suficiente para levantar a bicicleta, nem para pegar uma pokebola e ele nem pensa em sair correndo, porque ele não quer ficar devendo mais uma bicicleta, ele já deve duas…

_Quê que eu faço? Quê que eu faço?_

De repente Ash se lembra do primeiro dia de sua viagem, quando aconteceu algo parecido…

_FLASHBACK_

Ash estava pedalando na bicicleta da Misty e tinha um bando de Spearows atrás dele. De repente uma pedra faz Ash e Pikachu caírem da bicicleta e Ash não tem mais forças, então ele se joga frente de Pikachu; mas o Pokémon pula em seu ombro e, quando está em pleno ar, solta um choque do trovão que acaba nocauteando todos os Spearows e atingindo a ele e ao seu mestre.

_FLASHBACK_

ASH: É isso! Pikachu, choque do trovão! O mais forte que você conseguir, pode me atingir se for preciso!

PIKACHU: Pika! "Certo!" PIIIIKAAAAAAAAACHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Houve um clarão amarelo enorme que pôde ser visto até na cidade de Cerulean.

Quando o clarão passou, Ash estava desmaiado no chão, e Pikachu havia caído em seu lado, mas já estava se levantando. Ash também estava acordando aos poucos, e estava completamente… queimado.

ASH: Essa foi forte, Pikachu. Mais forte do que da primeira vez, quando eu, ou melhor, você acabou queimando a bicicleta da Misty…

Ele mal acabou de falar e seus olhos correram em direção à bicicleta que ele tinha alugado com o dinheiro do Brock…

ASH: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! – levantando num pulo. – A bicicleta QUEIMOU! – chorando que nem no anime.

PIKACHU: Pika pi, pi pika pika chu pi ka pikachu "foi mal, você disse que era para ser forte".

ASH: Tudo bem, Pikachu. Acho que, agora, a gente vai ter que andar. E a propósito, esse foi forte; muito forte, ainda tá doendo. Você está bem?

PIKACHU: Pika pi, pi pi "foi mal, tô sim"

ASH: Tá, vamos continuar. Quando a gente chegar em Cerulean, você prefere ir direto ao ginásio, ou passar no CP antes?

PIKACHU: Piika pi pika "Direto pro ginásio".

ASH: Ok.

Pikachu pulou no ombro do Ash e este começou a caminhar em direção à cidade.

PIKACHU: Pi? "Ash?"

ASH: Quê?

PIKACHU: Pi pika picachupi pi pika? "Não tá esquecendo de nada?"

ASH: Acho que não. Peguei a minha mochila, peguei você, não, por quê?

Pikachu aponta para a bicicleta queimada no chão.

ASH: Atá! – uma gota na cabeça – valeu amigão.

PIKACHU: Pika "aff".

_Continua…_


	7. Capítulo 7

Capítulo 7

Brock, May, Max e Drew estavam caminhando, quando o estômago do Max roncou.

MAX: Tô com fomeeee!

BROCK: Tudo bem, que tal a gente parar para comer agora?

MAX: SIMMMMMMM! – se ajoelhando na frente do Drew e da May – por favooor!

MAY/DREW: Tudo bem.

Eles se olharam e um se perdeu no olhar do outro…

MAX: Vocês dois vão comer, ou vão ficar se olhando o dia todo?

MAY/DREW: O quê? – saindo do "transe".

MAY/DREW: Atá – percebendo que estiveram se olhando por uns 10 ou 15 minutos, começam a corar.

Eles comem uma deliciosa sopa feita pelo Brock, e depois voltam a caminhar, Drew e May ficaram vermelhos o almoço todo.

**Perto da cidade de Cerulean...**

ASH: Pikachu, a bicicleta tá pesada, não quer levar um pouquinho?

PIKACHU: Pi "não" – deitado na sextinha da bicicleta.

Pikachu pulou para o ombro de seu treinador, quando os dois avistaram a linda cidade de Cerulean City.

ASH: Finalmente a gente chegou!

PIKACHU: Pika! "Sim!"

Os dois foram direto para o CP, para o Ash colocar a bicicleta queimada em algum lugar de lá.

**Voltando à estrada onde nossos outros heróis caminham…**

MAX: Drew…

DREW: Quê? – olhando pra ele.

MAX: Quer fazer uma aposta?

DREW: Que aposta e valendo o quê?

MAX: Eu aposto que quando a gente chegar lá o Ash vai ter queimado a bicicleta do Hobbye que o Brock pagou, e quem perder deverá, humm… deverá ficar com a roupa que o outro escolher um dia inteiro e pode ser qualquer tipo de roupa, até fantasias.

DREW: E onde a gente ia arranjar essas roupas?

MAX: Tem uma loja de fantasias perto do ginásio.

DREW: Como você sabe disso?

MAX: Eu não sou bobo.

Drew o olhou de forma irônica.

MAX: Tá! Uma vez eu fiz uma pesquisa sobre a cidade e achei um mapa. No mapa aparecia uma loja de roupas bem perto do ginásio.

DREW: Porque você fez essa pesquisa?

MAX: Não importa – gota – vai apostar ou não?

DREW: Aposto.

Eles apertaram as mãos em sinal de acordo.

BROCK: Eu aposto que o Drew vai vencer, se o Ash sabe o que é bom pra ele, é melhor estar com aquela bicicleta inteira.

DREW: E, na minha opinião, nem o Ash faria a mesma besteira três vezes né?

BROCK: Tomara que não…

MAY: Não garanto Drew. Brock, vamos apostar também? Eu aposto no Max e você no Drew?

BROCK: Tudo bem, mas a gente aposta R$5,00 ok? Não quero parecer um idiota se o Drew perder.

MAY: Ok.

Eles também apertaram as mãos em sinal de acordo e as apostas foram feitas.

Drew ficou preocupado porque o último comentário do Brock o fez ficar com medo de que o Ash cometesse o mesmo erro três vezes…

_Será que aquele idiota seria capaz de cometer o mesmo erro três vezes? Acho que nem ele seria capaz de fazer isso… seria? _Drew pensou.


	8. Capítulo 8

Cap. 8

Ash estava perto do CP.

ASH: A gente já está quase chegando, Pikachu!

PIKACHU: Pi "sim"

Eles chegam no CP e Ash vai falar com a enfermeira Joy.

ASH: Olá enfermeira Joy!

ENFERMEIRA JOY: Olá Ash! Então seus Pokémons precisam de algo?

ASH: Não… Eles estão bem, mas como você sabe meu nome? Sua memória deve ser perfeita, não venho aqui há mais ou menos cinco anos!

ENFERMEIRA JOY: Não iria me esquecer do garoto que queimou uma bicicleta.

ASH: Agora que você tocou no assunto…

Ash apontou para trás, onde estava uma bicicleta vermelha completamente queimada.

ENFERMEIRA JOY: ASH! Não acredito que você queimou outra bicicleta!... É da Misty?

Ash abaixou a cabeça ao ouvir o nome de sua "amiga"; ela estava precisando dele, e ele só causava mais preocupações.

ASH: Não, está é alugada… e aluguei com o dinheiro do Brock…

ENFERMEIRA JOY: Brock não é aquele seu amigo que ficou dando em cima de mim da outra vez? –se escondendo atrás do balcão de atendimento.

ASH: Sim, mas…

ENFERMEIRA JOY: AI MEU DEUS! Onde ele está? Se estiver lá fora diga q eu não estou ok?

ASH: Ele não veio comigo.

Ash ainda estava com a cabeça baixa. Não gostava muito de estar ali conversando com a enfermeira Joy, em vez de estar lá, ao lado da Misty, esperando ela abrir seus lindos olhos.

ENFERMEIRA JOY: Ainda bem, mas como ele pagou a bicicleta?

Ash contou tudo pra enfermeira Joy.

ENFERMEIRA JOY: Ah! O Hobbye é um amor. Vocês provavelmente irão se ver pelas ruas, ele está sempre por aqui. Adivinha!

ASH: O quê?

PIKACHU: Pi pika, pikachu pika "Ele é apaixonado pela Misty"

Pikachu começou a rir e Ash ficou brabo com ele.

ASH: Que brincadeira sem graça Pikachu – o olhou irritado.

Ash ficou vermelho, pois não ficou nada feliz com a possibilidade de outra pessoa gostar e, muito menos, estar apaixonado pela sua "melhor amiga".

ENFERMEIRA JOY: Ash o que o seu Pikachu disse? Acho que você entende o que fala não é?

ASH: Ele só falou besteira enfermeira Joy.

Pikachu ficou brabo com o comentário do amigo e este levou um forte choque do trovão.

ENFERMEIRA JOY: Acho que ele não gostou do seu comentário – gota.

ASH: É, acho que você tem razão enfermeira Joy… – todo queimado.

Ash cai no como sempre cai depois de levar um choque do Pokémon no anime.

ENFERMEIRA JOY: Bem, já que você não adivinhou, vou contar! O Hobbye é apaixonado pela Misty! Não é demais? – sorria.

ASH: O QUÊ?! – se levantando rapidamente e esquecendo que tinha acabado de levar um choque.

ENFERMEIRA JOY: Exatamente isso que você ouviu. Ele iria se declarar hoje, mas acho que ele não sabe do que aconteceu com a Misty. Vai ficar arrasado…

ASH: Enfermeira Joy, vou deixar a bicicleta aqui ok? – nervoso. – Acho que meus Pokémons não estão em estado perfeit…

Ash não consegue acabar a frase, pois ele escuta um choro de Pokémon extremamente alto.

POKÉMON: Priiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

ASH: É um Togepi?

ENFERMEIRA JOY: Sim, – ela abaixa a cabeça – é o togepi da Misty. Não consigo fazê-lo parar de chorar, tomara que a Misty saia logo do hospital…

Ash também torcia para que a Misty saísse logo do hospital e estava completamente incomodado com essa história do Hobbye gostar da Misty.

ASH: Posso vê-lo enfermeira Joy? Eu sou o melhor amigo da Misty, e conheço o Togepi, ser que eu poderia vê-lo? Por favor…

Ash juntou as mãos implorando e se ajoelhou no chão.

ENFERMEIRA JOY: Não sei Ash… Sei que você e Misty eram muito amigos, mas…

ASH: Eram não, somos…

Togepi começa a chorar, mas dessa vez ele não para. A enfermeira Joy coloca as mãos nos ouvidos; o choro estava muito alto e ela não estava aguentando.

ENFERMEIRA JOY: Ok Ash, se você acha que consegue acalmar ele, então pode entrar.

Ash e enfermeira Joy entram na sala onde ficam os Pokémons. Quando Togepi vê Ash, ele para de chorar e grita:

TOGEPI: priiii, togeto "Ash, Pikachu!"

ASH: Togepi, que bom ver você de novo!

PIKACHU: Pipipi "Togepi!"

Pikachu pula do ombro de Ash e vai correndo ao encontro de seu velho amigo. Quando Pikachu chega, eles se abraçam.

Ash também vai ao encontro do Pokémon ovo, Togepi pula nos braços de Ash que o abraça.

ASH: Você cresceu Togepi!

TOGEPI: pi, pri pi toge? "Ash, cadê a Misty?"

Ash abaixa a cabeça e conta tudo o que sabe ao Pokémon, este chora e o abraça.

TOGEPI: pi pi togepi? "Ela vai ficar bem?"

ASH: Eu não sei Togepi, mas espero que sim…

Ash abraçou o Pokémon e o apertou contra o peito, para que este não visse uma lágrima escorrer de seus olhos.

ASH: Enfermeira Joy, posso levar o Togepi comigo?

ENFERMEIRA JOY: Ash, eu deixei você vê-lo, mas acho que não posso deixar você levar o Pokémon de outra pessoa.

ASH: Mas enfermeira Joy, o Togepi gosta de mim e, na minha opinião, ele prefere ficar comigo em vez de ficar aqui.

ENFERMEIRA JOY: Então vamos deixá-lo decidir.

ASH: Ok.

Ash colocou Togepi entre ele e a enfermeira Joy, explicou o que ele deveria fazer, e este fez que sim positivamente.

ENFERMEIRA JOY: Vem Togepi, vem comigo – ela se abaixou – vem com a enfermeira Joy, vem!

Ela estendeu os braços para que o Pokémon viesse até ela, mas o Pokémon nem deu atenção, apenas caminhou em direção ao Ash e pulou em seu colo.

ASH: Bem, enfermeira, acho que está claro que o Togepi prefere vir comigo e, se você não se importar, preciso chegar em um lugar antes de uma certa pessoa…

Ash estava se referindo a Hobbye; não queria que ele chegasse antes a sua ama…, digo, amiga.

ENFERMEIRA JOY: Ok Ash, eu me rendo, leve o Togepi.

Ash saiu dali com Togepi em seus braços, e Pikachu em seu ombro.


	9. Capítulo 9

Cap. 9

**No meio de alguma estrada qualquer…**

DREW: Quanto tempo, Brock?

BROCK: Mais ou menos 20 minutos.

DREW: Sério? – se animando.

BROCK: Sim.

Eles pararam de conversar quando viram que haviam marcas de queimaduras no chão e alguns poucos Pokémons insetos no chão.

MAX: O que aconteceu por aqui?

BROCK: Não sei… parece que um raio atingiu todos esses Pokémons…

MAY: Acho que esse raio veio de um carto ratinho amarelo e que acabou queimando uma bicicleta e que eu e Max vencemos a aposta… – cantarolou.

DREW: Deixe de ser boba… isso é impossível. – sua voz não mostrava muita confiança no que ele falou.

BROCK: Concordo com o Drew, vamos sair logo daqui.

Nossos heróis saíram daquele lugar cheio de Pokémons insetos, mas o que ninguém sabia era que Brock havia acabado de ter uma ideia e ficou com um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

MAX: Brock, o que você está pensando? Não estou gostando do seu sorriso…

BROCK: Nada de mais Max…

Então eles chegaram a um lugar lindo, onde podiam ver toda a cidade de Cerulean.

MAY: Que lindo! – olhos brilhando.

DREW: É… – "_mas não tão lindo como você"_ pensou.

**Perto do ginásio de Cerulean…**

ASH: Pikachu, Togepi, estamos quase chegando!

Quando Ash olhou para os seus braços e percebeu que Togepi dormia e Pikachu estava bem descansado em seu ombro; não estava dormindo, mas deitado.

ASH: Togepi, acorda…

Ash balançou seus braços para acordar o Pokémon que dormia com um sorriso.

TOGEPI: Toge? "o quê?"

ASH: Togepi, estamos quase chegado, logo iremos ver Misty…!

TOGEPI: To togepi "Ah, bom"

O olhar de Togepi ficou triste.

ASH: O que houve, Togepi? – Ash o olhava preocupado; o Pokémon estava diferente.

TOGEPI: Toge togepi pitoge "Eu sonhei com a Misty"

ASH: Humm.

Ash agora entendeu o porquê do Pokémon estar triste… ele também já ficara assim quando acordava e percebia que apenas havia sonhado com Misty, mas que, na verdade, ela estava longe… isso estava acontecendo frequentemente.

TOGEPI: Toge pi toge togepi "sonhei que ela estava bem"… to to toge pi pi togepi "e que brincava comigo"

ASH: Não se preocupe, Togepi. Logo, logo nós iremos vê-la.

**Perto da entrada da cidade...**

BROCK: Vamos, o ginásio fica pra lá – disse apontando para o oeste.

Eles caminharam, não tinham muita pressa, mas também não queriam chegar muito tarde. Na verdade, Brock queria deixar Ash e Misty um pouco a sós.

**No ginásio…**

As irmãs sensacionais estão sentadas no sofá e Lily está trazendo um café, Dayse está chorando e Violet está tentando consolar as irmãs, mas elas não conseguem parar de pensar na irmã caçula. Então a campainha toca.

_BLIM BLOM_

Violet vai atender e antes de abrir a porta…

VIOLET: Já dissemos que não vamos dar entrevistas, nem fotos nem nada, vão embora seus jornalistas chatos!

ASH: Violet, não é nenhum jornalista, abre a porta.

Violet abre a porta e…

VIOLET: Ash! – abraçando o amigo da irmã. – Que bom que você veio! – soltando o Ash. – Entra, – limpando uma lágrima dos olhos – se sinta em casa.

ASH: Oi Violet, é bom revê-la também depois de tanto tempo. Vocês já devem saber o porquê de eu ter vindo para Cerulean.

DAYSE: Oi Ash, que bom que você veio. O médico disse que os amigos e familiares poderiam ajudar na recuperação da Misty…

ASH: Oi Dayse, oi Lily – entrando no ginásio.

LILY: Oi Ash.

ASH: Por que vocês não estão no hospital com a Misty?

DAYSE: Bem, o médico disse que não valia a pena ficar lá... – tentando parar de soluçar.

ASH: Mas eu irei para lá assim mesmo!

Então, do nada aparece uma garota de cabelos lisos, longos e ruivos descendo as escadas.

?: Gente, eu não vou ficar aqui. Vou ir para o hospital ver a Misty agora.

ASH: Quem é você?

?: Eu sou Eliane, a prima da Misty, e você quem é? Espera, não acredito, vocês vão dar uma entrevista?

ASH: NÂO! Não sou uma repórter… sou Ash Ketchum, o melhor amigo da Misty. Estou aqui para ver ela.

Togepi começa a se mexer no colo de Ash.

TOGEPI: Toge, to pigeto "vamos pro hospital"

ASH: Calma Togepi. Primeiro, se não for muito incômodo, podemos comer algo? É que já comemos toda a comida que o Brock fez – gota.

DAYSE: Claro.

LILY: Eli, você vai ir agora?

ELIANE: Vou, quero saber mais informações…

VIOLET: Quando voltar nos conte tudo.

ELIANE: Ok.

Ela saiu e foi para o hospital.

Ash comeu um, digo, dois sanduíches. Pikachu e Togepi comeram comida de Pokémon, depois eles também foram direto para o hospital.

Ash estava caminhando quando...

?: Oi!

ASH: Ah, oi. – ele nem deu bola para a garota morena do seu lado.

?: Meu nome é Cristine e o seu?

ASH: Ash.

CRISTINE: Nunca vi você por aqui, você é da onde?

ASH: Pallet.

CRISTINE: Pelo visto não é de falar muito né?

ASH: Não, é que, na verdade, minha cabeça está um pouco lotada demais…

CRISTINE: O que você veio fazer aqui em Cerulean?

ASH: Vim ver minha amiga.

CRISTINR: Não me diga que é a Misty… - ela fez uma cara de emburrada, mas Ash nem percebeu; estava preso em seus devaneios.

ASH: Ela mesma, vocês se conhecem?

CRISTINE: Claro, somos MUITO amigas – ela fez uma cara de nojo, mas Ash ainda não percebeu.

ASH: Legal, também sou muito amigo dela. Ela, na verdade, é minha melhor amiga e vice-versa.

CRISTINE: Então Ash, mudando de assunto, você é coordenador ou treinador?

ASH: Treinador.

CRISTINE: Que legal, eu também.

PIKACHU: Pica pika pi "Não gostei dela"

TOGEPI: Toge to "Nem eu"

ASH: Hehe, acho que concordo com vocês…

CRISTINE: Com vocês quem Ash?

ASH: Pikachu e Togepi.

CRISTINE: Você fala com os seus Pokémons?

ASH: Claro, principalmente com o Pikachu, né amigão?

PIKACHU: Pi "sim"

CRISTINE: Acho que você também é amigo desse seu Togepi fofoo né?

ASH: Na verdade, o Togepi nem é meu, ele é da Misty.

CRISTINE: Atá. – ela queria fugir do assunto Misty e acaba tocando nele. – A_h bem, mas ao menos posso ser amiga do Ash..._ pensou.

Cristine nem percebeu, mas ela e Ash já haviam chegado no hospital, apesar de Cristine não ter percebido, para Ash, cada segundo foi equivalente por uns cinco minutos.

ASH: Vem Cristine, vamos entrar para ver a Misty!

CRISTINE: Venho outro dia Ash, tchau.

Cristine foi embora deixando Ash no hospital.


	10. Capítulo 10

Cap. 10

Brock, May, Max e Drew tinham acabado de entrar na cidade de Cerulean.

DREW: Brock, você tem certeza de que sabe o caminho para o ginásio?

BROCK: Claro – coração nos olhos – você acha que eu iria esquecer onde vivem as irmãs sensacionais? Mais lindas flores de Kanto?

MAX: Achei que você achava que a Misty fosse a garota mais bonita de Kanto.

BROCK: Eu disse que a Misty era uma das garotas mais bonitas de Kanto, não a mais bonita.

MAX: Ah tá!

MAY: Gente! Vamos mudar de assunto? – "_acho que a Misty vai ser uma grande concorrente pra mim se o Drew gostar dela, pera aí, May o que você esta pensando?" – _Que tal a gente ir numa sorveteria?

MAX: Sua esfomeada!

MAY: Seu nanico!

MAX: Sua chata!

MAY: Seu idiota!

BROCK: PAREM! Chega de brigas! Vocês poderiam ficar quietos um minutinho?!

MAY: A gente vai ou não na sorveteria?

BROCK: Vamos, também estou a fim de comer um sorvete.

MAX: Quero um com três bolas grandeeeeeeeeeees!

MAY: Depois eu que sou a esfomeada né?

BROCK: É duas bolas pra cada um e deu!

DREW: A cidade é linda, onde tem uma sorveteria por aqui?

MAX: Logo adiante, dobrando a esquina.

May, Brock e Drew olham para ele espantados.

MAX: Quê que foi? Eu disse que pesquisei.

DREW: O que me lembra que a gente tem que comer esse sorvete logo, pra encontrarmos o Ash e eu vencer a aposta e fazer o Max pagar o maior mico da vida dele – olhar e sorriso malvados.

MAY: Eu não contaria com isso Drew...

DREW: Problema seu.

MAY: Grosso!

DREW: Problema meu!

MAY: Grrrr!

MAX: Hi, a May ficou irritadinha.

MAY: Você tem algo com isso? – chama nos olhos.

MAX: N-nada m-maninha – gota.

May fca muito, muito, muito braba com eles e sai na frente.

_Ai, eu queria que o Drew me desse mais atenção e fosse mais legal comigo_ – uma lágrima se forma no canto de seu olho, mas ela logo limpa, para que ninguém perceba –, _mas acho que isso nunca vai acontecer._

BROCK: Gente, a sorveteria fica logo ali – diz apontando para a esquina.

MAY: Legal – tentando não demonstrar tristeza.

Eles entram e cada um faz seu pedido. Max pede um com uma bola de chocolate e outra de brigadeiro; May escolheu de menta e flocos; Brock escolheu de chocolate e de morango e Drew escolheu de chocolate e de menta.

MAX: Que delícia!

DREW: Muito bom!

MAY: Finalmente o Drew disse algo que eu tenho que concordar.

DREW: E quem te perguntou? – _eu não deveria ter dito isso... por que sempre fico assim quando vejo a May? Ela é só uma amiga... não, a quem estou tentando enganar? Eu a amo, que droga!, não podia me apaixonar por uma fã?_

MAY: Ninguém. Falei porque eu tive vontade, Cabelo de Gosma – tentando parecer indiferente, apesar do comentário tê-la magoado.

DREW: Ótimo – _ela me odeia, por que a única garota que eu quero que goste de mim me odeia? Por quê? Por quê?_

Depois de saírem da sorveteria eles foram para o ginásio.

**No hospital...**

ELIANE: Quando os médicos virão?

ASH: Não sei, também quero explicaçõ...

Ash nem termina de falar e um médico aparece na frente deles.

ASH: Doutor, o que houve com a Misty? Ela vai ficar bem? Quando ela vai acordar? Por que você não me responde?!

DR: Porque você não me dá tempo para responder! Bem, a Misty já acordou há mais ou menos cinco minutos; tem um garoto lá com ela, como é o nome?

ASH: Hobbye? – desesperado. _"Diz que não, diz que não, diz que não"._

DR: Sim! Esse mesmo, vocês s...

ASH: QUAL É O QUARTO DELA?! – interrompendo o médico.

DR: 120 – gota.

Ash saiu correndo enquanto Eliane ficou pedindo explicações aos médicos.

**No quarto de Misty...**

HOBBYE: Misty, que bom que você acordou! – segurando a mão dela. – Não diga nada, apenas me escute. Estava tão preocupado...!

E Ash estava se aproximando...

HOBBYE: Bem, Misty... – corando – eu queria te dizer uma coisa muito importante.

E Ash estava mais perto, quase na porta...

HOBBYE: Misty, eu...

E Ash abre a porta.

HOBBYE: ... te amo!

Ash faz uma cara de "_Não! cheguei tarde demais!"_, como ele queria ter chegado dez segundos antes...


	11. Capítulo 11

Cap. 11

HOBBYE: Ash? O que você está fazendo aqui? – espantado.

ASH: Eu que pergunto a você, o que você está fazendo aqui?

HOBBYE: Acho que ficou bem claro. Eu vim me declarar para a minha amada, mas eu não sabia que ela estava nesse estado; mas o que VOCÊ faz aqui?

ASH: Vim ver a minha melhor amiga – diz com muita raiva do seu novo "amigo", ou melhor, do seu novo "rival".

HOBBYE: Q-quer dizer q-que é por causa da M-misty que você estava tão desesperado para chegar aqui?

ASH: Exatamente.

HOBBYE: D-desculpe Misty, eu não sabia que você tinha um namorado – disse com a cabeça baixa, estava esperando coragem para fazer essa declaração há dois meses.

ASH: Mas...

Ash é interrompido por Misty, que fala completamente confusa:

MISTY: Alguém pode me explicar o que está acontecendo aqui, por favor? Quem são vocês? Que história é essa de eu ter um namorado? Onde eu estou? Por que eu estou aqui?

Hobbye e Ash olharam espantados para a garota, como assim quem são eles? Um podia estar confuso sobre como ela conheceu o outro, mas eles sabiam que ela os conhecia. O que estava acontecendo?

Hobbye soltou a mão de Misty. Na verdade, a ruiva puxou a mão para si, estava confusa… quem eram aqueles dois rapazes? Como eles sabiam o nome dela? E por que ela tinha a estranha sensação de confiar tudo ao garoto moreno de cabelos espetados? Como ela podia confiar tanto nele, se haviam acabado de se conhecer? Mas ele era tão familiar... O outro garoto também era, mas o garoto de cabelos de porco espinho... Era estranho. Por que ela confiava tanto nele?

Ash se aproximou. Hobbye quis fazer o mesmo, mas tinha medo; ele já tinha visto a ruiva braba, ou melhor, achava que tinha e não gostou nenhum pouco. Ash com certeza não conhecia ela tão bem quanto ele.

HOBBYE: Ash, cuidado! Se você começar a fazer muitas perguntas, ela pode se zangar… conheço ela há mais tempo que você, já a vi braba e não gostei.

ASH: Hobbye, com certeza você não conhece a Misty melhor do que eu. Também já a vi braba, o que ela fez com você? Há quanto tempo se conhecem?

HOBBYE: Duvido você a conhecer melhor, eu a conheço há oito meses e meio. E ela já me deu um soco na bochecha, juro doeu muito!

ASH: Eu sabia! Conheço a Misty há cinco anos, nos separamos oito meses atrás… – sua voz baixou ao dizer isso; ainda odiava lembrar-se do dia em que se separou da bela ruiva. – E se um soco foi a pior coisa que ela já fez com você... Acho que a pior coisa que ela já fez comigo foi mandar o Starmie usar o estrela cadente em mim. Nossa, doeu muito!

Hobbye se espantou ao ouvir isso, Ash realmente conhecia Misty há muito mais tempo que ele! Mas duvidava que fosse verdade.

Ash continuou a se aproximar, sem ter medo. Conhecia a jovem melhor do que qualquer outra pessoa. Não tinha medo dela.

ASH: Misty, você se lembra de mim?

MISTY: Não... – um pouco assustada.

ASH: Posso me aproximar, para conversarmos melhor? Não vou te machucar, eu prometo.

_Por que será que eu confio tanto nele? O garoto ao seu lado parece estar assustado, mas ele não age como se realmente quisesse me ajudar… _pensou ela.

MISTY: Pode Cabelo de Porcos Espinhos, mas, antes, qual é o seu nome?

ASH: Ash. – rindo da piada que a amiga tinha feito sobre seu cabelo, ele se aproximou dela. – Então, Tentacruel, você realmente não se lembra de mim?

MISTY: Como você sabe que eu amo o Tentacruel? – também riu da piada que o garoto fez.

ASH: Conheço você. Em nossas jornadas, você sempre dizia que o Tentacruel era lindo, apesar de que eu discordasse, mas, depois deu discordar, você me batia.

Misty começou a rir. Acreditava nele, por mais estranho que fosse, confiava...

MISTY: Como você sabe meu nome, e sabe tanto sobre mim? A gente se conhecia? – perguntou com os olhos brilhando. Estava curiosa, como sabia tanto dela?

Hobbye apenas olhava como Ash conseguia se aproximar fácil de Misty e como ela confiava nele; parecia ingênua... muito ingênua...

ASH: Bem, a gente se conheceu 5 anos, 8 meses e 7 horas atrás.

MISTY: Você conta o tempo?

ASH: Não. É que eu conheci você duas horas depois que a minha jornada Pokémon começou.

MISTY: Humm, então a gente se conhece há bastante tempo… você se lembra de como a gente se conheceu?

ASH: Claro, como se fosse ontem. A gente se conheceu quando eu estava…

Ash contou como eles se conheceram e Misty ficou fazendo perguntas, como por que se separaram, quem era Brock e tal.

**Enquanto isso...**

BROCK: Estamos quase chegando no ginásio, finalmente irei rever as minhas lindas flores – corações nos olhos.

MAX: Brock, acorda, você acha que tem chance com uma delas?

BROCK: Para de cortar o meu barato, pirralho.

May começou a rir. Era engraçado ouvir essas besteiras do Brock. Drew também começou a rir, mas, assim que ele começou, May olhou para ele e parou de rir. Ela olhou para frente e virou a cara.

_Ela me odeia, por que eu sou tão idiota?! Consigo fazer todas as garotas que eu quero saírem comigo, mas não consigo fazer uma simples coordenadora gostar de mim? Ela é especial, não é como as outras… mas por que eu me importo? Ela é uma chata, e eu não gosto dela. A quem você está tentando enganar, Drew? Confesse, você AMA a May; ela é diferente das garotas que você conhece, ela consegue mexer com você como ninguém mais... Ok Drew, você assumiu. Agora é conquistar o amor da garota, mas como? _Drew começou a matutar.

Drew nem percebeu que eles já haviam chegado, estava tão concentrado pensando em May que acabou esquecendo.

Eles bateram na porta do ginásio, mas dessa vez quem atendeu foi Eliane.

ELIANE: Olá, quem são vocês?

BROCK: Oi! – ele teria ficado encantado, mas ela era muito nova; devia ser um ano mais velha do que Misty apenas. – Somos os amigos da Misty. Erm... eu sou, os outros estão me acompanhando.

Lily reconheceu aquela voz e foi logo interrompendo a prima.

LILY: BROCK! – ela estava feliz, e deu um forte abraço no amigo da irmã.

Brock corou com o abraço, mas estava pulando de felicidades por dentro; finalmente uma garota tinha dado bola para ele.

BROCK: Oi! – retribuindo ao abraço. – Como estão todas vocês?

LILY: Mal. Dayse se sente culpada e todas estamos preocupadas, nós estamos indo ao hospital agora; Eliane falou que Misty acordou. – ela olha para Max. – Ei, você não é aquele garoto idiota que ligou para cá há algum tempo?

VIOLET: É sim...! – entrando na conversa.

MAX: Que tal falarmos disso outra hora? Agora o importante é a irmã de vocês! – uma gota começou a escorrer por sua testa.

DAYSE: Ele tem razão, vamos!

Todos eles foram para o hospital. Dayse chorou quase o caminho todo; May e Drew nem se falavam.


	12. Capítulo 12

Cap. 12

Misty estava fascinada com o que Ash contava para ela; nem podia acreditar que já vira um Lugia, que já passara por tantos lugares, era tudo tão perfeito!

Hobbye apenas ficava em um canto, observando como Misty ficava encantada com aquele garoto, com as jornadas, com tudo. Hobbye achava que era tudo mentira, ninguém poderia conhecer a sua amada mais do que ele; Hobbye não iria permitir.

ASH: E antes que eu me esqueça Misty, tem três criaturas idiotas que me seguem por onde quer que eu vá: a Equipe Rocket.

PIKACHU: Pika pi "é mesmo"

ASH: Ah! – dando um tapa na testa. – Antes que eu me esqueça, tem alguém que ama muito, muito, muito, muito mesmo aqui, esperando para te rever.

MISTY: Quem? – ela estava vermelha, será que ela realmente tinha um namorado?

ASH: Está atrás de mim e não para quieto desde que eu cheguei, mas eu queria esperar um pouco, deixá-lo se recuperar, sabe, ele sentiu muita falta sua...

MISTY: Fala logo quem é Ash Ketchum, antes que eu me irrite! – uma veia saiu de sua testa.

ASH: Ei, você falou exatamente como você falava quando estávamos viajando. – disse com um sorriso enorme no rosto, mas ele percebeu uma coisa. – Espera, como você sabia meu sobrenome? Eu não te disse! – assustado.

MISTY: Eu não sei. – ela também estava confusa. – Eu ia falar com você, mas foi como se as palavras simplesmente tivessem pulado da minha boca, em um tom muito mais alto do que deveria. Desculpe Ash, mas eu acertei o seu sobrenome? Mas como?

ASH: Não sei, depois a gente pergunta pro médico, ok? Mas agora, aqui esta o ser que estava louquinho para ver você!

Ash tira de suas costas, o Togepi de Misty e entrega para a bela ruiva que estava sentada em sua cama de hospital.

MISTY: Que lindo! – pegando o pequeno Pokémon em seus braços. — Ele é seu?

ASH: Não, ele é seu, e é por isso que estava tão preocupado com você.

MISTY: Ele é tão lindo, mas eu sinto como se tivéssemos uma ligação sabe? É estranho, é quase o mesmo que sinto por você – Ash ficou perplexo pelo que a ruiva disse, ela amava o Togepi, então isso significava que ela também o amava! –, mas de jeitos diferentes, é como se ele me fosse muito familiar, como você, e eu confio muito nele, como eu confio em você, é estranho, por que confio tanto em vocês?

ASH: N-não sei Misty. Bem, eu te dei esse Togepi; na verdade, a gente batalhou por ele. Foi assim: eu achei o ovo, o Brock cuidou dele, e você acabou sendo o primeiro ser vivo que ele viu, então o Togepi acha que você é a mãe dele, e você prometeu amar o Togepi como uma mãe ama um filho!

MISTY: Que legal! Ele é tão fofo, e é meu, meu filhinho!

Ela abraçou o Pokémon, este acordou, ele tinha dormido, pois estava cansado, e gritou de alegria!

TOGEPI: PRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! "Mistyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!"

O Pokémon deu um abraço na dona e esfregou seu rostinho em seu braço, como ele estava com saudades!

MISTY: Oi Togepi, você é muito lindo!

TOGEPI: To, togepri toge pri toge? "Ash, o que houve com a Misty?"

MISTY: E-eu entendi o que ele disse, m-mas como? E-ele disse: Ash, o que houve com a Misty né?

ASH: Claro, e é lógico que você entendeu o que ele falou. Vocês são tão amigos, e se conhecem há tanto tempo, que um entende o outro. Você entende todos os seus Pokémons, inclusive o meu Pikachu e a maioria dos meus outros Pokes e os do Brock. Achei que disso você não tinha esquecido.

TOGEPI: Toge pi toge? "Como assim se esquecido?"

PIKACHU: Pika, pikachu "Vem comigo, te explico"

Os dois Pokes saíram e deixaram os amigos conversando

MISTY: E aquele garoto que está nos olhando? Parece confuso, quem é ele?

ASH: Não sei muito sobre ele, conheci agora. Ele fala que é seu amigo. Desde que nos separamos não temos nos falado muito, apenas uma ou outra ligação.

MISTY: Garoto! – disse falando com Hobbye. – Vem aqui.

Ash não gostou nenhum pouco da Misty ter chamado o Hobbye, _"talvez ele apenas seja seu amigo, ou tenha pena"_ – pensou Ash, queria que fosse assim.

MISTY: Qual o seu nome?

HOBBYE: Hobbye.

MISTY: Você está com medo de mim? Está tão afastado de mim e de Ash…

HOBBYE: Achei que você iria querer ficar um pouco mais sozinha com o seu namorado.

Ash pareceu um pimentão nessa hora, esqueceu de dizer para Hobbye que Misty não era namorada dele, e que foi apenas um engano.

MISTY: Namorado? Pera aí, o Ash é meu namorado? – ela abriu um sorriso e falou para Ash – Por que você não me contou? Eu não iria ficar braba com você Ash!

ASH: Mas Misty é que…

MISTY: Nada de "mas" Ash, você devia ter me falado! – fazendo cara do gatinho de Shreck.

HOBBYE: Vou deixar vocês sozinhos.

Uma lágrima escorreu do roso de Hobbye, mas ele não deixou que os outros a vissem.

Ash e Misty ficaram sozinhos; Ash estava envergonhado e não sabia o que fazer. O amor de sua vida achava que eles eram namorados. Esse era o maior sonho da vida de Ash… e estava se realizando! Mas por que Misty acreditou tão facilmente que eram namorados? Será que ela já gostava dele antes? Ou será que ela confia tanto no Hobbye, que acreditou nisso? Ash torcia para que fosse a primeira opção, mas tinha a leve impressão de que era a segunda.

MISTY: Ash… devia ter me contado que éramos namorados, eu não iria ficar braba, nem triste com você!

Ela se aproximou de Ash e colocou a mão em seu rosto, Ash agiu por impulso e colocou uma mão na cintura de Misty, e outra em seu rosto. Se Misty tinha alguma dúvida de que Ash era seu namorado, agora não tinha mais. Se aproximou, até que seus lábios se tocaram, Misty, retirou a mão do rosto de Ash e entrelaçou seus braços ao redor de seu pescoço, e Ash pressionou Misty mais contra o seu corpo.


	13. Capítulo 13

Cap. 13

Brock, May, Drew, Max, Dayse, Lily, Violet e Eliane entraram no hospital, May e Drew haviam ficado o caminho TODO calados, mas ninguém, além do Brock, percebeu.

Estavam na sala de espera quando um médico passa por eles e é quase que derrubado por Dayse, que corre em direção a ele.

DAYSE: Doutor, como está minha irmã? Podemos ir vê-la?

MÉDICO: Sim, sua irmã está melhor. Ela já acordou, está no quarto 120, tem um garoto com cabelos pretos e espetados que está com ela, um outro garoto também estava, mas saiu agora há pouco.

DAYSE: Obrigada! – se virando pra cambada de gente que estava atrás dela. – Vamos pessoal, a Misty já acordou.

Os oito seguiram a garota loira e foram para o quarto 120. Quando chegam lá, encontram Ash e Misty de mãos dadas e conversando animadamente; Pikachu e Togepi estão com eles.

BROCK: Oi pessoal!

ASH: Brock!

Ash soltou delicadamente as mãos da ruiva, e foi cumprimentar o amigo.

DAYSE: Misty! Desculpe, por favor, não sabia que isso iria acontecer, maninha como você está se sentindo? Tem algo doendo? Estou perdoada?

VIOLET: Calma Dayse, a Misty já nos perdoou, mas é bom que ela saia logo da cama, temos muito o que ensaiar.

LILY: Misty, quando você acha que poderia voltar aos ensaios? Precisamos recomeçar logo, e nada de moleza!

DAYSE: Isso! Estávamos preocupadas com você maninha, tomara que não deem comidas muito gordurosas aqui, se não você vai engordar...

VOLET: Vira essa boca pra lá, temos apenas uma fantasia de sereia!

Misty estava completamente confusa sobre aquelas três garotas que estavam falando com elas, o que queriam? Quem são?

MISTY: Ash…

ASH: Oi. – vindo para o lado dela – Ai, me esqueci! – voltando a segurar suas mãos. – Misty minha linda, elas são suas irmãs, as irmãs sensacionais…  
>LILY: ASH KETCHUM! – interrompendo Ash extremamente braba. – Quem te deu a permissão pra falar assim com a minha irmã?! Por que está nos apresentando? Nos conhecemos há muito tempo! E pode ir soltando a mão dela.<br>MISTY: Não grita com o meu namorado! – assustada e muito aborrecida. – Quem você pensa que é?

Brock, May, Drew, Max, Lily, Violet, Eliane, Violet e Dayse ficaram congelados.

BROCK/MAY/DREW/MAX/LILY/VIOLET/ELIANE/DAYSE: Namorado?!

MISTY: Sim!

ASH: G-gente – completamente vermelho, esqueceu que os amigos não sabiam da farça –, a Misty ela, erm, perdeu a memória com o acidente, erm, amor – se virando pra Misty –, fica com o Pikachu e o Togepi enquanto explico tudo a eles lá fora?

MISTY: Claro, mas volta logo.

ASH: Claro.

Os nove saíram dali e Ash sabia que estava em uma enrascada.

DREW: Não sabia que você era assim Ash, aproveitando que a garota perdeu a memória e dizendo que estão namorando! - ele riu de sua própria ironia.

BROCK: Pode explicando, que história é essa de você estar namorando com a Misty? Ash, não acredito que você inventou isso, não tem vergonha?

ASH: Calma, deixe eu…

LILY: Ash Ketchum – interrompendo Ash extremamente braba de novo –, não acredito que você fez isso com a nossa irmãzinha...!

VIOLET: …Não tem vergonha? Se aproveitando da...!

DAYSE: …Situação em que ela está! Que horror!

LILY/DAYSE/VIOLET: Achamos que você fosse melhor que isso!

ELIANE: Não acredito que você mentiu pra minha prima! – ela estava extremamente braba, ninguém se mete com a Misty sem quase meter com ela também.

ASH: SILÊNCIO! – brabo por não deixarem ele explicar. – Olha só, eu não inventei isso ok? Não teria coragem, mas é que o Hobbye, ele estava se DECLARANDO pra Misty quando eu entrei no quarto.

BROCK: E você não aguentou e inventou essa mentira pra Misty não namorar com ele?

DREW: Nem eu achei que você seria capaz disso!

MAY: Verdade, Ash. Coitada, você tem que falar a verdade! – _se bem que, com ela namorando o Ash, o Drew não pode se interessar por ela... –, _mas Max, o que houve pra você estar tão quieto?

MAX: Nada… – com cara de pensativo – é só que eu estou pensando duas coisas, primeira: sinceramente, achei que o Ash não tivesse coragem de enganar nem um Caterpie e segunda: se a May estivesse no lugar da Misty, o Drew faria a mesma coisa que o Ash?

DREW/MAY: O QUÊ?! – completamente vermelhos, principalmente o Drew.

DREW: Claro que não!

MAY: Se ele falasse, eu não iria acreditar.

BROCK: Verdade. Ash, a Misty acreditou em você logo de cara?

ASH: Eu estou tentando explicar, mas vocês não deixam, fiquem quietos e escutem! – todos calaram a boca. – Melhor. Assim, eu cheguei, o Hobbye e eu discutimos, daí a Misty começou a gritar perguntando quem era a gente…

MAX: E você disse: eu sou seu namorado! – caindo na risada.

ASH: NÃO! Eu não disse pra ela que a gente tava namorando e, antes que alguém pergunte, já digo como tudo chegou nesse estado. Assim, eu me aproximei e o Hobbye tentou me parar porque achava que a Misty ficaria braba comigo se eu estivesse muito perto e começasse a perguntar, disse que ele a conhecia mais que eu – disse isso em tom de desgosto –, mas claro que estava errado, falou que já tinha visto a Misty braba e que não gostou.

BROCK: E o que a Misty tinha feito com ele? Canhão de água na parede; estrela cadente; ataque giratório, ou ela usou outro Pokémon que não fosse o Starmye?

ASH: Ele falou que a pior coisa que ela já tinha feito foi dar um soco na bochecha dele.

BROCK: Então a Misty fazia a pior coisa possível todo dia com você enquanto a gente estava viajando. – caindo na risada.

ASH: SHHHH! Me deixa acabar!

Ele contou toda a história sem nenhuma interrupção, mas isso porque a May havia colado uma fita adesiva na boca de Max, só por precaução.

ASH: Daí, quando eu tentei desmentir, ela… – ficou mais corado que todas as coisas vermelhas juntas – …me deu um… – mais vermelho – …um beijo.

BROCK: Jura?! Finalmente! Mas ainda não é o jeito certo. Você devia contar a verdade.

ASH: Eu tento, mas sempre que eu vou dizer ela me interrompe!

MAX: hahahahahahahahahaha ganhou um beijo e ainda reclama! Você é um bobão! Não que isso seja novidade pra alguém aqui! – caindo na gargalhada novamente.

MAY: Cala a boca Max!

LILY: Você tem que contar a verdade pra ela!

VIOLET: É, mas eu juro… nunca tinha visto a Misty assim, ela estava…

DAYSE: Feliz, muito feliz.

LILY: Ash, nós queremos que vocês fiquem juntos – o rosto de Ash ficou vermelho de novo, não tanto quanto antes, mas ainda assim vermelho –, mas você…

DAYSE: …deve contar a verdade pra ela.

ASH: Eu tento, mas não consigo; ela não me deixa falar nesse assunto!

MAY: Mas confessa Ash, é um sonho realizado você estar com ela né?

ASH: Não, eu quero mais que tudo ficar com ela, mas não assim, enganando.

BROCK: Mas ela acreditou de cara no Hobbye?

ASH: Sim, ela acredita em todos, mas acho que ela ainda tem um pouco dos sentimentos que tinha por cada pessoa antes, porque ela falou que confiava em mim, mesmo ela achando que a gente tivesse acabado de se conhecer; e ela adivinhou meu sobrenome sem eu ter falado pra ela.

BROCK: Talvez, Ash, vamos ajudar com essa farsa, mas você tem que falar a verdade pra ela.

ASH: Eu falo, mas preciso de um tempo.

MAY: Vamos voltar logo, antes que ela sinta a nossa falta.

E eles voltaram para o quarto...


	14. Capítulo 14

Cap. 14

Quando chegam no quarto, Ash logo vai falar com a sua namorada!

ASH: Oi Misty! Demoramos muito? – pergunta dando um beijo na testa de sua amada.

MISTY: SIM! Senti sua falta! – disse fazendo biquinho. – Mas, mudando de assunto, me apresente TODOS eles amor!

ASH: Tudo bem linda. Assim, o primeiro vai ser o Brock.

BROCK: Ok, meu nome você já sabe. Você, eu e o Ash viajávamos por toda a região de Kanto, Johto e muitos outros; sempre chamava você de ruivinha, mas como pra você estamos nos conhecendo, vou TENTAR te chamar de Misty, é que eu acabei me acostumando, claro que não é sempre, só na maioria das vezes.

MISTY: Jura? Fomos a tantos lugares? – olhinhos esmeralda brilhando. – Que demais! O Ash havia me contado, mas não deu tempo pra muita coisa; depois eu quero que você e o meu namorado me contem TUDO que aconteceu nessas viagens. Menos quando eu me declarei, ou quando o Ash se declarou, isso eu quero me lembrar por mim mesma! – todos ali estremeceram; quando Misty descobrisse ficaria muito chateada, mas claro que ela não percebeu. – Agora… eu posso dizer algo? Assim, eu não me esqueci completamente das pessoas, pois quando eu vejo ou converso com alguém, me lembro do que eu sentia pela pessoa. Não com a mesma intensidade, mas ainda assim… Eu sinto, por exemplo, familiaridade, amizade entre outros, gostaria de saber se poderia dizer o que sinto em relação a cada um... – ela corou, não sabia se iriam querer saber disso.

BROCK: Mas porque você não contou isso antes ruivinha? Digo, Misty.

MISTY: Pode me chamar de ruivinha Brock, o Ash me chama de Tentacruel – ela riu –, mas voltando… ok. Vejamos… o Brock me parece MUITO familiar, um grande amigo, quase como um, um, um irmão… confio muito nele, e não sei por que, mas parece um dos meus melhores amigos…

BROCK: A frase "MADM" tem algum significado pra você?

MISTY: Sim, eu me lembro! É… significa… eu conheço a frase, mas não consigo decifrar é… é… – ela faz uma pausa, fecha os olhos e continua – não consigo, mas eu conheço. – ela abaixa a cabeça.

ASH: Amor, não se preocupe. É recém o primeiro dia que você acorda, sei que vai se lembrar. – ele senta ao seu lado.

MISTY: Ok, obrigada Brock! Sei que logo irei me lembrar!

Ash estava feliz com o entusiasmo da namorada, mas sabia que, quando ela se lembrasse, iria se lembrar da despedida deles, de como ele quase se declarou; aquela frase "Misty, obrigado por tudo e Brock, eu sabia que não conseguiria..." ficou incompleta, quando fosse a hora, ele falaria a continuação da frase pra pessoa que ele mais ama nesse mundo: Misty!

MISTY: Ok! Agora, quem é o próximo?

LILY/DAYSE/VIOLET: Nós!

MISTY: As três?

ASH: Sim, elas fazem tudo juntas, tudo mesmo! Acho que elas até dividem o trabalho de: "Chefe mandou" com você. Elas fazem, você obedece. – disse ele, não gostando muito de imaginar a SUA Misty sendo tratada como DUAS empregadas na sua PRÓPRIA casa!

LILY: Não fale assim...

DAYSE: ...Ash Ketchum, nós sempre...

VIOLET: ...respeitamos a Misty.

LILY/DAYSE/VIOLET: Quase sempre. – sorriram constrangidas, com uma gota escorrendo em sua testa.

MISTY: Tudo bem, comecem logo!

LILY: Ok. Sou a Lily, sua irmã de cabelos rosa! Assim, sou LINDAAAAA e tipo, VOCÊ é a estrela do nosso balé aquático, mas isso porque como é SEMPRE nós três, então, precisávamos inovar, mas nós três somos as irmãs sensacionais, você é apenas a caçula!

VIOLET: Bem, sou a Lily, sua irmã de cabelos azuis! Olha BEEEM pra mim! Eu sou DIVINA! Maninha, assim, como ela já disse – apontou pra Lily – você é a estrela SOMENTE pra inovar, pois somos MUITO melhores e MIL VEZES mais perfeitas do que VOCÊ! Eu sou a irmã mais severa, as outras, de vez em quando, ficam com pena de você, mas eu não, pois sei seu JOGUINHO ok? Sei que você se faz de coitadinha! Assim, eu acabei de QUEBRAR A MINHA UNHA! Maninha! Você é a melhor maquiadora, cabeleireira, manicure e pedicure que temos! Quando sair dessa cama você DEVE concertar isso! – ela começou a mexer a mão, e lá foi Lily ao resgate.

LILY: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Você quebrou TRÊS milímetros de unha! Temos que procurar um médico! Deve ter um aqui nesse hospital! Vem no banheiro comigo, vamos enfaixar com papel higiênico! 

As duas saíram dali APAVORADAS! Dayse apenas riu.

MISTY: Bem, dessas duas que se apresentaram o que sinto é: MUITÍSSIMO familiares, me dão medo, e eu tenho a incrível vontade de querer ficar longe delas, que escândalo por três milímetros de unha! Nossa, que exageradas, eu também sou assim?

DAYSE: Não, você é tipo a gata borralheira lá em casa, mas não ligue, não é sempre assim. Você é a estrela dos shows pelo motivo que elas disseram mesmo, mas não somos TÂO más, você até que gosta da gente; assim, somos irmãs e amigas, mesmo que você sempre pague o pato, limpando, cozinhando, treinando e ensaiando e fazendo outras ZILHARES de coisas enquanto nós ficamos vendo televisão e mexendo no pc. Ainda nos amamos e, às vezes, a gente se une, e uma fala das alegrias e mágoas da outra. Você gosta mais de mim, porque eu sou a mais legal com você, mas sua preferida da família é a Eliane, nossa prima irmã. Bem, sou a Dayse, sua irmã de cabelos loiros! Assim, sai logo daí ok? Sem você a casa fica uma bagunça, e estávamos realmente preocupadas.

VIOLET: MENTIRA! Na verdade sim, a Dayse era a mais preocupada, tirando a Eliane o Ash e cia, mas de nós três era a Dayse. Eu e Lily queríamos que acordasse logo, pois é nossa irmã, mas assim que soubemos que ficaria bem, nos preocupamos com o tempo da…

LILY: …demora da sua recuperação! Não demore muito, temos que ensaiar, e você ainda deve arrumar toda aquela casa!

VIOLET: E arrumar minha unha!

Só agora que todos olharam pra mão de Violet; estava completamente enrolada em papel higiênico! A mão toda!

MISTY: Mas Violet, você não quebrou apenas a unha? Por que a mão toda está enfaixada?

VIOLET: Porque assim, eu não irei ficar tão feia! Essa unha diminui 2% da minha beleza! Agora não sou mais divina, sou apenas maravilhosa! – ela estava indignada.

MISTY: Ok, a Dayse é a que me dá menos medo de vocês, mas ainda acho melhor manter distância. Mas por que vocês falaram eu sou tal, sua irmãs de cabelos tal? Acham que sou cega é? – olhar furioso!

LILY: Não, mas era pra você nos diferenciar, é que somos tão perfeitas que você não iria saber quem é quem! – responde com cara de _"como ela não sabia disso?"_, mas deu um desconto, pois a irmã estava com amnésia.

MISTY: Ok. – revirou os olhos. – Próxima pessoa!


	15. Capítulo 15

Acidentes e comemorações

Cap. 15

ELIANE: A próxima sou eu!

MISTY: Ok! Mas por favor, eu não sou daltônica e não precisa falar a cor do seu cabelo, ok? – uma gota escorreu pela lateral de seu rosto.

ELIANE: Claro! Não sou como elas. – apontou para as irmãs da Misty que estavam fazendo o maior escândalo por causa de uma unha quebrada.

MISTY: Bom saber! Comece!

ELIANE: Ok! Sou Eliane, somos primas desde que me conheço e somos melhores amigas também. Contamos tudo uma pra outra, mas, às vezes, uma acaba ficando meio vermelhinha quando tocamos em certos assuntos, se é que me entende. – Eliane sorriu maliciosa, deixando Misty vermelha. – Então, sou quase um ano mais velha que você, nove meses pra ser mais exata. Gostamos muito uma da outra e às vezes eu te ajudo a escapar das suas irmãs.

MISTY: Jura? Que legal! Valeu!

Eliane sorriu.

MISTY: Bem, a Eliane me parece extremamente confiável, amigável, e parece que somos muito amigas mesmo, confio muito em você, e gosto de tê-la por perto!

MAY: Acho que é a minha vez né?

MISTY: Sim! Por favor!

MAY: Bem, eu me chamo May, e nós não nos conhecemos. Eu estou viajando com o Ash e somos muito amigos, mas você ainda é a melhor amiga dele. Bem, nós estamos nos conhecendo juntas!

MISTY: Sério? Que legal! Sobre você, como nós realmente estamos acabando de nos conhecer, eu não sinto familiaridade, mas acho que eu já te vi em algum lugar… mas acho que seremos boas amigas! Me parece ser muito legal!

MAY: Obrigada!

MISTY: Acho que agora só sobrou o namorado da May né?

MAY: Ele não é meu namorado!

DREW: A May? Minha namorada? Nunca! – "_apesar de que eu acharia maravilhoso"._

Eles coraram de imediato e não trocavam olhares de jeito nenhum!

MISTY: Desculpe, mas parecia...

BROCK: Acho que você não mudou muito, só a memória, percebe rapidinho um casal apaixonado. – Brock riu.

MAY: Você tá louco, Brock?

BROCK: Não! Só estou dizendo o que olhos veem!

MAY: Grrr… – grunhiu ela.

MISTY: Tudo bem, então o garoto com o cabelo verde.

DREW: Sou o Drew, eu e o seu namorado somos, erm, sei lá, acho que amigos, sou o rival número um da May… – disse com um sorrisinho olhando pra rival.

MAY: Não! O meu rival número um é o idiota do Harley! – interrompeu.

DREW: Me deixa continuar! Sou um ótimo coordenador, sou lindo e tenho muitas fãs! – sorrisinho de vitoria.

MAY: E não é nada modesto.

Todos começam a rir da cara que o Drew fez.

MISTY: Tudo bem, agora que eu acho que eu já mais ou menos conheço todos…

MAX: E eu? Ainda não me apresentei! – interrompeu à ruiva.

MISTY: Ai! Desculpa, não vi você! – uma gota se formou em sua testa novamente.

DREW: O pirralho é tão nanico que a Misty não consegue nem ver ele – caiu na gargalhada, junto com os outros, até as irmãs sensacionais pararam de se preocupar com a unha da Violet e riram junto.

MISTY: Desculpe, sua vez garotinho!

MAX: Meu nome é Max! Sou o irmão da May…

MAY: Irmãozinho! – corrigiu rindo

MISTY: Não o interrompam! Todos tiveram a sua vez de falar e agora é a vez dele! – disse um pouco séria.

MAX: Obrigado Misty! Moro em Petallburg com ela e sou seu maior fã! – os olhos castanhos brilharam.

MISTY: FÃ?! – perguntou assustada.

MAX: É! Tenho suas entrevistas, a maioria das suas fotos e seus shows todos gravados!

MISTY: Jura? Mas eu sou tão boa nadadora assim?

ASH: Lógico que sim!

MAX: É, e, além disso, você é a caçula, e eu vi que em uma das suas entrevistas você diz que as suas irmãs te tratam como empregada. Aí eu me empolguei, porque mesmo sendo a caçula, e mesmo com as suas irmãs te provocando, você é uma estrela!

MISTY: Ah! Não fala assim! Fico com vergonha – toda corada.

LILY: Não entendi, por que você é fã dela e não nosso?

MAX: Porque ela é a caçula!

As irmãs sensacionais caíram para trás.

MAY: Só você mesmo Max!

Eles jogaram conversa afora por mais alguns minutos, até que um médico entrou no quarto.

MÉDICO: Como vai a minha paciente?

MISTY: Muito melhor doutor!

ASH: Mas a Misty perdeu a memória, ela vai recuperar?

DOUTOR: Talvez.

ASH: Quando conversa com alguém, ela disse que sente o que sentia pela pessoa, mas mais fraco.

DOUTOR: Isso é estranho, mas é bom!

MISTY: Quando eu vou poder sair daqui?

DAYSE: Mais uma coisa que não mudou, continua odiando hospitais.

Eles começaram a rir.

MÉDICO: Acho que amanhã você terá alta e poderá ir pra casa!

MISTY: Ótimo!

MÉDICO: Mas, apenas uma pessoa poderá passar a noite aqui.

ELIANE: Eu fico com ela!

MÉDICO: Ok! Pessoal, vão se despedindo, o horário de visitas acabou!

Um por um eles se despediram, Eliane vai pro lado de fora pra se despedir também, Ash é o último.

ASH: Tchau meu amor!

MISTY: Você promete que vem amanhã de manhã?

ASH: Prometo!

MISTY: Mas eu tenho a impressão que você gosta de dormir bastante!

ASH: Talvez…

MISTY: Você tem que jurar que vai vir logo!

ASH: Eu juro! Pelo amor que eu sinto por você, que é maior que o mundo!

MISTY: Mas e se você não acordar?

ASH: Não sei se eu vou conseguir dormir, com você longe de mim!

MISTY: Ai que fofo Ash!

Ash se sentou do lado dela e eles se beijaram. Um beijo forte, apaixonado, quente, e de despedida.

Depois que o beijo infelizmente acabou, Ash deu um forte abraço na ruiva, e a garota sorriu! Muito feliz por ser tão amada por uma pessoa como o Ash.

O que nenhum dos dois jovens sabia, era que Eliane havia presenciado as cenas com um enorme sorriso no rosto. Nunca havia visto a prima tão feliz, nem quando esta ganhou o primeiro Pokémon, parecia que ele era a 8ª maravilha do mundo pra ela.

Quando viu Ash vindo pra porta, a garota fingiu que estava pegando água.

ELIANE: Seus amigos estão te esperando.

ASH: Eu sei, vou indo, cuida bem dela Eliane.

ELIANE: Pode deixar. E você conte logo a verdade, ok?

ASH: Claro. – com um olhar triste. – Tchau, até amanhã – disse acenando e saindo.

ELIANE: Tchau! – disse ela, também acenando.

Eliane entrou no quarto e foi falar com a sua prima...


	16. Capítulo 16

Cap. 16

MISTY: Oi prima! Ai! Me conta, você está namorando? O que exatamente a gente conversava quando eu não estava inconsciente?

ELIANE: Olha priminha, a gente conversava sobre muitas coisas, as novidades, o que suas irmãs aprontavam com você, e, claro: Sobre garotos! – fechou a porta e se sentou ao lado de Misty, numa cadeira que ninguém havia percebido antes.

MISTY: Eu falava muito sobre o Ash, Eliane?

ELIANE: Me chama de Eli, e sim! Nunca ouvi tanto o nome de uma pessoa, você sempre foi apaixonada por ele, mesmo que antes ele não tenha percebido, até que bem, você sabe tudo sobre o namoro de vocês aconteceu! Nunca vi você tão feliz!

MISTY: Jura Eli? Que demais! Mas ainda não me respondeu, está namorando?

ELI: Bem, sim! Ele é muito bonito e inteligente, além de um ótimo pesquisador Pokémon! – ela corou um pouco.

MISTY: E eu conheço? Quero dizer, assim, conhecia antes de, bem, do acidente...

ELI: Sim! O nome dele é Gary Carvalho! Ele e o Ash eram rivais, primeiro porque eram os dois treinadores, e ambos queriam ser os melhores, mas depois ele descobriu que a sua vocação era ser pesquisador e daí os dois acabaram se tornando meio que amigos, não são os melhores amigos desse mundo, mas já é um avanço!

MISTY: Esse nome não é estranho.

ELI: Tem razão, mas quero saber, você realmente gosta do Ash? – perguntou tentando não mostrar preocupação na voz.

Eliane e Misty eram primas, e por mais que ela soubesse que o Ash gostava, e muito, da Misty, ela ainda estava um pouco receosa. Queria ter certeza de que Misty estava com o Ash porque o amava, ou porque realmente gostava dele, e não porque alguém lhe falou!

MISTY: Eu não sei, sabe, ele é tão gentil, delicado e amoroso comigo. Me trata bem, e se eu não estivesse namorando com ele, com certeza, me apaixonaria! Fico completamente fascinada com o que ele me conta, de como nos conhecemos, das nossas aventuras, e de como ele ficou apaixonado por mim depois de dois meses! Contou como sempre escondia seus sentimentos, de como foi difícil pra ele me deixar. Das batalhas – nessa hora os olhinhos esmeralda de Misty já estavam brilhando –, de seus Pokémons, de tudo. O que me fascina é a sinceridade dele, de como ele é fofo comigo, mas confesso, às vezes ele parece querer falar alguma coisa, mas eu não deixo!

ELI: E porque você não deixa?

MISTY: Tenho medo de que ele, sei lá, diga que vai partir, que vai me deixar. – ela abaixou o olhar. – Parece que é ruim, pelo olhar dele, e de como ele fala, e acho que sou muito egoísta pra deixá-lo dizer o que quer, mas eu irei o ouvir, assim que eu tiver coragem de ouvir.

ELI: Você deveria deixá-lo falar.

MISTY: Eu sei, mas sei lá, não quero saber de coisas ruins por enquanto! – disse a ruiva com muita firmeza.

ELI: Entendo você! Quer assistir um filme? Trouxe o seu favorito!

MISTY: E qual é?

ELI: Como se fosse a primeira vez!

MISTY: Como é?

ELI: Você vai descobrir!

E as duas ficam ali, assistindo 1h e 46min de filme.

No caminho para o ginásio...

ASH: Não será um incomodo todos nós ficarmos no ginásio?

VIOLET: Claro que não!

DAYSE: Será um prazer!

LILY: Brock! Você poderia preparar alguma coisa pra gente comer? Por favor? Sei que já devem ser umas 21h e 30min, mas estou morrendo de fome!

BROCK: Claro Lily! – por incrível que pareça, ele não deu em cima dela. – Será um prazer fazer comida pra todos! Hoje o jantar é por minha conta!

ASH: UHU! A comida do Brock é a melhor! – levantando as mãos, ele parecia mais animado, mas ainda não estava completamente feliz, sabendo que havia deixado Misty no hospital. Mas, ao menos, ela estava sobe os cuidados da prima.

MAY: Nem parece aquele garoto bobo e apaixonado que saiu correndo do CP uns dias atrás!

DREW: Concordo, mas ele ainda é um bobão apaixonado!

Todos começaram a rir da cara de envergonhado que o Ash fez.

ASH: Vocês dois não podem falar muito! Tá mais que na cara que vocês estão caidinhos um pelo outro, mas não têm coragem de confessar! – disse já brabo com os comentários, apesar de serem verdadeiros.

Drew e May ficaram muitos vermelhos e pararam de rir na hora, Ash tinha razão, um era caidinho pelo outro, mas quando seria o momento certo de confessar?

DREW: Cala a boca! Tá mais idiota que o Max!

MAY: Ei não chama o meu irmão de idiota!

MAX: Não vou nem apoiar, daqui a pouco vou me dar mal.

MAY: Só eu posso chamá-lo assim, ou a ex-coleguinha de classe dele! E Ash! Você é o maior bobão que eu já vi! MUITO pior que o Max! Achava que isso era impossível! – disse explodindo de vez.

MAX: Eu disse que iria me dar mal!

ASH: Digam o que quiserem, mas até a Misty que viu vocês dois pela primeira vez hoje disse que eram um casal!

May e Drew ficaram vermelhíssimos, e iriam revidar, mas Brock anunciou:

BROCK: Chegamos no ginásio! Vão se trocar e fazer algo que preste! Vou fazer o jantar!

ASH: Ok, eu e o Brock vamos ficar no quarto de sempre. Certo?

VIOLET: Certo, o Drew vai ir com vocês, hoje a May vai dormir com o Max, mas amanhã ela vai dormir com a Misty e a Eliane, enquanto o Max decide entre dormir sozinho ou dormir com os rapazes.

DREW/ASH/BROCK: Sozinho!

MAX: Acho que vou dormir sozinho! Muito melhor que dormir com um monte de encrenqueiros!

ASH/DREW/BROCK: Nos chamou de que? – olhares furiosos

MAX: Nada! – disse com medo de que lhe botassem pra dormir sem jantar.

MAY: Por que eu não posso dormir no quarto da Misty já hoje?

DAYSE: É que bem, a Misty sempre deixa o quarto dela trancado, porque ela esconde o diário dela lá.

LILY: E tem medo que a gente entre lá e pegue.

VIOLET: Tem razão em ter medo.

Todos eles foram se trocar e tomar uma ducha fria para descansarem um pouco.

Enquanto isso no hospital...

Misty e Eliane olhavam o filme atentamente. Elas estavam chorando, estava na parte que ela o xinga, pois não se lembra do dia anterior.

MISTY: Coitadinho! – deixando uma lágrima escorrer de seus olhos. – Será que o Ash também se sentiu assim quando eu não me lembrei dele?

ELI: Claro que não! Ele te ama!

MISTY: É, ainda bem...

As duas voltam atentamente suas vistas para o filme, Misty chorava mais e mais, ficava emocionada com a prova de amor do garoto, será que se isso acontecesse com ela, o Ash faria a mesma coisa? Correria atrás dela?

Voltando ao ginásio...

Nossos heróis já haviam preparados para comer. Foram para mesa, comeram uma deliciosa comida feita pelo Brock. Claro que houveram comentários como "que delicia", "a melhor comida que já comi", "quer ser nosso cozinheiro?", "você deveria abrir um restaurante" e coisas do tipo, que apenas faziam Brock agradecer e ficar muito tímido. A maioria dos elogios veio do Ash que estava faminto e, por incrível que pareça, de Lily.

Todos se prepararam, e May e Drew foram encarregados da louça suja.

MAY: Que bobagem aquela que o Ash falou, né? – disse ela tentando parecer despreocupada, mas muito nervosa, pois sabia que estava realmente apaixonada pelo Sr. Rosa.

DREW: É – também tentando não parecer preocupado, mas na verdade, estava tão preocupado quanto ela, pois mesmo que o outro não saiba, eles eram um casal apaixonado, almas gêmeas, e, por mais que negassem, quando o outro estava longe, parecia que faltava parte do coração deles.

Depois, pra estragar o clima que começava a se formar, pois a pia era pequena e eles tinham que ficar bem perto um do outro, chegou Max perguntando quando eles iriam acabar com a louça, pois todos os estavam esperando.

Depois de muita besteira dita, louça lavada, e todas as fofocas postas em dia, nossos heróis foram para os quartos que foram mandados ir.

Acontece que nenhum deles estava com sono, com exceção de Max, que logo apagou.


	17. Capítulo 17

Cap. 17

No quarto da May e do Max...

May estava sem nenhum sono, apenas olhava para o teto. O olhava, mas parecia não estar enxergando.

A garota apenas pensava, seus pensamentos estavam no Sr. Rosa, e no porquê de ele querer vir junto com eles. Primeiramente achava que era por causa da Misty, mas mesmo depois disso tudo, ele ainda continuava aqui, e ele praticamente nem ficou arrasado com a Misty e o Ash estarem namorando, apenas estava surpreso como todos os outros.

_"Por que ele não foi embora depois de ter descoberto o namoro dos dois? Será que ele está aqui por outra razão, tipo algum Pokémon ou um amigo? Ai! Tenho que parar de pensar NELE!"_

Ela foi até a janela e ficou olhando a lua cheia, hipnotizante, apaixonante.

No quarto dos meninos...

BROCK: Então Ash, já contou pra Misty?

ASH: Para de me encher o saco com isso! – disse já brabo com a insistência do amigo.

DREW: Você realmente a ama? – perguntou mergulhado em pensamentos.

ASH: Sim, eu acho que tanto quanto você ama a May. Nem adianta negar, dá pra ver só do jeito que você olha pra ela! – ele abriu um sorrisinho malicioso, estava disposto a fazer o garoto confessar.

DREW: Eu NÃO amo a May! – disse completamente corado.

BROCK: Ama sim! Acho que todo mundo, menos ela, percebeu.

DREW: E se eu gostar dela, qual o problema?

ASH: O problema é que você não se declara, e tá na cara que ela também gosta de você. Cuidado pra não perdê-la!

BROCK: Olha quem fala. O garoto que não se declarou e esperou a garota sofrer um acidente. – disse olhando para o garoto de cabelos espetados de cima do beliche ao lado do dele.

No quarto tinham dois beliches. Brock estava em cima de um e Drew embaixo, enquanto Ash ficava sozinho no outro beliche na parte de baixo.

DREW: Muito pior do que simplesmente não confessar e esperar o momento certo.

ASH: Mas como eu iria me declarar se eu nem sabia que eu gostava dela?

BROCK: E como você descobriu?

ASH: Quando eu percebi que ela era importante demais pra mim e que eu não podia deixá-la sozinha quando a garota precisava de mim.

DREW: Por isso você saiu correndo do CP que nem um maluco.

ASH: Exatamente.

BROCK: Drew, quando você vai se declarar pra May?

DREW: Que saco! Parem de falar que a gente esta namorando!

ASH: Não estamos falando que vocês estão namorando, apenas que se amam, mas não querem confessar!

DREW: Grande diferença.

No quarto da May e do Max...

O Max começou a roncar que nem um Snorlax, fazendo May perder completamente a concentração na lua e olhar pro irmão que estava deitado, babando e roncando.

_"Cara, nunca vi alguém roncar tanto que nem o Max, ok, talvez o Ash ronque um pouquinho mais, mas só ele mesmo!_

_E o pior: vou ter que dormir com a praga! _

_Mas duvido, e muito, que eu vá conseguir dormir aqui por enquanto! Acho que vou lá fora, a lua tão linda, tão chamativa, parece que está nos chamando... Será que mais alguém está vendo a lua como eu?_

_MAX: ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONC_

_Aqui é que eu não vou descobrir!"_

No hospital...

ELI: AMOOOOO esse filme, mas ainda prefiro o filme o amor é cego ¹ – os olhos azuis mar da garota ruiva brilharam, simplesmente por esta pensar no filme.

MISTY: Ah! Mas eu acho que não tem filme melhor do que este, mesmo eu não me lembrando de nenhum outro filme. – ela retorceu os lábios, descontente.

ELI: Nem esquenta. – ela pegou e retirou o DVD e o guardou na caixinha da locadora. – Você logo, logo vai conseguir se lembrar de TUDO priminha! Vai ver só!

MISTY: Obrigada! Acho que você é a melhor prima do mundo todo!

ELI: Ai Mistyka! Não fala assim! – disse voltando a se sentar na cama com Misty.

MISTY: Hihi! Mistyka? O que é isso?

ELI: Era assim que eu te chamava, ou melhor: é assim que eu te chamo!

MISTY: Hehe. Mas me conta, como eu me acidentei? – perguntou com curiosidade, esperando ouvir uma boa resposta.

ELI: Eu não sei priminha, foi tudo muito rápido. Primeiro você e suas irmãs estavam decidindo quem iria fazer comida. Sobrou pra Dayse, daí elas começaram a falar do Ash, você ficou nervosa, elas se viraram pra você e BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM! Foi isso o que aconteceu, estou até agora tentando saber o motivo de ter explodido, mas por sorte, você percebeu e puxou as suas irmãs pra perto de você, fazendo com que elas ganhassem apenas uns arranhões.

MISTY: E elas ainda me trataram daquele jeito? Mesmo eu tendo salvado a vida delas?

ELI: Se você não tivesse feito isso, nem imagina o que viria pra você!

As duas caíram numa gostosa gargalhada. Mas acabaram percebendo que já estava tarde, e resolveram ir dormir, pois os garotos provavelmente deviam chegar cedo no dia seguinte.

Misty dormiu abraçada em seu Togepi, que havia caído no sono no meio do filme, e Eli dormiu no sofá agarrada na sua Eevee.

Eliane tinha uma Eevee muito linda e bem cuidada, provavelmente evoluiria para Eespeon. Gostava muito de sua Pokémon e, como sua prima, a mimava e a tratava como a uma filha. Antes de dormir, a havia tirado de sua Pokebola e a colocado para dormir com ela.

No quarto dos meninos...

ASH: Anda Drew confessa, você é APAIXONADO pela May! – disse olhando o amigo com cara sacana.

DREW: Não sou! – disse brabo com os dois amigos que não paravam de lhe encher o saco.

BROCK: Então no que você tanto está pensando? – perguntou, achando que havia pegado o cabelo de grama de jeito!

E de fato havia pegado, o garoto estava tão submerso em pensamentos que nem havia notado que seu amigo mais velho tinha notado que ele estava ali apenas de corpo, e não de mente.

DREW: E-erm – completamente corado –, e-eu não estava... digo, ah! Não devo explicações a vocês!

Ash: Tá vermelhinho! Tá vermelhinho! Isso significa que é verdade! – cantarolou rindo da cara que o amigo havia feito.

Drew estava vermelho e completamente sem palavras, os dois amigos estavam rindo, pois sabiam que o haviam pegado de jeito!

DREW: Ah! Não dá pra ficar aqui também! – falou já muito brabo. – Vou pegar um copo d'água.

E o garoto saiu batendo a porta, os dois velhos amigos se entreolharam e caíram na gargalhada.

ASH: Acho que isso significa que ele tá apaixonado!

BROCK: Mas como você percebeu que o Drew tava apaixonado pela May, Ash? Sempre foi tão desligado nesse lance de amor. Nunca nem percebeu que você era apaixonado ela Misty. Me admira que você descobriu que ela também lhe amava, mesmo que sempre esteve na cara.

ASH: Pera aí! A Misty gostava de mim? Jura?! Mas não tem como! Ela estava sempre me xingando e falando mal de mim! Impossível ela ser apaixonada por mim!

BROCK: Você é a CRIATURA mais burra que eu já vi na minha vida!

ASH: O que você quer dizer com isso?

Enquanto Brock tentava dar uma desculpa por ter revelado os sentimentos da ruivinha pra não morrer quando esta recuperasse a memória, Drew caminhava para a cozinha.

_"Cara, acho que tá MUITO na cara que eu sou apaixonado pela May, até o Ash percebeu!_

_Mas não tem mais como negar. Aposto como aqueles dois estão rindo da minha cara agora, ou, quem sabe, o Brock esteja dando uma baita bronca no Ash por ele não contar a verdade pra Misty! Mas o cara é muito idiota, meu. Acho que nem eu iria contar uma mentira dessas, ok, se um marmanjo se declarasse pra May, eu morreria de ciúmes, mas não sei se iria inventar uma coisa dessa se a garota perdesse a memória..._

_Mas tenho que confessar, a Misty é bem bonita. O Ash se deu bem. Mas a May também é. Mas se ao menos ela me quisesse por perto..._

_Agora que eu cheguei na cozinha, é só pegar e tomar um copo d'água, depois voltar pra ouvir mais gozações daqueles dois. Nenhuma das duas opções me parece muito divertida._

_Onde ela guarda os copos aqui? Melhor não mexer muito... vou quebrar alguma coisa ainda. Que droga! Serei gozado e ainda por cima vou ficar com sede!_

_Mas, pera aí, por que a porta tá aberta? Aqueles bobalhões esqueceram de fechar a porta! E se um bandido entrasse aqui? Eles são muito idiotas mesmo! – digo indo em direção a porta, mas quando eu chego, vejo uma coisa..._

_May._

_O que ela está fazendo acordada a essa hora da noite? Já devem ser quase meia noite!"_

No quarto dos meninos...

ASH: Brock, você não acha que o Drew ta demorando demais não?

BROCK: Acho sim, mas, Ash, faz um favor pra mim?

ASH: O que você quer?

BROCK: Fecha a janela? Tá muito frio. – disse na maior cara de pau.

ASH: Mas ela tá muito mais perto de você!

BROCK: Mas eu já estou quentinho debaixo das cobertas! Enquanto você, ficou pensando na Misty, e se esqueceu de se cobrir! Ao menos eu sou mais esperto, me cobri e depois comecei a pensar na enfermeira Joy e na policial Jenny! – disse como se fosse a explicação mais obvia do mundo, como se qualquer um pudesse perfeitamente adivinhar.

Ash deu-se por vencido, pois seu amigo tinha realmente razão, quando ele viu um Drew indo em direção a uma May muito distraída, olhando pras estrelas e pra lua.

ASH: Brock, vem aqui!

BROCK: Não! Tô debaixo das cobertas! Já disse!

ASH: Brock, vem logo, você não vai se arrepender!

BROCK: Ash! Nada pode ser mais importante do que dormir e sonhar com as minhas lindas Joys e Jennys.

ASH: Nem mesmo o Drew indo em direção a May numa noite estrelada? Onde os dois pensam que estão sozinhos? – perguntou com um tom na voz de um garoto maroto, olhando pra baixo, e pro amigo a cada 5 segundos.

BROCK: Já tô ai!

Brock pulou de sua cama e foi para junto de Ash em questão de segundos, e os dois ficaram observando silenciosamente, enquanto um garoto de cabelo verde alcançava vagarosamente uma garota de cabelos castanhos...


	18. Uma noite estrlada

CAP. 18 - Uma noite estrelada

Drew estava cada vez mais perto da jovem coordenadora. Esta nem percebeu que o garoto se aproximava e ficou olhando as estrelas e a lua como se estivesse sozinha.

May estava absorta em pensamentos…

_"Quem mais estará olhando a lua? Uma lua assim, apaixonante, linda e agradável. Ainda bem que estou sozinha, o que pensariam se descobrissem que tem uma garota sentada na grama observando uma simples lua cheia? Será que iriam achar que vou virar lobisomem? Mas, também, seria perfeito se Drew estivesse aqui... MAY pare de pensar nesse convencido! Ele não te merece! Mas, mesmo assim você é apaixonada por ele... Você realmente não aprende, garota."_

Ela soltou um leve suspiro, mas o que não sabia é que tinha alguém vindo em sua direção.

DREW: BUUUU! – veio por trás da garota e a assustou tocando em seus ombros.

MAY: Ah! – ela se vira e encara o garoto de cabelos verdes – Drew! Você me assustou!

A morena reclamou, mas o garoto apenas riu.

DREW: E qual você acha que era a intenção? – perguntou entre risadas.

MAY: Humpf! – ela virou seu rosto e voltou a encarar a lua.

Ela ignorou completamente quando Drew se sentou ao seu lado na grama, não se incomodava de tê-lo por perto, na verdade, era o que ela mais queria. Drew percebeu que fez besteira, mas logo tentou concertar.

DREW: O que você parece sentada aqui na grama olhando pras estrelas? – perguntou descontraído, apenas esperando uma reação da jovem, qualquer coisa.

MAY: Sei lá… – o garoto a olhou, não esperava uma resposta, mas aquilo significava que ela o havia perdoado. – Uma garota prestes a se tornar lobisomem?

O garoto riu, mas balançou a cabeça negativamente, daquela vez, ele estava certo e ela errada.

DREW: Não, você parece uma garota que está esperando uma nave alienígena vir buscá-la durante a escuridão da noite.

Dessa vez quem riu foi a morena. Ela encarou aqueles olhos verdes penetrantes que Drew tinha e perguntou, sem desviar o olhar:

MAY: Jura? Então você é um alien bem do intrometido que veio aqui apenas pra zoar da minha cara! – disse ela com indiferença, mas sem desviar os olhos.

O garoto não conseguia mais manter o olhar, então olhou para baixo e murmurou...

DREW: Desculpe – murmurou –, não vou mais te incomodar.

Ele começou a levantar-se, mas foi impedido por uma mão macia e delicada que segurava o seu pulso.

MAY: Não quis dizer isso. – disse a garota, sorrindo. – Apenas disse o que você parecia, e não o que realmente está acontecendo.

O garoto abriu um sorriso enorme. _"Então minha presença não é tão horrível assim para ela!"_ – pensou, e voltou a se sentar ao lado da garota que ele tanto amava.

DREW: Então você gosta da minha presença? – perguntou, já sabendo da resposta, mas não querendo perder o clima que estava se formando ali.

MAY: Não abuse! – disse a morena, rindo. – Mas, tenho que confessar, quando você quer, sabe ser bem legal – ela ruborizou com o que disse.

Drew foi pego de surpresa por aquelas palavras. Esperava que a morena dissesse algo como: "Não, mas não quero ficar sozinha" ou "lógico que não, deixe de ser imbecil". Mas as palavras que saíram da boca da morena o pegaram de surpresa.

DREW: C-como disse? – perguntou perplexo.

MAY: Que você sabe ser muito legal... Quando quer – ela voltou a olhar para a lua.

DREW: O que você tanto olha para a lua, hein, May?

MAY: Sei lá, a lua parece que me hipnotiza sabe, ela é encantadora, linda, e surpreendente.

DREW: Exatamente como você – disse ele, mas quando percebeu já era tarde demais, e, para não encarar os orbes azuis de sua amada, simplesmente virou a cabeça para o lado, dando fim a uma amizade que há pouco se estabilizara.

MAY: Como disse? – agora é a vez dela se espantar. – O que quer dizer com isso Drew? – perguntou, mas tinha a impressão de que já sabia a resposta, mesmo sem ele lhe dizer.

DREW: Quero dizer que... Que gosto de você, maia do que deveria, para ser sincero.

MAY: Também gosto de você, afinal, é meu amigo. Meu melhor amigo.

DREW: Não foi desse tipo de gostar que eu falei, May, e você sabe muito bem disso. – ele ainda não havia virado o rosto para sua amada ver sua expressão. Ele havia se encolhido, estava completamente ruborizado.

A morena ruborizou completamente, claro que havia entendido o amigo, mas estava receosa em acreditar no seu coração, afinal, nem sempre os sentimentos acertavam...

MAY: Drew, eu... – mas parou, não conseguiu terminar a frase que desejava dizer a ele desde que percebeu seus sentimentos, as duas palavras restantes simplesmente não saíram de sua boca.

O garoto, percebendo que a morena ficara calada, decidiu dar um fim nisso.

DREW: Olha, esquece o que eu disse, tá? Essas palavras nunca saíram da minha boca, não há mais nada a ser falado. – ele estava se levantando, quando as mãos da morena o seguraram novamente, e seu corpo todo se arrepiou.

MAY: Você tem razão. – o garoto voltou e se sentou novamente ao seu lado, fitando os belos orbes azuis. – Não há mais nada a ser falado.

Dizendo isso, a morena simplesmente se aproximou de Drew. Este, percebendo aonde ela queria chegar, foi se aproximando dela também, e fechou seus olhos.

Segundos depois, os dois foram envolvidos em uma onda de amor e felicidade. Sentiam como se estivessem entrando no céu. Um beijo doce, quente e amoroso, como os dois nunca nem haviam imaginado. Eles iam se aproximando cada vez mais; se aquilo fosse um sonho, nunca mais queriam acordar.

Em uma janela, observando tudo...

ASH: Eu sabia que ele era apaixonado pela May!

BROCK: Quem não sabia? Tava muito na cara, né?

ASH: Ele negou, negou, negou, mas no fundo, até ele sabia que era completamente apaixonado por ela!

BROCK: É muito fofo tudo isso, mas respondendo à sua pergunta, não!

ASH: Que pergunta?

BROCK: Não lembra quando eu disse: "Ash! Nada pode ser mais importante do que dormir e sonhar com as minhas lindas Joys e Jennys." E você respondeu: "Nem mesmo o Drew indo em direção a May numa noite estrelada? Onde os dois pensam que estão sozinhos?" Então! Não, nem mesmo isso é melhor do que sonhar com as minhas lindas Joys e Jennys! Nada é mais importante que isso! Só eu vê-las pessoalmente! – seus olhos se transformaram em corações.

ASH: Você realmente não tem jeito Brock! – ele deu um tapa na própria testa, aquilo já havia passado dos limites! E o pior: ainda não haviam criado um antídoto para a doença que o Brock tinha! Ele era mulherengo de carteirinha! Pelo que Ash sabia, deveria esperar que criassem algum antídoto.

BROCK: Os dois ainda estão se beijando?

ASH: Sim. – disse ele depois de olhar pela janela, e então ele teve uma ideia. – EI! ISSO AÍ TÁ TÃO BOM QUE VOCÊS NÃO PARAM NÃO? EU E O BROCK AINDA TEMOS QUE FAZER UM INTERROGATÓRIO PRO DREW! E JÁ TÁ FICANDO TARDE, EU QUERO DORMIR, SABIAM? – ele gritou isso e os dois se afastaram o mais rápido que conseguiram.

O casal ruborizou violentamente e olhou para a janela, onde os dois amigos estavam rindo sem parar.

DREW: Eu mato eles! Juro que mato!

MAY: Avisa-me quando for fazer isso, eu ajudo você!

DREW: Tenho que ir, boa noite May! – ele deu um rápido selinho na garota, o que a deixou sem palavras por alguns segundos, mas, assim que ela se lembrou de como se respirava, respondeu:

MAY: Boa noite Drew.

E ela viu o amor de sua vida se afastando, e percebeu que devia fazer o mesmo, pois estava ficando frio e estava na hora dela voltar para cama. O simples pensamento do Max dormindo já a desanimava, mas ela sabia que tinha que continuar.

_Continua..._


	19. O interrogatório maluco

Acidentes e comemorações

Cap. 20 - O interrogatório... Maluco

Após o Ash ter estragado o clima, Drew foi indo para o quarto pensando em mil e uma maneiras de matar o moreno, mas ele sempre acabava preso no fim de suas idéias, então pensou na que ele ficava menos tempo na cadeia.

May não queria que aquele momento tivesse acabado, mas nem tudo é como a gente quer, então foi obrigada a voltar para o quarto onde Max roncava que nem um Snorlax.

A morena deitou-se em sua cama e fechou seus olhos, tentando dormir, mas sempre acabava pensando em seu beijo com o amado Drew.

MAX: ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONC! – ele roncava pior do que um Snorlax.

May ficou irritada, e não é nada bom quando ela se irrita. Mas estava feliz demais para matar o irmão, então apenas jogou um travesseiro nele.

MAX: Aí! Ta chovendo pra dentro! Ta chovendo galinha! – ele olhava desesperado pros lados.

MAY: Que ta chovendo galinha o quê! Foi só o travesseiro de penas que eu joguei em você, sua anta! – ela deitou-se na cama, mas estava sem travesseiro e sua cabeça bateu no colchão. – E devolve meu travesseiro! E para de roncar, quero dormir!

MAX: Pra sonhar com o Drew? – pergunta jogando o travesseiro de volta pra irmã.

MAY: Cala a boca e dorme! Mas não ronca, se não o que vai te acertar será algo muito pior do que um fofo travesseiro de penas. – ela disse isso com a voz tão calma que chegou a assustar o irmão, e este tratou de não dormir antes da irmã já estar do décimo quinto sono. – E você furou meu travesseiro! Sua peste!

Drew estava na frente da porta do seu quarto, concentrando-se para não matar Brock, e muito menos Ash. Respirou fundo, ia abrir, mas parou, respirou fundo novamente, e agora sim! Mas não deu, respirou fundo mais uma vez e entrou.

Encontrou o quarto em um escuro total, nada além da escuridão, estranhou, mas ia em direção à sua cama. Quando uma luz forte iluminou o meio do quarto, onde havia uma cadeira de madeira.

Ele encaminhou-se até lá estranhando, mas tudo bem, sabia que era algo de Ash e Brock. Quando o bobão havia dito: "temos que fazer um interrogatório pro Drew" ele tava falando sério.

BROCK: Sente-se, caro Drew. – disse com a voz num tom formal.

Drew sentou-se na cadeira meio desconfiado.

ASH: Diga-nos, você confessa que está literalmente apaixonado pela madame May? – perguntou com um bloco de papel na mão e uma caneta.

DREW: Onde você aprendeu a falar assim? – perguntou com uma sobrancelha erguida; nem parecia o mesmo Ash idiota que ele conhecia.

ASH: O Brock me ensinou – disse com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

Brock deu uma cotovelada em Ash e este reclamou. Mas continuaram o interrogatório.

ASH: Responda logo, senhor! – disse fingindo-se de importante novamente.

DREW: Não sou obrigado a responder!

BROCK: É sim! Você assinou este formulário que lhe obriga a responder! – disse mostrando um papel:

Eu, Drew, juro que responderei apenas a verdade no interrogatório feito pelo criador de Pokémons Brock e pela pelo lindo e maravilhoso Ash Ketchum. Prometo solenemente que não mentirei e esta carta não foi escrita pelo lindo, querido, gostoso e perfeito treinador Pokémon Ash Ketchum. E sim por mim, Drew.

ASS: Drew_cabelo-de-grama

DREW: Vocês são patéticos! – ele revirou os olhos.

ASH: Responde logo! Você assinou!

DREW: Essa não é minha assinatura!

BROCK: Ash! Você não sabia nem como é a assinatura do Drew antes de fazer a falsificação? Você é o pior falsificante que eu já vi!

DREW: Acabou de confessar!

BROCK: Confessar o que?

DREW: Que vocês falsificaram!

BROCK: Eu não disse nada, você ouviu, Ash?

ASH: Sim, você disse que – mas Brock pisou com força em seu pé –, não... Ouvi... Nada – disse segurando o pé com a mão.

DREW: Ok, eu respondo! – desistiu.

ASH: Brock, liga a luz, não consigo escrever no escuro!

BROCK: Ok. – o mais velho foi até a parede e ligou a luz, mostrando toda a bagunça que era o quarto deles.

DREW: Ok, eu confesso, eu gosto um pouquinho da May. Só um pouquinho!

ASH: Você nem ME engana! Acha que vai enganar o Brock, que é um profissional?

BROCK: Ta na cara que você é loucamente apaixonado pela May! Acorda, até o Ash percebeu, acho que a única que ainda não tinha percebido era a May!

DREW: Não sou apaixonado por ela, e nem ta tão na cara assim que eu amo, – ele se toca no que disse e logo muda – gosto dela.

BROCK: Você acabou de confessar que a ama e, além disso, até a Misty que perdeu a memória percebeu o amor entre vocês!

DREW: E dai?

ASH: Deixe de ser tapado e convida ela pra tomar um sorvete, ou sei lá, inventa alguma coisa!

DREW: Olha quem fala, o sujo falando do mal lavado!

ASH: Não sou sujo! Tomei banho ontem! Ou foi anteontem? Sei lá! Mas eu tomei banho ainda essa semana! – disse encarando o amigo de cabelos verdes.

DREW: Meu Deus! Que foi que eu fiz pra ter um amigo tão idiota? Joguei pedra na cruz?

BROCK: Às vezes eu me pergunto a mesma coisa.

ASH: Ih! Brock, ele te chamou de idiota! – disse na maior cara de pau, nem se tocando que era dele que o Drew falava.

BROCK/DREW: ... – "caem pra trás"

ASH: Vocês não deviam jogar pedras na cruz, o Senhor fica bravo, e Drew, não fez catequese? Um dos dez mandamentos é: "não falar o nome do Senhor em vão"!

DREW: Isso é tortura! Alguém me tira daqui! – disse ajoelhado olhando para o teto com as mãos em forma de oração.

ASH: Eu ainda vou entender o Drew!

BROCK: Boa sorte!

ASH: Ô Drew, a May beija bem?

DREW: Eu to num hospício!

ASH: Acho que sim, mas eu não sei, nunca beijei ela!

DREW: Nem se atreva a tentar!

ASH: Ok, ok.

BROCK: Acho que o Drew já pagou bastante mico, falando em mico, lembra da nossa apostinha, Drew?

DREW: É mesmo! Tinha esquecido! Ash! Cadê a bicicleta que o Hobbie te alugou?

ASH: Bem... Falando nela, erm, tipo assim... Hehê, tá tarde, né? Vamos dormir?

BROCK: O que você fez com a bicicleta? – disse com uma raiva que não é muito normal no moreno.

ASH: Hehê, eu explico!

_Continua..._


	20. A aposta

Cap. 21 - A aposta.

Ash estava em uma enrascada, se falasse a verdade, Brock o mataria, se mentisse, iriam descobrir a verdade logo e Brock também o mataria.

BROCK: Anda, cadê a bicicleta que eu paguei?

ASH: Nossa, a porta é bonita, né?

DREW: O que você fez com aquela bicicleta? – perguntou com uma raiva fora dos limites.

ASH: Por que você está interessado? Nem foi você que pagou!

DREW: Acontece que eu e o Brock fizemos uma aposta com a May e o Max, se a bicicleta estiver inteira, nós vencemos, se ela estiver queimada, eles vencem. Então, por tudo que é sagrado, cadê a bicicleta? – perguntou levantando Ash pelo colarinho do pijama.

BROCK: Calma! Ele não seria idiota o suficiente para deixar algo acontecer com uma bicicleta alugada. né?

DREW: Tem razão – disse soltando o moreno. – Cadê a bicicleta? Quero fazer o anão de jardim pagar o maior mico da vida dele!

BROCK: Mas ele já queimou uma bicicleta que pegou emprestado de uma garota que ele nunca viu e que não é das mais calmas. ASH, onde está a bicicleta? – perguntou olhando o garoto com um olhar de "me diz o que eu quero ouvir, ou eu te mato"

DREW: Cadê aquela droga de bicicleta?

ASH: Hehe, bem, eu acho que, erm, a May e o Max – assustou-se com a cara dos amigos e fechou os olhos – ganharam a aposta.

BROCK/DREW: O QUÊ?! – eles gritaram tão alto que acordaram o ginásio inteiro.

DAYSE: O que houve? – perguntou desesperada aparecendo na porta com um roupão rosa.

VIOLET: Alguém se machucou? – perguntou toda despenteada com um roupão azul marinho.

DREW: Ainda não, mas por pouco tempo – ele olhou ameaçadoramente para o moreno que já estava tremendo como vara verde.

LILY: Quem foi que me acordou? – perguntou com cara de assassina.

ASH: Foram eles – disse apontando para os amigos tremendo mais do que uma folha no meio de uma ventania.

LILY: Eu preciso do meu sono de beleza! – ela estava com um roupão lilás e com o rosto quase vermelho de raiva. – Toma isso – disse dando um tapão em Brock – e isso – disse dando um tapão em Drew também.

BROCK/DREW: Ai!

MAY: O que está acontecendo aqui?

MAX: Briga! Briga! – ele olha pros lados e vê apenas a Lily se afastando dos garotos – Ah!, cadê a briga? Quem acordou a May?

ASH: Eles!

MAX: Só porque eu ia poder dormir agora!

DREW: Mas você tava roncando feito um Snorlax antes de eu ir lá no jardim! – corou ao ver os olhares maliciosos que os amigos lançaram para ele.

MAX: Isso foi antes da May fazer chover galinhas lá no quarto!

TODOS: Chover galinhas? – Drew estava pensando seriamente em colocar Max num hospício quando casasse com May.

MAY: Joguei um travesseiro de penas nessa anta e ele furou meu travesseiro!

TODOS: Ah tá. – suspiraram aliviados.

MAX: Isso não é jeito de se acordar um ser humano!

DREW: Mas você não é um ser humano, é um Pokémon mais evoluído!

ASH: Não insulte os Pokémons, Drew!

Todos caíram na gargalhada, principalmente com a cara de ofendido que o Max fez.

LILY: Mas por que vocês nos acordaram e interromperam o meu sono de beleza?

DAYSE/VIOLET: E o meu!

ASH: Ah! É que eu disse quem venceu aquela aposta que eles fize... – mas não pôde terminar, pois Brock tapou sua boca.

BROCK: Ele não sabe o que está falando!

DREW: Nossa, tá tão tarde que ele tá até delirando! – os dois abriram sorrisos falsos que não enganam nem um Caterpie, que segundo Misty é o Pokémon mais burro do mundo.

MAY: Acho que isso significa que eu e o Max ganhamos!

DREW: Claro que não! O Ash está delirando!

MAX: Cabelo de gosma! Você tá preparado pra pagar o maior mico da sua vida?

DREW: Não!

MAX: Tanto faz! Amanhã! Você tá ferrado!

MAY: Brock! Passa meus R$: 5,00!

BROCK: Eu gostava dos meus R$: 5,00! – disse tirando do bolso uma nota de cinco.

MAY: É um prazer apostar com você!

BROCK: Pena que não posso dizer o mesmo!

DAYSE: Brock, solta o Ash, ele ta ficando roxo!

Nesse momento, todos olharam para Ash que estava realmente ficando mais roxo, pois a mão do amigo estava impedindo-o de respirar.

BROCK: Ops – ele solta Ash que suga o máximo possível de ar.

ASH: É só uma aposta!

BROCK: Não é apenas uma aposta, o Drew terá que pagar o maior mico da vida dele!

Enquanto Brock explicava as regras para Ash, as irmãs sensacionais saíam e iam continuar o sono de beleza delas, enquanto May e Drew trocavam olhares, era o verde grama, no azul oceano. Um atraindo o outro, como uma teia que parecia os juntar cada vez mais.

Se um meteoro caísse bem na frente deles, eles não veriam. Drew sorriu, May corou e retribuiu o sorriso, mas nem todos estavam discutindo para não perceber a cena...

MAX: Ei! Eu perdi alguma coisa? O que aconteceu entre a May e o Drew?

Nosso querido casal DAML corou e desviou o olhar, um meteoro não iria fazê-los corar, mas Max era MUITO pior que um meteoro.

ASH: Longa história, mas, resumindo, os dois encontraram-se no jardim, pensavam que estavam sozinhos, numa noite estrelada... Você entendeu. – disse com um sorriso muito malicioso no rosto.

MAY/DREW: Cala a boca! – disseram em uníssono.

MAX: Não entendi – disse coçando a cabeça, como se tivesse que resolver um dos mais difíceis dos quebra-cabeças.

TODOS: ... – "caem pra trás"

BROCK: Deixe de ser besta! Eles se beijaram, sua anta!

MAX: Por que não disseram logo? – mas só então percebeu o que o amigo tinha falado – HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA A May ta namorando! A May ta namorando! Minha irmã ta com o cabelo de gosma! Lá lá lá lá lá lá!

MAY: Cala boca! – ela corou muito e evitou olhar pro amado Drew – vamos logo, ta ficando tarde!

ASH: Concordo! A gente tem que dormir! Temos que acordar cedo amanhã!

Todos olhavam Ash como se ele fosse um extra terrestre.

BROCK: Quem é você e o que você fez com o meu amigo?

MAY: Ele é o Ash apaixonado que quer que a noite passe rápido para ele poder ver a Misty mais rápido amanhã!

DREW: Depois fala de mim, né?

MAX: Vamos logo, amanhã o Drew vai pagar um mico inesquecível! – ele olhou para o garoto de cabelos verdes e abriu um largo sorriso maldoso.

DREW: Por que esse dia tem que acabar?

BROCK: 'Ce tá ferrado!

Então todos foram dormir, e com esse "boa noite" do Brock, Drew estava "MUITO" animado para o próximo dia.

_Continua..._


	21. Mamãe, papai, to com fome

Cap. 22 - Mamãe, papai, to com fome!

Todos dormiram e acordaram bem cedo, às nove horas da manhã. Ash estava muito animado para ir até o hospital ver sua amada Misty.

Drew acordou com um mau-humor que era quase impossível de se imaginar; arrancar um sorriso dele era uma missão impossível.

May e Max estavam muito alegres, brincalhões e extrovertidos, mal esperando a hora em que Drew teria que se fantasiar do que Max quisesse – e da cabeça do baixinho nunca saíam coisas muito boas.

As irmãs sensacionais estavam um pouco tristes, pois o médico havia ligado e avisado que elas teriam que cuidar da irmã, e que ela não poderia fazer muitos esforços, no caso, o ginásio ficaria uma bagunça!

Todos saíram do ginásio lá pelas dez horas, May era a única que conseguia impedir que o amado ficasse reclamando o caminho todo, dizendo coisas que o consolavam e o que ele queria ouvir.

No meio do caminho, encontraram uma garota morena e linda, Ash e as irmãs sensacionais a reconheceram na hora, e o moreno falou:

ASH: Cristine! Vem com a gente até o hospital!

CRISTINE: Não, Ash, eu vou outro dia! – disse abrindo um falso sorriso.

DAYSE: Ta maluco, Ketchum?

LILY: Nem ouse aparecer lá em casa, Crissy!

CRISTINE: Não me chama de Crissy!

Ela foi embora e Ash ficou com uma pulga atrás da orelha.

ASH: Pensei que ela e a Misty fossem amigas!

VIOLET: Amigas? Fala sério! Se odeiam desde que se conheceram! É mais fácil a Misty dizer que odeia os Pokémons aquáticos do que ela e a Crissy serem amigas!

ASH: Mas a Cristine me disse que elas eram muito amigas!

DAYSE: Mentiu! Elas nunca vão ser amigas!

MAY: Por quê?

LILY: A Crissy sempre acaba com tudo que a Misty gosta, quando a Misty ganhou o papel principal numa peça da escola, a Crissy ficou MUITO brava e no meio da peça ela "sem querer" jogou o cenário em cima da Misty! Bem na parte mais importante, quando a personagem dela recebia um prêmio, uma árvore do cenário misteriosamente cai em cima dela, e daí a Crissy sai de trás de uma moita e finge-se de chocada.

DAYSE: Depois descobriram que foi ela.

VIOLET: Será que tudo isso é por causa do Jony?

ASH: Quem é Jony? – perguntou muito enciumado.

Ele podia estar apenas fingindo que era namorado de Misty, mas o amor que sente pela jovem é completamente verdadeiro.

DAYSE: É um garoto muito bonito que estudava junto da Misty e da Crissy, elas estavam sempre brigando, porque ele é um gato! Muito bonito, as duas sempre tiveram uma quedinha por ele, mas depois que ela começou a viajar com você, acho que nem se lembra que ele existe!

VIOLET: Ai, mas o Jony é tão lindo! Aqueles olhos azuis e aquele cabelinho loiro!

ASH: Mas a Misty é a minha namorada! Ai dele se ousar dar em cima dela! – disse com muito ciúme, nem se preocupando em disfarçar.

MAY: Não precisa ficar com ciúme! Acho que a Misty gosta de verdade de você!

ASH: Isso porque contaram pra ela que a gente tava junto!

VIOLET: Mas ela aceitou bem demais não acha?

ASH: Isso porque foi aquele tal de Hobbie quem disse!

DREW: Tem alguém com muito ciúme pra estar com ela só porque acha o certo!

BROCK: Gente, todo mundo sabe que o Ash é apaixonado pela ruivinha desde que eles se viram pela primeira vez!

ASH: Mentira! Eu não era tão apaixonado assim, acho que agora que eu me apaixonei por ela de verdade.

MAX: Acabou de confessar que ama ela! – ele começa a rir feito um idiota, mas não é muito difícil, afinal ele já é um mesmo!

TODOS (menos Ash): "caem pra trás"

ASH: Amo sim! E digo pra quem quiser e pra quem não quiser ouvir também! EU AMO MISTY WATERFLOWER! – disse em alto e bom som, quase gritando.

DREW: Nunca pensei que você fosse ficar assim por uma garota – disse encarando o amigo, mas dando rápidas olhadas para a morena que estava ao seu lado.

ASH: Olha quem fala, podia fazer o mesmo com a May, não? Acho que ela iria gostar!

MAY: Cala a boca, Ash!

ASH: Não calo a boca é minha! – disse como uma criança mimada.

BROCK: Crianças! Chegamos, agora silencio! – disse como se fossem criancinhas pequenas.

VIOLET: Nada de arranjarem problemas no hospital!

LILY: Se não o papai vai ficar bravo – disse olhando para Brock.

BROCK: Que? Eu? Papai? Tá maluca mulher?

MAY: É papai! Num fica babo com a gente num! Nós só queremo binca! – disse com vozinha de criancinha pequena.

MAX: É! Papa! To com fomi! – disse como se tivesse acabado de fazer três anos.

DREW: Mama! Da comida pa genti! – disse olhando pra Lily.

DAYSE: Nossa, virei titia!

VIOLET: Eu também!

LILY: Pera aí! To muito velha pra brincar de casinha!

BROCK: Digo o mesmo!

MAY: Papai! Mama! Num bliguem! Se num eu cholo! – disse fazendo cara de choro.

ASH: Quelo comida! – disse imitando May.

DREW: Vamo plo hoxpitau vê a tia Misty!

ASH: Minha namolada!

BROCK: Era só o que me faltava, eu que não vou entrar nessa brincadeira!

ASH/DREW/MAX/MAY: Buááááááááááááááááááááááááááááááááááááááááá – começaram a fingir que estavam chorando como criancinhas nanicas.

BROCK: Calem a boca!

DAYSE: Não trate os seus filhos assim!

VIOLET: Calma, depois da visita o papai e a mamãe pagam uma comida bem gostosa pra vocês!

LILY: Eu que não vou pagar nada!

BROCK: Muito menos eu!

DAYSE: Já assumiram que são o papai e a mamãe deles? Que bom!

VIOLET: Que bom nada, eu nem fui convidada pro casamento!

DAYSE: Nem eu! Que irmã desnaturada você é, hein Lily?! – disse fingindo cara de reprovação.

ASH: Ah! Vamos logo, a Misty está nos esperando! – disse voltando a falar na forma natural.

BROCK: E, perdi um filho – comemorou.

LILY: Que pai desnaturado você é!

DREW: Eu paro de fingir se depois o Brock pagar o almoço pra gente!

BROCK: E se eu disser que não?

MAY: Aí eu o Drew e o Max entramos no hospital fingindo que somos seus filhos e fazendo o maior berreiro e a maior bagunça, e como somos menores, a culpa vai ser SUA!

DREW: Não quero ser irmão da May!

ASH: É, como eles vão namorar se são irmãos?

VIOLET: Acho melhor fingirem que são primos distantes!

DREW: Boa idéia! Eu sou um primo distante da May e do pirralho.

BROCK: Ta! Tudo bem, mas ai de quem comer muito!

MAX: Já sei de que você vai ter que se fantasiar! – disse com um olhar sombrio no rosto.

DREW: De quê? – perguntou meio que temeroso e medroso.

MAX: Segredo!

MAY: Conta pra mim?

MAX: Não, todo mundo fica sabendo hoje de tarde.

Drew não ficou nada feliz e ficou pior que de manhã, mas todos entraram como pessoas de sua respectiva idade no hospital e foram ver Misty.

_Continua..._


	22. Saindo do hospital

Cap. 23 - Saindo do hospital

Eles chegaram ao quarto de Misty e entraram em silencio. Eliane ainda estava dormindo, mas Misty já havia acordado e brincava com Togepi.

MISTY: Poxa! Vocês demoraram!

ASH: Desculpa, amor – disse sentando-se ao lado da ruiva e pegando na sua mão.

DREW: A culpa é do Brock que ficou embromando pra aceitar pagar o almoço – disse encarando o moreno e dando o primeiro sorriso sínico do dia.

MAX: A May e o Drew estão namorando! – disse com um largo sorriso.

MISTY: Sabia que vocês se gostavam.

Com o barulho da conversa, Eliane acabou acordando e encarou os amigos, depois de guardar seu Pokémon na pokebola.

ELIANE: Bom dia! – disse bocejando.

MISTY: Bom dia, dorminhoca.

TODOS: Bom dia.

ELIANE: Acho que depois daquele filme eu acabei apagando – disse soltando outro bocejo.*

MAX: Que filme vocês viram?

MISTY: Como se fosse a primeira vez.

MAY: Eu já vi, é muito fofo – os olhos esmeraldinos brilhavam.

ELIANE: É um dos meus preferidos! Amanhã nós podemos ver o amor é cego, já viu, May? É lindo! – exclamou, com seus próprios olhos brilhando também.

MAY: Sim! Eu to junto na sessão cinema! Amo esses filmes!

MISTY: Eu vi esse e me apaixonei! Duvido que tenha um melhor, mas já que vocês vão ver, eu to junto, a Eli disse que é muito bom. – Misty também se empolgou.

VIOLET: Eu to junto, os filmes são demais! A gente já viu um milhão de vezes, mas nunca é demais!

DAYSE: Concordo!

LILY: Vamos todas nós ver!

DREW: Vocês não vão começar a chorar, né? – perguntou olhando para as meninas que tinham os olhos brilhando.

MISTY: Depende, eu chorei no ultimo.

ASH: Por quê? – perguntou espantado com a possibilidade, será que a sua namorada tinha se machucado?

MISTY: Porque o filme foi muito fofo, e eu fiquei com pena daquela menina.

ELIANE: Mas o garoto realmente a ama, porque ele não desistiu quando descobriu que a cada vinte e quatro horas ela perdia a memória e achava que era sempre o mesmo dia.

MAY: É fofo quando ele faz aquele vídeo. Eu achei super engraçada a parte em que o amigo dele se veste de mulher pra representar quando os dois se conheceram.

VIOLET: Sim, é muito engraçado com aquela roupa rosa.

MAX: Eu to dentro, adoro filmes românticos!

MAY: Desde quando?

MAX: Que outra oportunidade eu vou ter de ver vocês chorando e se escorando na pessoa mais próxima? Dayse, Violet, eu fico no meio de vocês – disse abrindo um largo sorriso malicioso.

DREW/ASH: Também to dentro – disseram percebendo o ponto de vista do baixinho.

BROCK: Eu fico do lado de qualquer uma de vocês – disse olhando para as irmãs sensacionais.

DREW: Você fica ao lado da Lily, afinal vocês já tem dois filhos e um filho de um primo distante. – disse rindo.

MISTY: Sério? Por que ninguém me disse antes que eu tinha dois sobrinhos?

LILY: É mentira! Esses seus amigos que ficaram se fingindo de bebês pro Brock e eu pagarmos o almoço.

MAY: Mamãe, num fala axim! – disse falando como criancinha novamente.

MAX: É, o papa vai paga a cumida pa nois depois, num vai?

BROCK: Calem-se, calem-se, vocês me deixam louco!

MISTY: Isso me soa familiar…

ASH: Você vê Chaves?

ELIANE: A Misty não gosta, mas os nossos priminhos sim, e eles a obrigavam a assistir.

MISTY: O que é Chaves?

ASH: Um programa na TV.

MISTY: Cadê o médico? Quero sair logo desse manicômio.

ELIANE: Isso é só um hospital, não um manicômio!

MISTY: É um manicômio sim! Eu não agüento mais ficar nessa cama deitada que nem uma inútil, eu quero fazer alguma coisa!

BROCK: Calma, o médico pediu pra você ficar de repouso em casa!

MISTY: Que repouso o quê, Brock! Eu já to de molho há um século aqui, não agüento ficar deitada nem mais um segundo – disse sentando-se e cruzando as pernas que nem índio.

DREW: Ela é sempre enérgica assim?

ELIANE/BROCK/ASH/LiLY/VIOLET/DAYSE: É.

MISTY: Não sou enérgica, só não gosto de ficar sem fazer nada, parecendo uma inútil.

MAX: E qual a diferença?

DREW: Às vezes me pergunto se você e o Ash não são irmãos.

MAY: Por quê?

DREW: Os dois são burros que dá até pena, e são feios também – disse arrumando o cabelo.

MAX: Eu não mandei você acreditar no Ash e apostar comigo, bebe chorão!

MISTY: Que aposta?

Eles explicaram tudo a ela e a Eliane, logo depois o médico finalmente chega.

MISTY: Aleluia! Posso sair daqui – disse levantando-se, mas logo sentando novamente.

ASH: O que houve? – perguntou segurando as duas mãos da namorada.

MISTY: Dor de cabeça – disse soltando uma das mãos e colocando-a em sua cabeça, como se a segurasse para que esta não caia.

MÉDICO: Vá com calma, Misty. Você terá essas dores de cabeça se agir muito rápido, principalmente depois de ficar tanto tempo deitada. Sempre que você se recordar de alguma coisa, sentirá uma enorme dor de cabeça. Quanto maior a lembrança, maior a dor, mas assim que você lembrar, a dor passa.

MISTY: Que maravilha – ironizou.

ELIANE: Ela vai ter que ficar quanto tempo em repouso?

MISTY: Dois segundos. Um, dois. Pronto, não preciso mais ficar deitada numa cama que nem uma pessoa em coma – disse novamente levantando-se, mas mais devagar dessa vez.

Só então todos perceberam que ela já estava vestida, com um short Jeans e uma blusa branca de alcinha, com o seu inseparável All Star vermelho.

DAYSE: Você não perde tempo!

MISTY: Não, vamos logo embora! Qual a maneira mais rápida pra eu recuperar a memória?

MÉDICO: Que tal irmos com calma?

MISTY: Vamos logo, não agüento mais ficar aqui! Odeio hospitais!

LILY: Tem coisas que nem amnésia muda!

MÉDICO: Bem, o melhor seria você freqüentar lugares que ia antes de perder a memória…

ASH: Você vai voltar a viajar com a gente! – disse abrindo um largo sorriso para a namorada.

MISTY: ISSO! – disse pulando no pescoço de Ash e lhe dando um baita abraço.

ELIANE: Eu vou junto! Pra ajudar a cuidar de você. Não posso confiar em uma ruiva que age por impulso!

MISTY: Claro, por que não leva o Gary junto?

BROCK: Quem sabe o Ash e o Gary finalmente fazem as pazes.

ASH: Por quê? – perguntou olhando nos olhos esmeralda de sua amada.

MISTY: Ele é o namorado da Eli!

ELIANE: Se não for incômodo.

DREW: Claro que não é!

MISTY: Então vamos logo embora daqui! – disse indo pra porta.

VIOLET: Claro, obrigada doutor.

MÉDICO: As ordens – disse observando todo saindo – ela não muda nunca. Nem com amnésia é possível fazer essa garota ficar menos agitada.

_Continua…_


	23. Eu era medrosa?

Cap. 24 - Eu era medrosa?

Todos foram para o centro de Cerulean, afinal, Brock e Lily teriam que pagar o almoço…

MISTY: Onde a gente vai comer?

ASH: Em um restaurante que tenha uma boa comida!

ELIANE: Eu acho que eu sei onde podemos ir.

Todo mundo seguiu Eliane, ela ia cada vez mais para o centro, e o restaurante nunca aparecia.

MAX: Cadê o restaurante?

MAY: Como você quer que eu saiba?

DREW: To morrendo de fome!

ELIANE: Estamos quase chegando!

VIOLET: Não se preocupem, o restaurante não vai fugir.

MAY: Mas e o meu estômago?

ASH/MAX: E o meu!

MISTY: Sempre são tão esfomeados assim? – uma gota se formara em sua testa.

BROCK: São.

Então, foi como se a ficha finalmente tivesse caído para Ash. _"Sempre são tão esfomeados assim?" _Misty o conhecia demais e sabia que ele era esfomeado até a última raiz de seu cabelo, mas ela não o reconhecia. Era como se outra pessoa tivesse tomado o corpo da sua Misty.

Ele sentiu-se estranho. Até agora achava que nada tinha acontecido com Misty, que ela apenas iria acreditar em tudo o que ele dizia, mas pelo visto ela também não se lembrava de nada. Era o significado de amnésia, afinal.

Sua Misty estava diferente, ele estava conhecendo uma garota nova. Uma garota que não era a sua Misty. Como uma irmã gêmea.

ASH P.O.V

Olhei mais uma vez para o corpo que eu estava tão acostumado a ver, todos os dias, todos os minutos. Mas ela tinha mudado. Estava confusa e estranha. Eu estava enganado-a. Não. Eu estou enganando a mim mesmo. Estou enganando a nós dois. Eu não sou apaixonado por essa Misty que pensa que é minha namorada. Eu sou apaixonado pela Misty que me xinga e sempre briga comigo.

A Misty que me chama de idiota e reclama por eu sempre fazer nós nos perdermos. Não sou apaixonado por essa Misty amorosa e curiosa. Essa Misty que não sabe de absolutamente nada. Sou apaixonado simplesmente pela outra Misty.

PIKACHU: Pika pika pi? "Tudo bem Ash?"

EU: Claro, amigão! – eu sorri de forma bem amarela, o que Pikachu obviamente percebeu, mas quis deixar quieto.

BROCK: Tem certeza, amigo?

EU: Claro! Só estou com fome.

O que era uma completa mentira, fora a parte da fome.

ASH P.O.V _OFF_

Brock aproximou-se de Ash, preocupado com o amigo.

BROCK: Tem certeza mesmo, Ash? – ele sussurrou, para que apenas seu amigo escutasse.

ASH: Claro, Brock – sussurrou de volta.

MISTY: Ei! Amor, por que eu tenho apenas Pokémons aquáticos nas minhas pokebolas? – perguntou intrigada.

TOGEPI: TOGE! "Ei!"

MISTY: Fora o Togepi.

ASH: Você ama os pokemons aquáticos, Misty – ele falou simplesmente, ainda pensando em como soava estranho ouvir Misty chamando-o de amor.

MISTY: Mas eles são tão molhados e gostam tanto de ficar na água…

ASH: Você ama a água, parece uma sereia quando nada – ele falou, lembrando-se da apresentação que ele viu Misty fazer.

MISTY: Acho que teremos que discordar pela primeira vez amor. Água me deixa molhada e não acho que o meu cabelo fique MUITO bonito molhado…

ASH: Como assim, Misty?

BROCK: Tenho que concordar com Ash, Misty. Você ama os Pokémons aquáticos – Brock estava confuso. Aquela era a conversa mais estranha que já tivera.

MISTY: Mas eu prefiro os terrestres, eles não ficam molhados e posso treiná-los em qualquer lugar…

ASH: É…

MISTY: Por que não tenho Pokémons insetos? Tipo um Caterpie?

ASH: Você tem medo.

MISTY: Mas eles são tão fofos.

DAYSE: Se você não tivesse com amnésia, eu iria dizer que você perdeu a cabeça.

ELIANE: Você pulou em cima da sua classe e começou a berrar feito uma louca quando estava na segunda série porque viu um Caterpie bebê nos pés da nossa professora de ensinos sobre Pokémons insetos.

MISTY: UAU. Eu era tão medrosa.

ASH: Você era muito corajosa, Misty. Mas acontece que você tinha um medo bobo, isso é normal.

ELIANE: Dois medos bobos. Misty também morria de medo de tempestades.

Misty arregalou os olhos, surpresa.

ELIANE: CHEGAMOS!

ASH/MAY/MAX: ALELUIA!

Ash estava muito aliviado por chegar. Era estranho demais para ele falar com Misty dela mesma.

MISTY: Prometo que de agora em diante serei a namorada perfeita, amor – ela sussurrou no ouvido de Ash, para que apenas ele ouvisse.

Todos almoçaram e conversaram tranquilamente, combinando de partir no próximo dia bem cedo para voltar à jornada, afinal a competição de May e de Drew seria em breve.

O clima foi descontraído e era como se todos se conhecessem há muitos e muitos anos. O que não era muito mentira, mas ainda sim, era um pouco estranho, pois Misty não conhecia nenhum deles.

MISTY P.O.V

Sinto-me estranha estando no meio de todos eles. São todos tão amigos. E são ótimos amigos, pois falam de mim no passado e me descrevem para que eu me lembre de mim mesma.

Eles falam o como eu e Ash sempre brigávamos e como eu era pavio curto e como eu podia ser violenta quando estava estressada. Isso acabou assustando-me.

Eu não quero ser violenta e nem quero brigar com o meu namorado. Eles falam de mim com tanto carinho e amor. Como podem depois de tudo o que fiz? Ash fala de mim como se eu fosse incrível. Como se eu fosse maravilhosa.

Mas isso é estranho, pois segundo os meus amigos eu vivia batendo e xingando Ash.

Como ele podia amar alguém com tantos defeitos? Se ele me amava assim, então a nova e melhorada eu ele vai amar ainda mais.

Eu serei perfeita. Uma amiga perfeita e a namorada perfeita.

Todos irão me amar, mas pelo bem do meu cabelo, eu pretendo ficar um pouco longe dos pokes aquáticos e não serei nem um pouco medrosa. Eles já fizeram demais por mim.

MISTY P.O.V _OFF_

Assim que todos almoçaram, eles foram para o Gym de Misty, onde Gary já esperava, pois Eli havia ligado para o namorado na noite anterior.

Assim que chegaram, eles viram Gary parado na porta, Eliane correu e jogou-se nos braços do mesmo.

ELIANE: Oi, amor – diz dando um beijo nele.

Os dois beijam-se o máximo que podem, mas logo os outros já estão ali.

GARY: Boa tarde, perdedores!

Eliane olha feio para ele e Gary logo se corrige.

GARY: Boa tarde, perdedores que não fazem parte da família da minha namorada.

Ash revirou os olhos. Não estava com paciência para aturar Gary neste momento.

DAYSE: Olá, Gary. – ela passou por ele e abriu a porta.

LILY: Vamos todos entrar, pois os meus pés estão me matando.

BROCK: Eu preferia quando os meus pés estavam me matando e os meus bolsos estavam mais pesados – ele murmurou.

Ele entrou no Gym assim como todos. Agora eles teriam que arrumar suas coisas para partirem no dia seguinte.

_Continua… _


	24. Pagando apostas

Cap. 25 - Pagando apostas

Cada um foi para o seu quarto. Eliane acompanhou Misty e May até o quarto da prima, pois a mesma não sabia onde é que ela dormiria. As duas ruivas perceberam que May estava um pouco sonhadora e com um sorriso meio bobo na cara.

ELIANE: O que aconteceu, May? Posso saber o motivo desse sorrisinho na sua cara?

Como se tivesse sido acordada de um transe, May olhou confusa para as amigas.

MAY: Disseram alguma coisa?

MISTY: Sim, Eli perguntou sobre esse sorriso bobo que está no seu rosto – a ruiva sorriu – podemos saber o motivo?

MAY: Ai meninas! Eu preciso contar!

May estava com um sorriso encantadoramente apaixonado no rosto, fazendo as duas ruivas rirem com ela.

ELIANE: E o que você está esperando?

MAY: O Drew me beijou ontem à noite!

Misty e Eliane gritaram e abraçaram May. Juntas, as três começaram a pular e gritar de tanta emoção.

Os meninos ficaram assustados e correram para o corredor.

DREW: Aconteceu alguma coisa? – pergunta com um abajur na mão.

ASH: Cadê o bandido? – ele fala com um taco de golfe na mão.

BROCK: Fique longe delas, desgraçado! – ele aparece com um taco de beisebol na mão e com uma cara assustadora.

As garotas se assustam, e quase caem no chão devido ao susto.

ASH: Ué? Cadê o ladrão?

Ele coça a cabeça e fica com uma cara de confusão.

MISTY: Não tem nenhum ladrão aqui, Ashzinho.

DREW: Então por que vocês gritaram?

As três coram.

BROCK: É – ele sai da pose de defesa –, qual o motivo dessa gritaria então?

MISTY: Nenhum que diga respeito a vocês.

MAX: Aposto que vocês estavam falando do beijo do Drew e da May ontem – ele abriu um sorriso malicioso.

Drew e May coraram e ficaram parecendo dois pimentões.

MAY: De onde você veio, pirralho?

MAX: Eu tava ouvindo a gritaria de vocês lá do meu quarto.

MISTY: Por que o Max está dormindo sozinho?

ASH: Porque absolutamente ninguém aguenta ele.

BROCK: Então vocês estavam falando de beijos, é? – maliciou.

ELIANE: Claro que não. – ela ficou corada, mesmo que May fosse o assunto principal.

GARY: Até porque, se estivessem, é ÓBVIO que eu seria o cara que beija melhor.

DREW: Que isso? Da onde você tirou essa palhaçada? EU é que beijo melhor.

ASH: Vocês piraram? O melhor beijo é o MEU!

BROCK: Deixem de se gabar, eu é que beijo melhor aqui, afina, eu sou o mais experiente. – piscou maroto.

ELIANE: PAREM!

ASH: Essa aí com certeza é parenta da Myst. – sussurrou assustado.

Misty ouviu, e uma gota se formou em sua testa.

GARY: Amor, acabe logo com isso. Qual é o motivo dos gritos?

ELIANE: Erm…

Ela olha desesperadamente para May e Misty, até que Misty tem uma idéia.

MISTY: Ok, já que insistem… nós estávamos falando sobre calcinha e sutiãs, quando a May disse que ela descobriu uma nova loja disso aqui em Cerulean, então estávamos felizes e decidimos ir lá mais tarde, antes do Drew pagar aquele mico. Vocês não sabiam que meninas gritam quando se sentem felizes?

ELIANE: Nós avisamos que vocês não iriam querer saber.

MAY: A culpa é de vocês.

Uma enorme gota instalou-se na cabeça de todos os meninos.

MAX: Pior! O Drew ainda tem eu se fantasiar de… - Ele deixa a frase no ar e fica com um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

MISTY: Se nos dão licença, ainda temos que arrumar as nossas malas.

Todas entram no quarto de Misty de cabeça erguida, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Assim que fecham a porta todas começam a rir.

MAY: Obrigada garotas, vocês são o máximo!

Todas se abraçam e continuam rindo.

ELIANE: Agora que eu me lembrei. Do que será que o Max vai fazer o Drew se fantasiar?

MISTY: Essa é uma ótima pergunta, Eli. Pena que eu não o conheço muito bem. May, você tem alguma idéia?

MAY: Mesmo convivendo vinte e quatro horas ao lado de Max eu ainda não sei o que passa naquela cabeça desmiolada.

Depois que todos arrumaram suas coisas e eles estavam prontos para partir de manhã logo cedo, Max começou a gritar.

MAX: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

May e as outras meninas foram as primeiras a chegar, logo depois entram Ash, Brock e Drew. Gary vem caminhando mais devagar atrás.

MAY: O que foi Max?

Ela olha extremamente preocupada para o irmão.

Max olha ao redor e, ao perceber que todos estavam na sala, inclusive as irmãs sensacionais, ele para de gritar.

MAX: Nada. Só queria que todos vocês viessem aqui para podermos ir até a loja de fantasias.

TODOS: *caem pra trás*

MAY: Eu fiquei preocupada, sabia?

MAX: E daí? Vamos logo que eu quero acabar com a vida do Drew – ele abriu um sorriso malicioso.

DREW: Que tal nós ficarmos por aqui mesmo? – uma gota se formara em sua cabeça.

GARY: Vai me dizer que você está com medo? – provocou.

DREW: Nunca! Vamos logo que eu tenho mais o que fazer! – mesmo corado, ele respondeu indignado.

Todos começaram a rir e foram em direção à loja de fantasias.

MAY: Mas como você sabia dessa loja Max?

DAYSE: EU SEI COMO!

LILY/VIOLET: NÓS TAMBÉM!

Todos estavam assustados.

MAX: Erm… hehe – tinha uma gota em sua cabeça.

DAYSE: Ele ligou pra nós alguns meses atrás, quando a Misty ainda viajava com vocês.

VIOLET: Ele disse que estava fazendo uma pesquisa sobre as atrizes mais bonitas de Kanto.

LILY: E adivinha quem foram as quatro primeiras colocadas? – os olhos brilhavam.

DAYSE/LILY/VIOLET: NÓS! – o brilho virou sarcasmo quando acrescentaram: – e a Misty, claro.

MAY: AHÁ! Então era por isso que você ficou aquele tempo todo preso no seu quarto!

MAX: Parem de me olhar assim! Foi o David quem me pediu!

MISTY: Quem é David?

MAY: O melhor amigo do Max.

MAX: EX-melhor amigo.

MAY: Esqueci que ele está namorando com a Catarina.

DREW: Quem é Catarina? – maliciou.

MAY: Uma menina que o Max estava apaixonado. – dedurou.

Todos começam a rir com a nova descoberta e ainda mais com a cara de indignação de Max.

MAX: Parem de me encher… já chegamos.

O corpo de Drew gelou e ele olhou para Max.

MAX: Vem comigo cabelo de gosma, pois está na hora de você sofrer! – o maior dos sorrisos enfeitava o rosto de Max.

Drew tremeu e foi atrás de Max.

Do lado de fora, todos estavam ansiosos para que Drew saísse dali. De que será que Drew teria que se fantasiar?

BROCK: Do que vocês acham que o Drew vai se fantasiar?

MAY: O Max disse que teve a idéia quando estávamos fingindo sermos bebês… então provavelmente será de uma criança pequena ou um bebê.

MISTY: Agora não vai mais ter tanta graça, já que nós já sabemos do que vai ser…

ELIANE: Mas ainda assim vai ser engraçado ver o Drew de fralda.

Todo mundo começou a rir, mas pararam ao ouvir berros.

DREW: O QUÊ? VOCÊ ESTÁ LOUCO? EU NÃO VOU FAZER ISSO, PIRRALHO!

Pelo visto Drew não gostou de ter que se fantasiar de um bebê. Max diz alguma coisa e eles ouvem Drew bufar de raiva.

Quinze minutos depois Max sai da loja, com uma trilha sonora de risadas das vendedoras.

MAX: Está na hora de eu acabar com a ansiedade de vocês.

Ele espera um pouco, olhando as caras ansiosas dos amigos.

MAX: VEM AQUI, DREW!

Assim que Drew sai da loja, Ash e May caem no chão, Brock começa a bater a mão na perna de tanto rir, Misty e Eliane se abraçam e lágrimas começam a sair dos olhos de todo mundo… a sereia Drew estava linda!

_Continua…_


	25. Uma raiva de final feliz

Cap. 26 - Uma raiva de final feliz

MAY: Eu preciso tirar uma foto – ela ainda estava gargalhando sem parar.

A morena retirou a máquina fotográfica da mochila e tirou a foto de Drew, enquanto ainda ria sem parar. Até mesmo alguns turistas haviam parado para apreciar o "menino sereia"

DREW: Para com isso May! Não tem tanta graça assim – reclamou irritado.

MISTY: Tem sim! – ela ainda estava abraçada à Eliane, rindo sem parar.

Todos ficaram no mínimo quinze minutos rindo da cara… ou melhor… do corpo de Drew, até que finalmente pararam.

DREW: Grrr.

Ele voltou para dentro da loja, ainda ouvindo os amigos rirem muito. Assim que pisou novamente dentro da loja, as vendedoras voltaram a rir sem parar.

Quinze minutos depois, ele voltou com suas roupas normais. Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Eliane, Violet, Dayse, Lily, Max e May ainda riam muito, mas ele fez uma cara de desentendido e voltou para o ginásio.

Todos o seguiram mais atrás, ainda rindo.

Drew nem olhou para seus amigos antes de entrar no quarto. Apenas trancou-se lá dentro, sem dar explicações a ninguém.

Ele estava furioso, mas ao mesmo tempo um pouco magoado… não queria pagar aquele mico na frente de tanta gente… ele não esperava que May risse tanto… esperava mais maturidade… pelo menos dela…

Os outros entraram ainda rindo em casa, May, Misty e Eliane foram para o quarto de Misty para que a morena pudesse colocar a foto no computador e imprimir. Os outros garotos ficaram na sala, rindo e jogando papo fora. Drew acabou adormecendo em seu quarto.

A noite chegou e Drew ainda não tinha descido do quarto… as meninas começaram a se preocupar.

MAY: Será que ele ficou muito chateado? Acho que não deveríamos ter rido tanto… apesar de ter sido uma das coisas mais engraçadas que eu já vi.

Todos voltaram a rir, mas dessa vez com um pouco menos de humor… será que Drew estava mesmo mal?

MISTY: Acho melhor você ir falar com ele, May.

A morena assentiu saindo do local.

MISTY: Problema resolvido, daqui a pouco ele chega – ela boceja – estou com sono. Vou dormir.

ASH: E o jantar?

MISTY: Não quero comer nada, estou sem fome. Boa noite amor.

Ela deu um selinho em Ash, deixando-o completamente constrangido. Depois abraçou Brock e Eliane, antes de acenar para suas irmãs… ainda tinha um pouco de medo delas.

Ela estava subindo as escadas quando Ash olhou para Brock. O mais velho assentiu para Ash que saiu correndo atrás da namorada.

ASH: MISTY! Espera.

Assim que a alcançou, a ruiva sorriu.

MISTY: O que foi, lindinho?

Ela passou a mão pelos ombros do mesmo e acariciou seus cabelos. Isso fez a respiração do moreno acelerar e ele esqueceu-se o motivo de estar ali. Mas então lembrou.

ASH: Myst… podemos conversar?

MISTY: Claro, lindinho!

Ela fez uma carinha fofa e tomou os lábios de Ash nos seus. O coração do moreno deu mil e cinco cambalhotas e ele a enlaçou pela cintura. Ela o apertou ainda mais contra seu corpo, fazendo-o perder completamente a linha do raciocínio e ele não conseguia parar, a cada dia apaixonava-se mais e mais por ela.

Separaram-se sem fôlego e Misty abriu a porta de seu quarto para Ash entrar, o mesmo assim fez e após sentar-se na cama da mesma, ele a encarou. Seus olhos castanhos brilhavam perante as lembranças que dividiu com o corpo que agora era dessa Misty que ele estava aprendendo a conhecer, ela o olhou com curiosidade e ele suspirou antes de começar.

ASH: Myst… é o seguinte…

MISTY: Espera Ash… – ela ficou preocupada, sabia que ele estava tentando lhe dizer alguma coisa e ela não queria ouvi-lo, de jeito nenhum – é que… erm… eu realmente estou muito cansada e pelo visto essa conversa vai demorar – ela desconversou. – E os médicos me mandaram descansar bastante e amanhã será um longo dia já que nós vamos ir para outro continente, então… a gente não poderia ter esse assunto outra hora? Antes que eu perca o sono?

ASH: Ah! Sim, certo, claro amor… – ele levantou-se, pronto para sair do quarto dela. De certa forma estava aliviado por não ter que falar com Misty… não queria acabar com o namoro, mas ao mesmo tempo sabia que era errado continuar com ele.

MISTY: Obrigada lindinho – quando percebeu que Ash estava saindo, pediu com um sorriso malicioso – nem um beijinho de boa noite?

Ele virou-se para ela e sorriu do mesmo modo que a mesma, enquanto se aproximava e seu coração batia ainda mais forte. Assim que alcançou a ruiva, enlaçou sua cintura e encostou seus lábios nos dela, lhe deixando sem fôlego. Delicadamente ela deslizou suas mãos para o pescoço do mesmo e lhe enlaçou com os braços.

Seus corações batiam em uma mesma sincronia e suas línguas dançavam uma com a outra, ao som de uma musica que os ouvidos não escutavam. Delicadamente ambos separaram-se, em busca de ar e um sorriu para o outro.

ASH: Boa noite – sussurrou no ouvido dela, fazendo a mesma sentir um calafrio e responder, do mesmo modo.

MISTY: Boa noite.

Ele soltou-a e então saiu do quarto, com o coração batendo na mesma velocidade de um avião caindo. Ele desceu e encontrou Brock no sofá.

May ainda estava parada na porta do quarto de Drew, já batera três vezes e o mesmo não atendeu. Ela viu quando Ash e Misty entraram no quarto da mesma e quando ele saiu.

Ela ainda estava indecisa sobre entrar ou não, mas resolveu fazê-lo, afinal ambos haviam se beijado, o que significava que eles tinham alguma coisa, não é mesmo?

Ela tentou entrar, mas a porta estava trancada, a mesma ficou preocupada e retirou um clipe que prendia seu cabelo, segundos depois ela ouviu um barulho de chave caindo no chão e conseguiu entrar no quarto dele. A mesma sorriu e assoprou o clipe, como se fosse uma arma, antes de voltar a prendê-lo em seu cabelo.

Ela entrou no quarto dele e encontrou o mesmo dormindo em sua cama. A morena sorriu e fechou a porta. Aproximou-se devagar, e quando confirmou que ele estava dormindo, virou-se para ir embora, mas uma mão a prende pelo pulso, ao virar, May vê lindos olhos verdes a encarando.

May sorri para ele e senta-se ao seu lado na cama, Drew escorrega sua mão do pulso da morena até seus dedos finos e delicados.

DREW: Por que você está aqui, May?

MAY: Você sumiu assim que nós chegamos, fiquei com medo de você ter ficado muito magoado comigo e com os outros, mas a verdade é que o mico foi bem engraçado – ao perceber a cara de desgosto de Drew, ela completou sorrindo – nem tente dizer que é mentira, pois sei que até você achou graça. – ela sorriu para o garoto que já era dono de seu coração.

Drew soltou um sorriso também, a alegria e a companhia dela o cativavam e ele estava cada vez mais apaixonado por sua May.

DREW: É… foi engraçado sim.

MAY: Agora que você já está melhor… boa noite, eu estou com sono e amanã nós teremos que ir cedo para Slateport.

Ela lhe dirigiu um último sorriso e começou a levantar-se rapidamente, mas Drew segurou-lhe o pulso novamente. Ele a puxou para si e lhe abraçou, ela caiu por cima dele e depois, enquanto a mesma ainda nem havia conseguido raciocinar, ele lhe tomou os labios.

Drew foi delicado e ao mesmo tempo tentou demonstrar todo o amor e todo o respeito que sentia pela jovem e linda garota que estava em sua frente.

May correspondeu ao beijo assim que conseguiu volta a pensar.

Assim que se separaram, Drew sorriu para ela e sussurrou em seu ouvindo um: "boa noite" muito sensual que deixou a morena sem fôlego.

May saiu dali com um sorriso bobo no rosto e foi para seu quarto, para contar tudo para Misty e Eliane.

_Continua…_


	26. Entre beijos e sorrisos

Cap. 27 - Entre beijos e sorrisos

A noite passou sem muitas novas novidades para nossos heróis. Acordaram cedo e logo estavam prontos para viajarem.

MISTY: Então… tchau… irmãs – ela falou olhando constrangida para as irmãs sensacionais.

LILY: Misty se acontecer alguma coisa, estaremos de braços abertos para você, sim?

MISTY: Erm… claro – disse insegura.

ASH: Vamos? – perguntou passando a mão ao redor da cintura da sua namorada.

MISTY: Claro, amor! – ela sorriu e eles foram embora.

Eliane e Gary ficaram um pouco mais atrás. Ela contava sobre a mentira de Ash para o namorado e o mesmo não estava nem um pouco feliz com isso.

ELIANE: Foi coisa do momento sabe… porque ele não queria que a Misty ficasse com o Hobbye.

GARY: Ainda assim o que ele fez foi MUITO errado!

ELIANE: Eu sei, mas nem tente negar… eles formam um casal muito fofo!

O garoto olhou para frente, onde Ash estava envolvendo o braço ao redor da cintura de Misty. Eles pareciam felizes.

GARY: Tudo bem, mas ainda acho que esse não é o jeito certo.

ELIANE: Eu também não, pois minha prima merece o melhor… e a verdade. Mas eu gostei do Ash e acho que ele pode fazer ela muito feliz.

GARY: Pode ser… mas que tal deixarmos eles de lado um pouco, hein? – perguntou safado, puxando Eliane pela cintura e a beijando, fazendo a mesma parar no meio do caminho.

Eles foram envolvidos por uma onda de amor e paixão. Mais uma vez esse idiota de cabelos castanhos conseguia tirar o seu chão e fazer sua mente ficar em branco.

A ruiva envolveu seus braços pelo pescoço de Gary e ele a apertou mais forte pela cintura. Parecia que os dois estavam sozinhos no mundo.

ASH: Mas que cena mais cute – falou irônico.

Nunca cansaria de zoar Gary, nem se passassem um milhão de anos.

Eliane e Gary param o que estavam fazendo, mas o garoto não parecia nem um pouco feliz.

GARY: Eu mato o Ketchum – falou sussurrando no ouvido da namorada.

ELIANE: Chama-me que eu te ajudo – falou sussurrando de volta.

MISTY: Ai porco-espinho! Para de estragar o momento da minha prima! – ela falou irritada, fazendo Ash sorrir, por um momento, um mínimo momento, sentiu sua melhor amiga no corpo dessa garota que mudara tanto.

ASH: Oras Tentacruel, eu apenas não poderia perder o momento de azucrinar a vida do Gary! Essa é uma das minhas razões de viver – falou sorrindo cinicamente para o amigo.

GARY: Sua sorte que eu estou de bom humor Ketchum… por que se não eu já teria arrancado a sua cabeça fora.

ASH: Desculpem acabar o momento "in love" de vocês, mas nós já estamos quase saindo da floresta e não seria muito amigável abandoná-los aos beijos no meio da floresta – sorriu cínico.

GARY: Eu não iria me importar – murmurou baixinho, fazendo Eliane virar um pimentão.

Finalmente Gary a soltou, mas passou os braços ao redor da cintura dela.

ASH: Que bom que resolveram se juntar a nós – falou irônico ao ver Gary e Eliane passarem por eles.

ELIANE: Vão ficar para trás? – perguntou, a irritação era visível, o que fez todos rirem.

DREW: De jeito nenhum – ele riu e puxou May pela mão, fazendo a mesma corar.

O resto do caminho foi feito em gargalhadas e risos dos nossos heróis. Enfim eles chegam ao CP. A cada dia se davam melhor.

_**Uma semana depois**_

Na arena, May e Drew se encaravam sorrindo. Glaceon e Leafeon se encaravam desafiantes, mas era visível que o Pokémon de gelo estava bem mais cansado e parecia que iria desabar a qualquer momento, deixando sua dona preocupada.

DREW: Desista… não peço por mim… olhe pro seu Pokémon May… faça isso pelo Glaceon.

A morena olhou para seu amado Pokémon… ele lutou tanto pela vitória… mas não conseguiria continuar e ela preferia perder, mas em outra hora poder lutar novamente, do que perder, mas nunca mais poder lutar com seu Pokémon.

MAY: Pelo Glaceon… eu desisto. Mas não pense que eu fiz isso por você – ela sorriu para o namorado. Ninguém daquele enorme estádio poderia sonhar que eles estivessem tendo um caso romântico. Isso era algo que irritava profundamente Drew, principalmente pelos olhares desejosos dos homens para a sua namorada.

Ele viu a morena colocar o Pokémon na pokebola com um sorriso no rosto. Ouviu-a agradecer ao Pokémon com um sorriso no rosto e depois o olhar sorrindo também. Ele retribuiu ao sorriso da garota que mais amava na sua vida.

DREW: Parece que eu ganhei – falou colocando o seu próprio Pokémon na pokebola e o agradecendo também.

A plateia foi ao delírio ao perceber que Drew fora o vencedor. Ele sorriu para todos, mas logo voltou seu olhar para a morena ao seu lado. Ao perceber que a mesma estava se afastando, pegou-a pelo pulso.

MAY: O que foi? – perguntou ao sentir o toque em seu pulso.

Ao virar-se, encontrou um Drew com um sorriso safado.

DREW: Aonde pensa que vai?

MAY: Estou voltando para os bastidores, irei ver sua premiação de lá – falou sorrindo constrangida ao ver a intensidade do olhar dele sobre si.

DREW: Nem sonhe com isso. A minha _**namorada**_ fica aqui comigo – ele sorriu travesso.

MAY: Drew… – falou assustada – você não está pensan…

Ela foi calada por um beijo do garoto. O estádio ficou em silêncio absoluto, apenas observavam o casal apaixonado beijando-se. Até que os juízes começaram a aplaudir e a plateia logo acompanhou. May e Drew sorriram durante o beijo.

Separaram-se ainda sorrindo.

DREW: Acho que eu estava sim pensando – falou sorrindo maroto.

MAY: Bobo – disse sorrindo para ele e logo depois encarou a plateia que aplaudia em pé.

Drew pegou em sua mão e logo depois da premiação sorriu para ela e saiu dali de mãos dadas com ela. Assim que saíram do estádio, encontraram seus amigos.

BROCK: Que showzinho legal, Drew – disse com a voz carregada em ironia.

DREW: Que bom que achou – falou sorrindo maroto e abraçando mais May.

Com o fim do torneio, o grupo de amigos seguiu para a próxima cidade.

_**Um mês depois…**_

Eles encontravam-se no Centro Pokémon. Misty ainda não havia recuperado a memória, mas tivera muitas melhoras, mas infelizmente não parecia aquela Misty que eles conheciam… essa era mais delicada, mais dengosa, mais emotiva e mais manhosa…

Os amigos sentiam falta da outra Misty… e Ash ainda tinha um sério assunto a resolver… ele ainda não contara para ela que mentira.

Todos estavam preparando-se para comer, quando Ash olha para a ruiva e suspira, estava na hora de acabar com toda aquela farsa.

ASH: Misty… precisamos conversar – ele fala cansado, não aguentava mais sua atual situação, mas a simples possibilidade de perdê-la, de nunca mais sentir os lábios doces dela o aterrorizava a ponto de perder a coragem. Mas vê-la iludida era quase pior…

A ruiva olhou para o namorado e sorriu um sorriso falso que ele identificou logo de cara.

MISTY: Claro, amor – ela fala um pouco nervosa, logo antes de colocar o guardanapo que estava em seu colo na cadeira.

Eles vão até a parte de fora do Centro Pokémon e sentam-se no degrau que tem logo na entrada. Ambos encaram a lua e Ash cria coragem para começar.

_Continua…_


	27. A verdade nua e crua

Cap. 28 – A verdade nua e crua.

ASH: Misty… antes que eu te fale qualquer coisa… eu preciso que você me prometa uma coisa – ele pediu… quase implorou para ela.

MISTY: O que, amor? – ela pergunta acariciando o rosto do moreno.

Ash fecha os olhos para sentir o toque delicado dela. Oh sim. Sentiria muitas saudades desse toque, mas Misty podia recuperar a memória a qualquer momento. E se ela recuperasse antes dele contar… não conseguia nem imaginar.

ASH: Promete que nunca vai duvidar do meu amor? Promete que… independentemente do que acontecer… você nunca… nunca mesmo vai duvidar que eu te amo de verdade? Do fundo do meu coração?

Ash quase não pedia… ele parecia implorar pelo perdão da garota. Implorar pelo consentimento. Provavelmente essa promessa não valerá nada quando ele contar… mas o simples fato dela saber que ele a ama já é mais que suficiente.

MISTY: Mas por que, Ash?

ASH: Não importa. Só promete pra mim.

MISTY: Eu prometo, meu amor. Prometo que nunca vou duvidar do seu amor, Ash.

ASH: Misty… sabe quando eu voltei? No hospital?

MISTY: Sim! Quando eu descobri que estamos namorando. – ela responde animada, mas desfaz o sorriso ao ver a cara dele – O que foi?

ASH: Misty… eu…

?: MISTYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! ELE TÁ MENTINDOOOOOOOOO! VOCÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊS NÃO ESTÃO NAMORANDOOOOOOOOOO – ao longe, um garoto vinha correndo e gritando.

O medo de Ash cresceu consideravelmente e ele olhou assustado para o garoto que vinha correndo. Cabelos castanhos… espetados… Hobbye. E uma garota vinha ao seu lado. Ele se lembrava dela, mas não sabia de onde.

MISTY: Ei! É o garoto de quando a gente se conheceu! Hobbye é o nome dele, não? – ela pergunta confusa.

ASH: Sim – responde a contra gosto e puxa a ruiva para si.

?: Quanto tempo, Mistyzinha! Como eu estava com saudades de você minha amiga – ela abraça a ruiva e Ash se lembra dela. É a garota com quem conversou no dia em que foi para o hospital atrás de Misty! Qual seu nome mesmo?

MISTY: Quem é você? – ela pergunta saindo dos braços dela e procurando refúgio nos braços de Ash que a abraça firme, protegendo-a de tudo e todos, mesmo sem saber qual é o perigo ali.

?: Ai, minha amiga! Eu me esqueci de que você esqueceu a memória! Sou a Cristine! Lembra-se de mim?

MISTY: Fica longe de mim! Ash tire-a daqui, amor! Ela me assusta, Ash. Tira!

ASH: Calma Myst… se acalma, por favor. Respira. A Cristine já está indo, não é mesmo? – Misty começou a chorar compulsivamente e Ash a abraçou bem forte, enquanto ela escondia o rosto no peito dele – Cristine, por favor, vai embora a Misty está bem frágil nesses dias.

Eliane e os outros estavam saindo do Centro Pokémon por causa dos gritos e ao ver o estado da prima a mesma se irritou.

ELIANE: Crisy – ela fala irônica – sai de perto da Misty, sua vaca. O que está fazendo aqui?

CRISTINE: Ah! A sereia ridícula dois. Quase senti sua falta, Eli – ela fala irônica, desfazendo a cara de pessoa feliz.

ELIANE: Sai daqui sua idiota, e deixe a Misty em paz. Ela já não te humilhou demais, não? – pergunta irônica, vendo Cristine desfazer o sorriso de deboche e a fulminar com o olhar.

ASH: Você não era amiga da Misty? – ele pergunta olhando para Cristine com uma interrogação na cabeça, enquanto sentia Misty o abraçar mais forte e esconder seu rosto no peito dele.

ELIANE: Essa vadia de quinta amiga da minha prima? – ela pergunta incrédula – Nossa, Ash, você é mais burro e ingênuo do que eu imaginei.

ASH: EI!

BROCK: Moça… você pode, por favor, sair daqui? Acho que já causou problemas de mais, não?

CRISTIANE: Infelizmente não, por que eu e meu amigo, Hobbye, viemos aqui para desmentir vocês… o que acham que Misty fará quando souber toda a verdade? Vocês acham que vão conseguir sobreviver? – ela fala com uma maldade na voz que os assusta. Principalmente Max que se esconde atrás de May que é amparada por Drew que faz de tudo para parecer imparcial.

Misty até o momento mal havia escutado a conversa. Ela já não chorava mais. Por algum motivo, Ash conseguia acalmá-la como ninguém mais. Ele conseguia acalmar o coração dela, que no momento estava pulando feito um louco e parecia querer sair de seu peito. Ela por algum motivo sentia que poderia acabar com o mais mortal dos homens e o mais perigoso Pokémon se Ash estivesse com ela.

Mas ao ouvir seu nome, ficou curiosa. Retirou a cabeça do peito de Ash e ficou olhando para Cristine. Por algum motivo desconhecido, essa garota a fazia ter vontade de chorar. De procurar abrigo nos braços de Ash. De se esconder na mais profunda caverna. Ela estava assustada.

ASH: Você não vai falar nada e nem vai fazer nada com a minha _**namorada,**_ tá entendendo? Por que ninguém tem esse direito.

Misty olha para Ash e encontra um garoto furioso, que seria capaz de dar a vida por ela sem nem pensar duas vezes.

CRISTINE: Então… ignorando a fala do seu _**amiguinho**_… eu preciso te contar… estão mentindo pra você Misty… todos eles.

ASH: CALA A BOCA – grita desesperado. Misty não deve saber assim. Ela tem que saber por ele, não por outra pessoa.

HOBBYE: Misty, eu sei que isso vai te magoar e muito. Mas mesmo que você não lembre, foi você, minha amiga, que me ensinou a nunca mentir. E eu não posso permitir que eles continuem com isso – ignorando completamente os protestos de todos, ele continua – Ash _**não**_ é seu namorado, Misty. Ele mentiu para você. Todos eles mentiram. Ele mentiu o tempo inteiro. Nada do que ele falou é verdade.

MISTY: Não! Você está mentindo! Você está mentindo, eu sei que está. Tem que estar – ela olha desesperada para Ash tentando encontrar a negação nos olhos dele, mas a única coisa que encontrou foi o desespero, a confirmação – não. Não. Não. Não. Não! NÃÃÃÃÃÃO!

Ela sai dos braços de Ash e não permite que o mesmo se aproxime. Uma dor de cabeça quase insuportável lhe invade e ela começa a gritar. Sente os braços de alguém ao seu redor e pelo cheiro, ela sabe que é Ash. A ruiva tenta inutilmente soltar-se dele, mas está com muita dor.

Misty continua a gritar enquanto seus amigos se aproximam, tentando acalmá-la. Ela grita muito e muito. Imagens começam a aparecer em sua mente. Todos os sentimentos de ser perfeita, fazer tudo certo, ser uma boneca somem de sua mente e coração, enquanto a tão conhecida coragem e determinação invade novamente o seu ser, enquanto tudo o que ela sempre foi novamente invade seu coração.

As memórias aos poucos voltam, assim como a personalidade forte e batalhadora da garota.

Hobbye e Cristine se entreolham. Isso não estava nos planos. Misty não devia ter esse ataque. As coisas saíram do controle deles e em pleno desespero Cristine sai correndo, enquanto Hobbye controla suas pernas para não fazer o mesmo, afinal, quando Misty voltar, ela vai querer estar com as pessoas que ela confia e vai ser complicado confiar novamente em seus amigos. Ainda mais depois do que eles fizeram.

Depois de dolorosos segundos, ela para de gritar ofegante, sentindo sua cabeça latejar, mas todos os seus neurônios parecem estar no lugar. Mas as lágrimas continuam caindo de seus olhos e ao perceber isso, ela as limpa e novamente as impede de cair.

Ela olha para os lados e a última coisa que vê antes de desmaiar é a imagem de Ash chorando desesperadamente ao seu lado.

_Continua…_


	28. O fim de um namoro que nem começou

Capítulo 29 – O fim de um namoro que nem começou

Todos estavam desesperados. Andavam de um lado para o outro, roíam unhas… Eliane deixava algumas lágrimas escorrerem pelo rosto, enquanto Gary as limpava. May abraçava Drew, enquanto Max e Brock roíam unhas, desesperados.

Ash caminhava de um lado para o outro, bagunçava ainda mais o cabelo… não sabia o que fazer.

Uma hora. Já fazia mais de uma hora que a Enfermeira Joy estava com a ruiva no quarto. Estavam cada segundo mais preocupados, até que a maçaneta abre.

Todas as cabeças viraram automaticamente em direção à porta. Brock e Max pararam de roer suas unhas, mas o desespero continuava em seus olhares. A rosada sorri.

JOY: Ela vai ficar bem – todos suspiram aliviados ao mesmo tempo. Brock e Max já nem tinham mais unhas para roer.

Eliane levantou e antes que qualquer um pudesse fazer algo ela se trancou ali dentro. Hobbye olhava apreensivo para a porta, mas agora com um sorrisinho no canto da boca.

Misty descobrira a verdade graças a ele. Então ela não iria querer ficar com nenhuma pessoa senão o mesmo, afinal, fora ele quem lhe revelara a verdade. E ela sempre amou a verdade.

Dentro do quarto as duas se encaravam. Os verdes esmeraldinos de Misty demostravam uma mágoa sem tamanho, enquanto os olhos verdes esmeraldinos de Eliane demonstravam uma preocupação ainda maior.

ELIANE: Mistika… olha, eu…

MISTY: Não me chama assim Eliane… por favor – os olhos de ambas estavam cheios de lágrimas, algumas já caíam. Elas eram mais irmãs do que primas.

ELIANE: Eu que peço… prima. Olha sei que eu devia ter te contado, mas – os olhos da garota transbordavam, assim como os de Misty – eles não deixaram e…

Não havia palavras. Pelo olhar Misty a perdoou e ela correu, abraçando a prima que se sentou na cama, recebendo melhor o abraço de Eli.

MISTY: Eli…

ELIANE: Mistika… não importa o que vai acontecer ok? Vou estar com você, pra sempre.

MISTY: Pra sempre.

No lado de fora, os amigos da ruiva andavam de um lado pro outro, Brock e Max voltaram a roer as unhas já ruídas, Ash voltou a andar de um lado para o outro, May continuava tensa no colo de Drew e Hobbye ainda mantinha o sorrisinho no canto dos lábios. Sorrisinho que já estava irritando profundamente Ash.

Eliane abriu a porta, mas não saiu. May pulou do colo do namorado e invadiu o quarto antes que alguém o fizesse. Max e Brock a seguiram, mas antes que Ash conseguisse se mover, Eliane trancou novamente a porta.

O moreno se atirou no sofá ao lado de Drew. Jogou a cabeça para trás e colocou as mãos em frente aos olhos.

ASH: Eu estraguei tudo Drew! Tudo mesmo – ele murmura. As lágrimas voltaram aos seus olhos, mas não receberam a permissão para sair.

DREW: Realmente Ash. Você estragou absolutamente tudo – ele concorda com o amigo que apenas afunda mais no sofá. Hobbye abre um mínimo sorrisinho satisfeito – mas pode mudar isso. Vocês se conhecessem desde quando?

ASH: Desde os meus dez anos e os onze dela – ele murmura automaticamente. Conhecia essa resposta de cor.

DREW: Nossa… quanto tempo – ele fala pensativo – vocês se conhecem bem cara. Então deve saber o que fazer para que ela fique bem com você.

ASH: Exatamente Drew. A gente se conhece muito bem. Então eu sei que é uma missão incrivelmente complicada fazer ela voltar a ser a minha amiga… principalmente quando eu não quero que ela seja apenas isso – ele fala frustrado, cuspindo as palavras.

Estava com tanta raiva de si mesmo que a mão já coçava para bater. Bater nele mesmo. Pois isso é exatamente o que acontece com quem mente para a ruiva. Apanha do Ash. Mas e quando é o próprio Ash que mente para ela e a magoa?

Ele não achava resposta para essa pergunta. Uma lágrima lhe escapa dos olhos, mas o moreno a limpa antes que ela possa ser percebida por um deles.

May encarava a amiga receosa, mas a ruiva mantinha o olhar em Brock que se via em um beco sem saída. Os olhos esmeraldinos dela sempre foram uma perdição para qualquer pessoa. Mentir os olhando é considerada uma missão impossível.

MISTY: Brock… sai daqui – ela o olha de forma fria. Havia tanta mágoa em seu olhar.

Tanta mágoa que o moreno se sentiu um lixo. Como pudera se prestar a isso? Eles prenderam a amiga em uma teia de mentiras que ia aumentando cada vez mais.

BROCK: Myst – ela fechou os olhos, uma lágrima lhe escorreu pela bochecha, mas logo foi limpada por ela – desculpa.

MISTY: Acha que é tão simples? – ela senta-se frustrada – acha que é só pedir desculpas que vai ficar tudo bem? EU CONFIAVA EM VOCÊ – ela grita com as lágrimas agora lhe escapando continuamente pelos olhos – eu confiava – ela sussurra.

O moreno vai até ela e a abraça. A ruiva agarra-se a ele bem firme, tentando expulsar tudo o que sentia. O perdoou. Como não? Afinal a culpa não fora dele. Sempre conseguiria perdoá-lo. O verdadeiro culpado nisso tudo era Ash. Mas mesmo assim ela não conseguia ficar irritada com o moreno.

BROCK: Desculpa, por favor, desculpa – ele também chorava. Max foi até o lado de May, que olhava a cena com os olhos um pouco arregalados. Não conhecera a _verdadeira_ Misty. Apenas o que acontecera com ela depois. A Misty que tentou ser perfeita.

A ruiva não respondeu, apenas o apertou mais forte e ele soube que estava perdoado. Limpou suas lágrimas. Afastou-se da ruiva e limpou as delas também.

MAY: Misty – a morena começou incerta – olha, eu sei que…

Mas foi interrompida pela ruiva que levantou da cama e a abraçou. May correspondeu, mesmo sem saber o motivo de ser recebida por um abraço.

MISTY: Você foi uma grande amiga May – ela se afastou da morena. Olhava-a com um sorriso, mesmo que as lágrimas ainda estivessem presas em seus olhos. O rosto já vermelho – e eu te agradeço por tudo. Faria a mesma coisa que você, afinal a gente nem se conhecia, mas mesmo assim você me tratou super bem. Todos vocês – ela olhou para Max e abraçou o pequeno também, que correspondeu.

Todos estavam incrivelmente assustados com a reação da ruiva. Menos Eliane que apenas sorriu. Era bom ter a velha prima de volta.

MAY: Pode contar comigo sempre amiga! – May a abraçou e Eliane pulou entre elas. As três riram. Uma forte amizade estava nascendo ali.

Brock e Max saíram. May ficou um pouco mais, mas logo foi embora também. Cada passo deles era observado por um certo moreno de olhos castanhos, vermelhos no momento.

HOBBYE: Acho que é a minha vez – ele se aproximou da porta. Ash nem se mexeu. Seria o último.

O moreno de cabelos arrepiados entrou e Misty o encarou de forma duvidosa. Não gostara da forma como ele contou a ela a verdade, mas também era o único que fora sincero com ela.

MISTY: Hob.

HOBBYE: Mis! Nossa como eu fiquei preocupado com você – ele se aproximou cautelosamente. Ela sorriu e ele sentou-se na cama. Ela cruzou as pernas.

MISTY: Obrigada por me contar a verdade Hob, mas… não precisava ser dessa forma – ela murmurou.

ELIANE: Vou deixar vocês a sós. Qualquer coisa grita, Mis. Vou tentar segurar a praga do Ash por algum tempo, mas do jeito que ele estava preocupado com você daqui a pouco arromba a porta – Misty solta um sorrisinho. Era verdade. Verdade… algumas lágrimas lhe invadiram os olhos, mas ela não as derramaria. Ainda não.

Ela fica em silêncio e Eliane lhe deposita um beijo na testa, saindo logo em seguida.

HOBBYE: Eles não deixavam que eu me aproximasse de você. Eu sempre soube que ele não era o seu namorado. Se fosse você teria me contado!

MISTY: Não foi o que pareceu no hospital – ela murmura, mas assim que as palavras saem de sua boca a ruiva deseja que voltem.

Começara um assunto que ela não queria falar. A declaração dele. Isso não era um bom assunto.

HOBBYE: Eu fiquei muito triste e não raciocinei, Mis! Mas agora que você recuperou a memória e aquele mentiroso não pode mais te enganar, nós…

MISTY: Hobbye – mesmo que Ash tenha feito muita merda, ela sempre fora a única que poderia ofendê-lo. Mais lágrimas presas nos olhos ao pensar nisso – eu acabei de recuperar a memória. Descobri que a pessoa que eu mais confiava no mundo inteiro me enganou – uma lágrima escorre. Lágrima que logo é limpa pela ruiva – não estou com cabeça pra isso, desculpa.

HOBBYE: Não, eu entendo tudo bem. Claro… só… pensa com carinho, tá? – ela assentiu. Ele tentou beijá-la, mas a mesma virou o rosto e recebeu um beijo na bochecha.

Ela olhou para o lado e ele saiu do quarto. Ash andava impaciente de um lado para o outro, deixando os presentes tontos.

BROCK: Quer ficar parado no lugar? Eu já estou tonto, Ash.

ASH: Não dá – ao ver Hobbye o olhando com um sorrisinho cínico no rosto ele ficou cheio de raiva.

Passou pelo moreno esbarrando de propósito nele e entrou no quarto, trancando a porta atrás de si.

Mal o barulho da fechadura foi ouvido, o som de vidro se quebrando sobre a porta se fez presente. Os amigos pularam de susto.

MISTY: SAI DAQUI, IMBECIL! – mais barulho de coisas sendo atiradas.

May, Eliane, Max, Drew, Gary e Hobbye olhavam de olhos arregalados para a porta. Será que Ash sairia vivo dali?

Para a surpresa de todos, Brock começou a rir.

GARY: O Ash vai sair vivo dali?

BROCK: Vivo vai – ele ri um pouco mais – mas com _muitos_ hematomas.

Eliane faz um sinal negativo com a cabeça e ri um pouco, mas não muito. A tensão no ambiente era grande e a presença de Hobbye não ajudava em nada.

ASH: Calma, Myst! – ele se esquiva de um travesseiro – eu só quero conversar.

MISTY: Vai embora – as lágrimas ainda presas.

Ficaram se encarando por alguns segundos. Havia tanto para falar e as palavras pareciam fugir. Os olhos marejados de ambos estavam ainda mais perceptíveis.

ASH: Eu não vou pedir desculpas. Eu o faria se me arrependesse, mas não me arrependo – ele começa devagar – eu me arrependo de não ter te contado antes de você descobrir a verdade desse jeito, mas… não me arrependo de nem um segundo que passamos juntos.

Ele fala baixo, mas cada palavra parece penetrar na alma da ruiva. As lágrimas já caíam e ela nem tentava impedi-las.

MISTY: Sabe, Ash – a voz estava embargada pelo choro – eu teria imaginado isso de qualquer pessoa. Não ficaria nem um pouco surpresa se Hobbye fizesse isso. Ou qualquer outro, mas você – mais lágrimas – você nunca. Não você. Eu te confiaria a minha vida. Sei que a única parte que foi mentira, foi o namoro. A mais importante, né? – ela olhava para o teto. Não tinha coragem de encará-lo.

ASH: Myst…

MISTY: Não. Deixa eu falar.

Ele ficou em silêncio.

MISTY: Nós passamos por tudo… tudo que é possível passar. Nos sujamos em festas – eles riram um pouco. O brilho das lembranças se misturava às suas lágrimas – rolamos na lama, brigamos por causa de uma pokebola, rimos da cara um do outro e já batemos em muita gente pra proteger um ao outro também. Eu pensei que te conhecia melhor que qualquer outra pessoa. Pensei que conhecia você melhor que a mim mesma.

Ash continuava em silêncio. As lágrimas escorrendo pela bochecha.

MISTY: Eu… jamais pensei que você pudesse me enganar desse jeito – tomando coragem, finalmente o observou – por que você? Se fosse qualquer outro agora eu estaria P da vida gritando aos quatro ventos que iria matar quem quer que fosse. E você estaria do meu lado, jurando morte a quem quer que fosse o desgraçado. Mas eu não consigo. A única coisa que consigo fazer é chorar. Chorar que nem uma idiota por ter pensado que era real.

Misty já se desfazia em lágrimas. Soluçava alto.

ASH: Misty… eu sei que parece que eu fui um monstro. Eu penso que… eu quero me encher de pancada agora, por que é o que eu faria com qualquer outro, mas…

MISTY: Fala mais nada não, Ash. Vai embora e tenta me esquecer.

ASH: Como?

MISTY: Não sei, só… me esquece. Finja que eu fui embora pra bem longe e guarda apenas os nossos momentos bonitos. Finja que isso que nós passamos foi um sonho.

ASH: Eu não consigo. Eu quero ficar com você. Perto de você.

Cada palavra entrava na alma dela e a mesma apenas chorava. Impossível. Impossível o amar assim.

MISTY: Só vai embora – ela soluça – por favor, Ash. Vai embora.

ASH: Eu vou, mas nem pense que isso acabou. Nunca vai acabar até você me dizer olhando nos meus olhos que não significou nada pra você.

Ela fica quieta e o moreno se aproxima. Ela tenta se afastar e ele a beija. Precisava guardar o gostinho doce da boca dela. Esse gostinho de Misty. Invadiu a língua na boquinha deliciosa dela e a mesma não resistiu. Eles se abraçavam e o beijo tinha gosto de saudade.

As lágrimas de ambos se misturavam ao beijo e quando se separaram Misty não conseguia o encarar. Sentia-se suja e ao mesmo tempo o coração pulava a mil. Sua mente lhe dizia que era errado, mas seu coração a mandava pular os braços dele e não o deixar partir nunca mais.

Ele aproximou-se novamente e sussurrou-lhe no ouvido.

ASH: Eu te amo.

Depois saiu do quarto. Não falou com ninguém. Já chorava quase compulsivamente. Pikachu pulou em seu ombro e limpava as lágrimas do dono, sem sucesso. Ash trancou-se no quarto, enquanto Brock gritava seu nome atrás de si.

Eliane e May invadiram o quarto da ruiva e o trancaram.

Os meninos suspiraram e perceberam que não valeria a pena ficar ali. Cada um foi para um quarto pensando no que acontecera. Em seu quarto, Ash apenas conseguia chorar.

_Continua…_


	29. O primeiro

Capítulo 30 – O primeiro.

Dois meses. Há mais de dois meses Ash Ketchum e Misty Waterflower não se falavam.

Dois meses em que a ruiva voltara para casa e que o moreno nem fora procurá-la. O que dizer?

Estava pensando exatamente nisso quando ouviu a campainha tocar. A ruiva levantou com um suspiro e atendeu. Um moreno de cabelos espetados a abraçou sorridente. Hobbye.

HOBBYE: Oi, meu amor. Já estava com saudades, o que acha de um passeio no parque hoje?

Sorrindo de modo forçado, ela aceitou.

Longe dali, Ash e seus amigos caminhavam. Drew os acompanhava, afinal, o verdinho não abandonaria May por nada nesse mundo.

Agora iam a mais uma competição. Competição essa que não estava em um bom lugar. Ao menos não para um moreno que carregava um Pikachu no ombro. Cerulean.

Ash mexia-se inquieto. Tinha certeza absoluta de que reveria a Misty. A _velha_ Misty. Estava com tantas saudades…

Caminhavam apressadamente até o parque da cidade. Ash estava incrivelmente nervoso, o que arrancava risadas de Brock, May, Max e Drew. Para ele não era tão engraçado assim.

Olhava para os lados de cinco em cinco minutos. Não ficariam no ginásio por motivos óbvios, então tinham que achar um jeito de ir até o CP para que pudessem passar a noite.

Eles caminhavam tranquilos e, quando Ash começou a relaxar, viu uma cena que fez todos os poros de seu corpo exalarem raiva.

Uma bela ruiva e um moreno estavam se beijando. Mais especificamente, Misty e Hobbye.

Raiva. Tinha uma vontade maluca de ir até o casal e arrancar o moreno de perto da _sua_ ruiva.

Estava tentado a realmente fazê-lo quando sentiu a mão de Brock em seu ombro. Olhou para o amigo e o mesmo negava com a cabeça.

Ash ainda queria bater de modo descontrolável em Hobbye até o mesmo jurar que nunca chegaria a nem mil metros de sua ruiva.

Sentiu Brock o puxando e foi com o mesmo, desviando o olhar da cena. Ruiva traidora. Ele realmente queria voltar com ela.

Como não querer? Sua melhor amiga. Sempre fora.

Mas, além de melhor amiga, a ruiva era o amor de sua vida. Na verdade, sempre fora.

Não falou com ninguém e ignorou os olhares preocupados que recebeu de May e Drew. Apenas pegou uma chave com a Enfermeira Joy, que realmente ficou surpresa ao vê-lo ali, e subiu para o quarto, trancando-se ali.

Os amigos olhavam preocupados para a porta do quarto de Ash. Com um suspiro, Brock decidiu fazer algo. Cansara de esperar ambos se resolverem sozinhos. Bateu na porta com o objetivo de realizar o plano que arquitetara na ida para Cerulean, quando a ruiva ainda estava internada no hospital.

Começou a ficar irritado com a falta de resposta do amigo e suspirou frustrado.

BROCK: May, me empresta o Bulbassaur? – ele pergunta com uma veia de irritação saltada em sua testa.

A morena concorda e entrega a pokebola ao amigo. Brock sai do Centro Pokémon e para embaixo da janela do quarto do moreno.

Ele lança a pokebola e o pequeno Pokémon grama o olha intrigado, perguntando-se o motivo de ter interrompido seu sono.

BROCK: Consegue me levantar até a janela do Ash, Bulbassaur? – Brock pergunta um pouco mais calmo.

BULBASSAUR: Bulba, bulba! **"sim, sim"** – ele responde com um enorme sorriso no rosto de Pokémon.

O Pokémon grama faz o que Brock pede e May o faz retornar à pokebola, agradecendo ao pequeno Pokémon. Drew a enlaça pela cintura e ela sorri aconchegando-se em seu peito.

Ele sorri e morde o lóbulo de sua orelha, fazendo-a ter arrepios pelo corpo todo. O garoto sorriu ao ver o tipo de reação que causava em _sua _morena.

Brock saltou pela janela do amigo que apenas o olhou, antes de fechar os olhos e pensar em mais umas mil maneiras de matar Hobbye.

BROCK: Você não pode ficar trancado aqui o dia inteiro – ele comenta sério, olhando para o amigo com os olhos calmos.

ASH: Posso sim.

BROCK: Por que não vai dar uma volta pela floresta que rodeia Cerulean?

Ash parece pensar por um momento, e então suspira, começando a levantar.

ASH: Pode ser uma boa ideia – ele murmura dando de ombros.

Ash pega uma pequena mochila e sai do CP indo em direção à floresta.

May, Drew e Max ficam intrigados com essa decisão repentina do amigo, mas não falam nada.

Com um sorriso, Brock fica mais um tempo no quarto, com a certeza de que o amigo fez a coisa certa.

Misty estava com Hobbye no parque quando viu um conhecido amigo de cabelos castanhos e olhos puxados.

Abandonou o namorado e correu até onde o amigo estava abraçando-o bem forte.

MISTY: Brock! Que saudades!

O moreno sorri e concorda com a cabeça.

BROCK: Eu também estava com saudades minha ruivinha – ele sorri.

Hobbye começa a se sentir incomodado com a presença do outro moreno. Afinal, é claro que lembrava que ele era amigo do outro. Ash.

Hobbye sentia medo de perdê-la. Muito medo.

HOBBYE: O que está fazendo aqui?

O tom de voz frio dele deixa Misty um pouco irritada, afinal, ninguém em sã consciência ofenderia um amigo de infância de Misty na frente da mesma. Hob estava começando a passar dos limites.

BROCK: Conversando com a minha amiga – ele usa o mesmo tom de voz e puxa Myst para si.

Com sua habilidade para perceber o início de uma briga, ela resolve interceder, antes que ocorra uma tragédia.

MISTY: Meninos…

HOBBYE: Amiga? Você mente e a engana no momento em que mais precisa de você e ainda tem a cara de pau de falar que ela é sua amiga? – o tom de voz sarcástico acaba pegando Brock de surpresa.

O moreno não é o único que se assusta. Misty também. O que o moreno mais velho fizera era sim ruim, mas ninguém tinha o direito de falar isso além da própria Misty e a mesma já o havia perdoado.

MISTY: HOBBYE! Não fala assim com o Brock! Ele errou, sim, errou, mas isso não significa que não merece uma segunda chance! Ele, mais do que qualquer outra pessoa no mundo, merece uma segunda chance – ela reclama o olhando de forma indignada.

HOBBYE: Eu cansei, Misty – ele explode – cansei de tentar fazer ver que eu sou o melhor pra você! Você fica defendendo as pessoas que mais te magoaram, enquanto nem ao menos me percebe! FUI EU QUEM CONTOU A VERDADE PRA VOCÊ, EU!

MISTY: Se está tão ruim assim pra você, Hobbye, então _acabou! _Acabou tudo! Não é tão insuportável assim ficar aqui comigo? Então não vou te forçar a ficar com a boba aqui.

HOBBYE: Não foi isso que eu quis dizer…

MISTY: Pena. Por que foi isso que eu entendi, então Hobbye… _acabou tudo! _

A ruiva sai dali puxando Brock. Quando os dois já estão longe o bastante, ela desaba em lágrimas nos braços do amigo.

BROCK: Calma Myst… se ele te tratou assim, então é porque não te conhece o bastante – ele acariciava os cabelos da ruiva.

Brock e Misty sentaram, enquanto ela continuava chorando descontrolavelmente nos braços do amigo.

MISTY: Não é por isso que eu estou chorando Brock – ela murmura – eu só não sei mais o que fazer! Eu juro que tentei me apaixonar pelo Hobbye. Juro mesmo, mas…

BROCK: Só o Ash aparece na sua mente – ele completa por ela, que assente com a cabeça – Myst, por que você não vai ao lago que fica na floresta? A água sempre te fez bem – ele comenta como quem não quer nada.

MISTY: Você tem razão Brock. Vou em casa pegar umas coisas e vou no lago. É sempre bom ir lá.

Ambos soltam um pequeno sorriso e Misty levanta-se, indo para sua casa. Brock solta um sorrisinho malicioso. As coisas finalmente estavam bem. Agora faltava apenas ele se arranjar com uma bela sereia rosa.

Correu para encontrar Misty e a mesma aceitou a companhia até o ginásio de bom grado.

Hobbye caminhava pelas ruas de Cerulean cabisbaixo. Fizera de tudo para Misty se apaixonar por ele, mas a ruiva apenas o desprezara. Ele não entendia o que Ash tinha que ele não tinha?

Caminhava de modo tão distraído que nem percebeu que alguém vinha em sua direção, acabou então esbarrando nela.

?: Ai! Olha por onde anda – reclama uma voz feminina.

HOBBYE: Desculpa, eu… Cristine? – ele pergunta com uma sobrancelha erguida.

CRISTINE: Ah, é você – ela fala – pelo visto as coisas com a ruivinha não está tão bem como você imaginava não é mesmo? – ela comenta irônica.

HOBBYE: Não enche – ele murmura – ela terminou comigo hoje.

CRISTINE: Tentei ficar com o Ash, mas ele é muito depressivo – ela da de ombros.

HOBBYE: Acho que nenhum de nós dois está muito bem no amor não é mesmo? – ele pergunta coçando a cabeça, levantando e ajudando Cristine a levantar também.

CRISTINE: Infelizmente, né? Quer um sorvete?

Sem mais nada para fazer, o moreno aceita e eles vão juntos para a sorveteria. Conversam durante toda a tarde e no final, Hobbye deixa Cristine em casa.

HOBBYE: Nos vemos amanhã?

CRISTINE: Claro – ela sorri.

HOBBYE: Então… tchau – ele a abraça e deposita um pequeno beijo no canto dos lábios dela.

Cristine sorri corada e o puxa para um beijo de verdade. Não era mulher de esperar.

E ali, com os corações batendo forte, eles sentiram algo que jamais sentiram com outra pessoa. Um amor de verdade estava nascendo. O primeiro amor sem segundas intenções deles.

Misty havia acabado de sair de casa, indo até o lago. Pelo que Brock soubera, Tracy e Dayse haviam se acertado, então ele e Lily ficaram sozinhos em casa. Violet achara um espanhol que interessou-a e muito.

LILY: E então Brock… como andam as coisas? – a mulher perguntou com o rosto vermelho.

BROCK: Normais – ele sorri – como você consegue isso?

LILY: Isso o quê? – perguntou com um brilho de curiosidade no olhar.

BROCK: Ficar mais bonita a cada encontro nosso – ele sorri galanteador, vendo a menina mulher ficar completamente vermelha, ainda mais que antes.

LILY: O… obrigada – ela sorri corada.

BROCK: Digo apenas a verdade, princesa – ela cora ainda mais.

LILY: Brock… você não muda nunca – ela sorri corada.

BROCK: Mudei muito sim, Lily – ele sorri – e tudo por causa de uma linda mulher de cabelos rosa que entrou em meu coração sem pedir.

Ela cora violentamente e não consegue falar absolutamente nada.

LILY: Brock…

BROCK: Eu sei que não vai mudar muito, afinal já pedi isso antes, mas não custa tentar – ele sorri melancolicamente. A única mulher que realmente o interessara era Lily. Não sabia como, nem onde, mas a rosada entrou em seu coração de um jeito… um jeito tão profundo que ele nem ao menos conseguia explicar – aceita namorar comigo?

O moreno se ajoelha a sua frente e pede com os olhos fixos nos dela. Havia tanta emoção ali. Tanto… sentimento.

Lily sorriu emocionada. Para que o medo, se Brock já provara ser alguém confiável?

LILY: Aceito – ela murmura com um sorriso e algumas lágrimas presas em seus olhos.

Brock fica incrivelmente espantado, mas sorri abertamente e levanta, abraçando a mesma o mais forte de consegue, tentando juntar os dois corpos em um único.

BROCK: Você me fez o homem mais feliz do mundo – ele sussurra em seu ouvido – juro que nunca irei te abandonar e que te amarei eternamente.

LILY: Eu sei – ela sussurra de volta – te amo.

BROCK: Eu também princesa, eu também.

Com um sorriso quase maior que seu rosto, Brock sela seus lábios nos doces e suaves de Lily. Pela primeira vez, Brock amava apenas uma mulher. Duvidou que um dia pudesse amar alguém como amava Lily. Ela era seu primeiro, e provavelmente único, amor verdadeiro.

May caminhava com Drew e Max. Sentia-se tão completa, tão feliz. Estava com Drew, o amor de sua vida. E seu irmão parecia até gostar da situação.

DREW: Quando é o torneio?

MAY: Não sei em algumas semanas eu acho.

MAX: Vocês dois vão competir um contra o outro?

DREW: Não pirralho, nós vamos competir juntos – ele sorri para a namorada, que sorri de volta.

MAY: Max ali tem uma carrocinha de sorvete, quer um?

MAX: QUERO!

May entrega o dinheiro ao irmão que vai comprar seu sorvete com um sorriso enorme no rosto.

DREW: Ótima maneira de se livrar de seu irmão – ele comenta com um sorriso malicioso em seu rosto jovem, enlaçando a morena pela cintura.

MAY: É? E o que faremos enquanto ele estiver fora? – ela pergunta enlaçando o namorado pelo pescoço.

DREW: Eu tenho uma ideia – ele sorri aproximando-se perigosamente dela, antes de finalmente selar seus lábios com os da namorada. Não conseguia parar de pensar nela. Estava loucamente apaixonado. A morena era, de longe, a primeira garota que o tocava de tal forma. Que tocara seu coração de modo tão… profundo.

May soube que tinha a vida perfeita. Soube que seria feliz eternamente e que nada, nem ninguém conseguiria perturbá-la.

MAX: E então, quando sai o casamento de vocês? Quero ser o padrinho – ele comenta irônico, fazendo Drew se engasgar com a própria saliva e May o fulminar com o olhar.

Max sorriu enquanto comia animadamente seu sorvete. May suspirou. Talvez sua vida não fosse assim tão perfeita, ou talvez, isso apenas impedisse que ela fosse monótona. Pensou rapidamente nisso antes de jurar o irmão de morte… de novo.

Misty caminhava melancólica. Eliane estava de casamento marcado com Gary. Mas ainda iria demorar um pouco, uns oito meses. Mas ela sabia que oito meses para uma noiva se equivalia há alguns segundos. Sorriu ao imaginar a dor de cabeça que Gary deveria estar tendo.

Finalmente chegara ao lago. Suspirou olhando as águas. Água a lembrava tanto Ash… tudo lembrava o moreno. Até mesmo oxigênio a lembrava do moreno.

Olhou para o lago e sentiu uma lágrima quente lhe caindo pelo rosto. Fechou os olhos e deixou que mais algumas delas lhe escorressem pela face alva.

Logo estava chorando. Parou quando sentiu uma mão em seu rosto e uma sombra sobre seu corpo.

Abriu os olhos assustada e encarou Ash. Nem ao menos vira o moreno se aproximar.

ASH: Uma garota tão linda quanto você não deveria chorar – ele fala com um imperceptível sorriso no rosto.

Ainda em choque, a ruiva não faz nada, apenas sente Ash limpar as lágrimas que estavam em seu rosto.

MISTY: Mas… o que você está fazendo aqui? – essa foi a única frase coerente que a ruiva conseguiu formar.

ASH: Ah… eu precisava pensar, então comecei a caminhar por aqui… por que estava chorando? – a expressão em seu rosto tornou-se mais preocupada do que ele pretendia e a ruiva desvia o olhar. Ainda não conseguia acreditar que seu moreno fizer aquilo com ela.

Olhou para longe. Não conseguia responder. O que dizer? Que tentara tirar o gosto da boca dele da sua beijando Hobbye? Que toda vez que via o moreno seu coração tinha vontade própria e, muitas vezes parecia que iria saltar para longe? Que não estava mais aguentando viver longe dele?

Não. Essas respostas deveriam ficar consigo. Não havia necessidade de compartilhá-las com Ash.

MISTY: Eu e Hobbye terminamos.

A única explicação plausível que a ruiva encontrou para estar chorando foi essa. Ash ficou com tanta raiva de saber que o motivo do choro da ruiva era o outro rapaz que nem percebeu que ela não aparentava estar realmente triste com isso.

ASH: Já terminaram tarde – murmura contrariado.

MISTY: Quem você pensa que é para dar opinião na minha vida amorosa? – ela indaga irritada. Os pelos em sua nuca estavam eriçados de raiva.

ASH: Seu melhor amigo – ele a encara. Olhos castanhos contra os olhos esmeraldas – e o cara que mais te ama nesse mundo.

A confissão pegou a Waterflower de surpresa que arregalou os olhos e lhe lançou um olhar magoado.

MISTY: Eu… quer parar com esses joguinhos, Ash? – ela murmura irritada e magoada. A confusão pela inusitada declaração a pegou de surpresa também.

ASH: Não são joguinhos. Você me conhece super bem. Acha mesmo que eu seria capaz de brincar com você? Acha mesmo? – ele pergunta. Os olhos castanhos aparentavam tanta mágoa e cansaço quanto os brilhantes olhos esmeraldinos dela.

MISTY: Eu sinceramente não sei Ash. Não sei de mais nada.

ASH: Sabe sim! A gente ficou _anos _juntos. Eu… passei os melhores momentos da minha vida com você, assim como os piores também. O Hobbye… quando eu entrei naquele quarto e o ouvi se declarando pra você – ela o encarou. Por algum motivo, acreditava plenamente em cada palavra dele. Sabia que era verdade. Bem no fundo de sua mente tinha certeza absoluta de que Ash falava a verdade – senti tanta raiva… me senti inseguro. Eu… nunca me preocupei com a possibilidade de você se apaixonar, ou de outro cara querer ficar com você porque… ah, Myst! Você sempre foi a _minha garota_. Eu… sei lá, pensei que nenhum outro cara ia ficar contigo, porque sempre pensei que fosse minha.

Ela estava paralisada. Ash não mentia, ela tinha certeza. Lembrou-se dos momentos em que ele parecia querer lhe contar algo. Ela sabia que ele queria contar a verdade, e percebeu que nunca quis saber. Nunca quis saber se era verdade ou não. Queria apenas Ash. Única e exclusivamente Ash.

Ao perceber que ela estava longe de pensamentos, ele se aproximou silenciosamente dela e sussurrou em seu ouvido.

ASH: Seja a minha garota Myst… deixa-me contar pra todo mundo que você é única e exclusivamente minha – ele pediu.

Misty sentiu o corpo inteiro ficar arrepiado, mas sorriu com o toque dele. Um sorriso interno, minúsculo em sua face alva, mas Ash viu.

MISTY: Mas você é o meu Melhor Amigo Do Mundo – ela sussurrou – não seria errado?

ASH: Não – ele a enlaçou pela cintura. Misty sentiu como se finalmente estivesse segura – errado é deixar a gente separado – ele murmurou suavemente em seu ouvido.

Misty virou-se lentamente, mas nem conseguiu olhar direito para a face de Ash. Os seus lábios logo foram cobertos pelos do moreno.

E aquele foi o primeiro beijo de verdade. O primeiro beijo em que ambos concordavam. O primeiro que marcaria a vida de ambos para sempre. O primeiro e inesquecível. O que era impossível esquecer o gosto e as emoções que estavam querendo sair do corpo. O amor e a paixão eram quase palpáveis.

Mas aquele era recém o primeiro. O primeiro de muitos.

_**FIM**_


End file.
